


Astral Journey: It's Complicated

by Beta_Mat_86



Category: Brandy Norwood - Fandom, Mariah Carey (Musician), Real Person Fiction, Santa Claus - Fandom, Spice Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astral Projection, Blood and Gore, Clairvoyance, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drunkenness, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hospitalization, Human Astral, Out of Body Experiences, POV First Person, Paranormal, Parapsychology, Parasites, Precognition, Psychometry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86
Summary: Note: Set in an AU ( or Elsewhere FIC) world. Set in 1998.  (I was trying to where the best looks I can think. After all, it's set where the girls had the same kinds of life The Simpsons.) Don't even ask!After a terrible accident, Emma has an out of body moment that lets her travel to other dreams and finds out what is happening. She learns that'll she have to stage in intervention on an old friend. This leads her on a journey, which leaves those asking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Import from my Wattpad Page
> 
> \--Has Nothing to With Spice Force--

Can you image this? One minute, chatting with your flatmate and the next... she's calling your mum thanks to a muffin who didn't pay attention. Well, that happened to me. Geri had to grab the nearest mobile she could find as my body was just lying there. It remained me of that Public Information Film that had a lass with her eyes open, just doing nothing. Well, what did you think would happened? I don't know what he was on, but who cares? Now, I have to deal with that day at the football pitch.

However, it's not why I have explained. It's was during this stage of Astral Plane while my body was pretty much out of service and finally returning. I grew up in a Catholic family, but this was something I wasn't expecting... unless I was dead. Yet, I somehow had some kind of life, but it caused a split between my body and soul. How else I would be talking about it? All, I was able to see while in the astral form was sirens, people scream like my flatmate and good friend, and the driver crying. Yes, men do cry. I wasn't sure was going on at that moment. The ringing of the blast of a bolt of electric energy was still flowing. It reminded me about a case in Congo, where a whole football team was just stuck down, yet the other team was just fine. I later found out it was thanks to a light poll being hit, and the wires making contact to the mostly wet ground thanks to the rainy night before.

Suddenly, it went pitch-black... to be fair, it something I excepted what death looked like before being taken to heaven. Yet, I was told, it wasn't my time. Still, it was rather nice to see a priest give my body last rites... well, you have to have a backup plan. I looked around the scene, knowing I wasn't likely going to have interacted while like this.

I found a spot to sit down for a moment and looked at the others. I noticed Jewel being checked out, while Alanis was coughing up blood. I mean, one minute, we were playing a friendly game of football. Then, out of the blue, some car was heading in our direction. I might have pushed both Geri and Brandy out of the way, just before impact and the other two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Next, I heard Celine screaming for others to lift the car that landed on us three. I took most of the damage, I guess. Brandy took the least but returned to get both me and Geri out. Brandy was suffering from an arm injury but she fought through. I was able to hear one of the women scream out, likely Geri.

When I finally got back to the light, it was a hospital... the A&E to be exact. I noticed a team of doctors working on my body. I was able to see a lot of blood coming out of mouth and ears, not to mention how my neck was broken. It was almost like botch hanging. My eyes were still viewable, and one of them had seemed to pop out. A cover was placed to protect it. I could tell my left arm was badly twisted, similar to a board I was able to break with my hand. My mum, a karate teacher, taught me that.

Speaking of which, I had to find Geri, but I didn't want to leave my body all alone with a group of people, who was pretty much to pull off something straight from a mad-science film. Along with a sharp scream, Geri had suffered a broken right leg and some burns. I didn't have much of a choice... I had to leave it up to chance. I tried to see if the others were all right, as many were also hit by that bolt. Suddenly, I had a strange feeling, then it went black again. All, I could do was hear all the voices, hoping no one was... until I heard her. My mum was informed, she had to the hospital... distressed. I never have seen or heard her do that over anything like this. I wanted to make sure that she was okay, but I wasn't able to do so. I found out that moment I was able to pass through one of the walls. I was starting to get scared but had to move forward. The last thing I saw of my body before another black-out was seeing it wheeled away to the operating suite. I wasn't able to process that one.

A few days had passed, I was sitting bedside of my body. It was kind of a scared of seeing how the damages it took. I still kept thinking of my mum seeing her only daughter in just condition, with her ex-husband, my dad, wanting to take action. I had a distant relationship with my dad. I checked out my charts to see how serious this was. It wasn't good, just lucky to even be alive. A broken neck, broken left arm, my entire back messed up... leading fears of paralysis thanks to the electric shock, four rib fractures... pretty much half of my rib cage was totaled, burns on my hands... ones I was able to see since there were more where skin was on, and a pulmonary laceration were listed... and that was what could be explained as my legs were covered up thanks to the burns combo. It looked like a splash of boiling water from Yellowstone despite the bone damaged being minor. The broken neck was mostly concerning thanks to how it happened, resulted in the Halo Brace, which was the addition to the Minerva body cast.

As I heard explained, it looked like a hanging gone wrong. My eyes were finally closed, but they had to be wrapped up... like a blindfold. I was also hooked up to a feeding tube, as I wasn't going to eat for a while. In case anyone is asking, yes I'm speaking about what noticed while in a coma and partially returned to my own. _Deal with it. _[**_Intro to "California Love" plays in a distant_**] _Some things never get old_.

It was during that time, I was trying to figure out how my soul and body got separated. By the bedside, there was a machine keeping my body alive. It didn't take long for Geri, after being treated for minor burns, to show up, still shaken up. Geri thought it was her fault I ended up this... it wasn't. My mum was by her side, both of them had a hard time holding back tears, despite understanding why they would be broken. I overheard a voice saying something about Snow White, only for my mum to scold him. I knew my brother, Paul, would try to find a way to cheer our family up. I gotta admit I got a laugh out the Snow White joke. In fact, I had to leave for a moment to bust out laughing.

Now, one would expect the rest of the girls coming over. _I said..._ _oh never mind_. Well, it was around that time I was about to get a look at what has been going on with Geri and Melanie. It was common not to allow visitors, apart from family members, for the first few days. It was due to health reasons. Don't ask how Geri got over to my body's bedside, pass security while limping. Geri also had to be admitted as well. Yet, the word was reaching to Mel and Victoria, as pretty sure Brandy and Mariah had told them. They were there, at the scene. They were shaken up. Brandy even pointed out where I was hurt. I thanked her for that, she saved my life moments after saving hers. Still, I wasn't ready for I had to see next.

As a soul, I walked down the corridor, checking on other patients, trying to find out what was happening to me. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Suddenly, I learned I can enter the dreams of others in order to find out what's going on with me. I needed to find someone who is trained on handling something like this. Soon, I noticed a familiar face just in the psychiatric ward of the building. It was Victoria. I couldn't believe what I was seeing... I mean, I know she was talking about having symptoms of an illness but this. I was left asking myself questions about what going on her. I thought to wondered... had she been sectioned?

_For those who have no idea what that means, it's a way of saying involuntary commitment though they had cases of those who entered at their own will. It was due to the sections of the Mental Health Law, where that term came from._

I wanted to just find a place to sit down because I was justifiably upset to see one of my dear friends in such a place. What I mean by that, I hadn't seen any mental health problems with Victoria. Sure, I have noticed something was wrong with Geri and Melanie, but Victoria... why! I wanted to know if her boyfriend, David, had something to do with this, only to find out that he was just as distressed. I waited until Victoria was sleeping, likely due to the medicines since I could interact with people at this stage in their dreams. I wanted to talk to her.

When I did enter, the scene was soon what looked like the den in her flat. David had found her on the ground. Panicked, David had called for help. It was when the whole scene just froze except for me, or so I thought. I looked around in the area, trying to make sense of what was going on. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling out for my name.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria asked.

I turned around, it was Victoria.

"I should be asking you, why to have to been sectioned?" I asked.

Victoria just looked at me, as I looked on the ground then her again.

"Victoria, what did you do yourself? You're body in the psychiatric ward while mine is at the critical care unit." I told her.

Victoria just looked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right. I checked myself in. I haven't put on a section. I ask for help after having a heart attack. I was having issues with eating for a long time. News about what happened to you was the tipping point. I didn't want to interrupt." Victoria said.

"How did you know when I just told you?" I asked.

I was clearly confused since I was still unsure about how I been comatose.

"Mel told me what happened over the phone. She appeared to be upset to tell me in person. I fainted afterward. David found me. He saved my life. I guess it was fulfilled of a life debt after saving him from a speeding car." Victoria said.

"It still doesn't explain being in a psychiatric ward." I said.

"It was while I was in the coronary wing is where they found out. They noticed I was suffering malnutrition as I copied both Geri and Melanie despite my own struggles. They kept the company. It becomes too much. Unlike them, I knew I had to take action. It was also partially to blame from coming down with meningitis. " Victoria said.

"Why didn't just ask me or Mel for help? We have noticed you three weren't looking right despite eating plant-based meals." I said.

"It wasn't just that. I still not sure, how they got like that? I just wanted to keep company once they were out, it just got to me." Victoria said.

"Victoria... you three could've died." I said.

"I know. I'm glad David came by." Victoria said.

"I should've..." I said.

"It's all right. You were trying to take action." Victoria said.

"Still..." I said.

"They also find out what I was taking as a substitute and over... I thought it would free me from..." Victoria said.

"You didn't try, did you?" I ask, looking on her bandaged wrist.

I didn't know she was considering...

"You were trying..." I wanted to said. I nearly had a look at she had done in the flashback, with a razor blade she found. I could tell it had to be a long way, given the amount of blood on the ground and the paleness in her skin.

"It's what you're thinking. It was into pain. I wanted to end it, but was..." Victoria said.

I wanted to calm Victoria down, but she stopped me halfway. Victoria understood it was just instinct kicking in that I was following. While I was speaking, it started to fade into darkness. I was trying to make sense of what was going on. I was able to tell Victoria had woken up as I back in the hospital, with her. There was a visitor for Victoria, her general practitioner, so she was worried about her health. Yet, she understood Victoria's decision to check herself in for help. I was still trying to locate mines, but there was a conference he had to attend. I wasn't if it was about me, but at that point... I didn't want to know something I already figure.

It was twilight when I returned where my body was. It was still hooked up to mechanical ventilators to help with my breathing, though the tracheotomy I was given just gives me the creeps. I know it was to help my breathing, but I wasn't sure about the long-term effect. I later learned why I had to done and maintenance that was needed to ensure I could breathe all right afterward. It was my neck injury that was troubling, lucky just to survive it. I was still wondering about what was happening to Victoria, and if I something to do with it.

Then, I suddenly thought about Geri and Melanie as they were struggling with similar conditions as Victoria was suffering from. I had thought about staging an intervention before on them, get them the help they need. I still remember Geri being at my side following the accident, and I heard that her health is starting to go downhill. At that point, I wanted to just wake up, go find her, and try to get her help. However, I was completely incapacitated, meaning... there wasn't a thing I could do as there wasn't much what can be done. I had to accept the help of my own body if I was ever going to get out of the situation I was in.


	2. Chapter 2

After some time, I often noticed some strange lights for some time. I noticed the reason a few strange people entering my hospital room. One of them was talking about recruiting a specialist if I ever wake up, since if it was safe, to remove the tube. It didn't take long for me to understand what was going on. My eyes were being checked out, looking for any changes. A nurse had been coming daily, cleaning my airway for the day can I breathe on my own again. However, I was able to hear something had happened in the hallway, around the lift. There was an alert that was sent out, and it was a Code Blue. I was quite baffled at that point. While still stuck in the astral stage, I went to where the alert was sent out. It was there I met up with Melanie, or at least her astral stage. _Well, it was one way to stage an intervention. _Her body was on the ground, not moving.

I had to pull Melanie away from the area, she was rather distressed. It soon went bright light came over us. We were baffled at first, but it soon dims and resulting in us in an empty waiting room. Melanie was just thunderstruck. There I was just standing in front of her, knowing we weren't able to get our bodies in a dangerous time. I didn't want to alarm her about a likely sectioned order.

"Are we dead? How come we here?" Melanie asks.

"No, we're not. We're in what many would call oblivion." I ask.

"I was just..." Melanie said.

"I know. The news must've gotten to you. I could tell they're trying all they can for me. Right now, I'm worried about you." I said.

"Wait, how is that possible? I mean, the last I heard. In fact, that was the reason why I had to come over. I wasn't sure if you'll make it." Melanie said.

"If I made it this far, it's likely. For now, I need you to be strong. A heart attack was bound to happen. I wished I had to talk to you sooner. I'm pretty sure you saw what happened to Victoria." I said.

"I was wondering what happened to Victoria. I haven't seen her in a few days, same with you." Melanie said.

"She checked herself for rehab for an eating disorder, not to mention she tried to..." I told her.

"She what?" Melanie asks.

"Look, Victoria had a heart attack as well, and Geri almost had one after the moment of impact." I said.

"How were you able to see her if you can't wake up?" Melanie asks.

"Well, I had to study how to enter a dream zone. I can almost hear what's going on. Just listen." I told her.

I had to show the echoes of the sounds she was listening to all over the A&E.

"Oh my..." Melanie said.

Melanie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How can this be?" Melanie asks.

"It's called an astral plane." (I had to teleport us to Victoria.) "It took me a while to understand how to control it." I said.

"Why are we in her flat?" Melanie asks.

"It's where I had my brush with death." Victoria said.

Melanie almost fainted. Both me and Victoria had to help her.

"We should head over where you nearly died..." Victoria said.

"Good call," I said, which I couldn't believe that I did.

I had to teleport them to the football pitch, where it happened.

"Figure you needed some air." Victoria said.

We found a place on the bench that was the closet.

"You were attending a football game," Melanie said.

"Actually, playing a football game when disaster struck. I just landed the only score in the game." I said.

I showed her the goal post, which was somehow back into place.

"I was able to hear a car coming, warning the others. It was here." I said.

"Explain why you're wearing a kit from the game." Melanie said.

"We had to pass the time. Yet, none of us were expecting a car crash, just you didn't know when that heart attack was bound to happen." I said.

"She's right. You were lucky it something in a hospital." Victoria said.

"What does have to do with me about that? I mean, I watch what I eat and workout." Melanie said.

"Yeah, you overdo it." Victoria said.

"Hate to bother..." I said.

We were hearing the doctors trying to bring Melanie's body back to life. A pulse was heard.

"That should all right?" Melanie said.

"Not quite, my body is still alive and I'm here." I said.

"What are they doing to me?" Melanie asks.

She didn't like what was being said.

"It's normal. They had to check your vitals. They did that to me." Victoria said.

"Are they going to cut me open?" Melanie said.

"Unlike me, the answer is no. My body was messed up. It's currently in another one. I can still hear the surgeons." I said.

I showed them what was happening.

"Doesn't that scare you?" Melanie asks.

"At first, but I knew why they had to do it." I said.

"You should be lucky help come in time. You could've died." Victoria said.

"All I was trying to do is do what is right for me. I have to work out daily and eat lightly." Melanie said.

"Now, there's the problem. It's all right to workout, but you need to eat in order to enough fuel. You keep looking at yourself with a poor outlook." I had to explain.

"Look, I'm trying to avoid..." Melanie said.

"Image," Victoria said.

I wanted to giggle at that one.

"Well, don't tell anyone!" Melanie said.

"Melanie, if they found it in any way, you're going to be sectioned." I finally had to tell her.

"WHAT?" Melanie said.

"They almost did it to me. I noticed there was a problem. I went to seek help." Victoria said.

"I don't know." Melanie said.

"You can't always hide this. They'll make sure you're getting help, with or without your say. They already put to in the ICU and hooked you up to the machine they had." I said.

I had to bring the girls to the room. It was already morning, which is why Victoria left.

"What did they do?" Melanie asks.

Melanie's body was hooked up to an IV in order for some medicine to be given. She was also given a simple face mask after being able to breathe on her own.

"This can't be happening to me." Melanie said.

I had to calm her down as she was sobbing.

"Sorry, I had to show you. It was out of the blue." I said.

"I understand that. I never thought it would go this far. How long they'll do this to me?" Melanie asks.

"In your case, awhile... at least you're able to speak. Right now, they'll have to make a decision. They'll likely call your GP." I had told her.

"What for?" Melanie asks.

"They're going to want information on why your heart gave out. Family history has to be ruled out before anything can be done. There's still a chance of being sectioned." I said.

"There's no way they're going to keep me here when it something that..." Melanie said.

"I wished. They won't stop until they deemed you healthy enough." I said.

Melanie was clearly distressed to see her own body in the condition that it was in. Doctors had done what they can for her, and they were waiting for any clues on what was happening. I soon took Melanie's astral to where my body was being held. Melanie didn't believe how it was and the lack of visitors. I explained it was common, it was to let my body heal up. They didn't want any infections as it could become dangerous. I noticed how I was given IV fluids with the medicine needed to survive. Since it was impossible to spread germs while as an astral, it was safe for me and Melanie to pay a visit.

I looked over the recent details on what was done. There were once fears of traumatic amputation of my left arm, but it wasn't that bad. It'll heal at a normal rate. I didn't care if they did amputate. If I was going to live, so what. I'm right-handed. Still, my main concern at the moment with Melanie because she was in a stage of shock. I gave her a hug, which I assume she hadn't been given for a long time. After a while, we heard someone walking in, it was Geri. Geri was still in tears after what happened. Geri grabbed on to my right as she sat by my bedside, still feeling a huge amount of guilt. We wanted to tell her that what happened wasn't her fault.

Yet, none of us could do so unless one of us returned to our bodies, and Melanie knew it had to hers. She didn't want to leave, but I had to convince Melanie that she needed to do so. Melanie returned to her body, which a nurse was tending. Melanie was still too weak to move, but she was able to speak with the nurse. The nurse was puzzled to hear about that, but he rather listens to Melanie as he'll need to speak with the staff manager. Melanie was trying to make sense of what she had to go to those, but what other choice did I even have.

I opted to stay with Melanie for a while, she'll likely need some support should the worst happen. I had a feeling that her GP would hand over anything that could provide clues into her mental health, determining her destiny. I could tell at any moment she was going to be sectioned, but she was going to need some help to get over this situation. Mel soon arrived, rather grateful that Melanie was going to all right bodily. She knew her friends needed, so Mel to encourage them to fight for their lives. 

"I thought we lost ya there mate." Mel said.

"I know. She told me all about it." Melanie said.

"Who?" (She pauses.) "I have to check on..." Mel said.

"She's hooked up in a host of those machines. It reminded me of something straight from _**Robocop**_." Melanie said.

"What they have her on?" Mel asks.

Geri entered the room before Melanie could say anything. _Don't ask how she gave the guards the slip._

"Dear God... having one of my mates was enough but now." Geri said.

"I have been seen by a nurse. He has to get another doctor to arrive." Melanie said.

"Did they already check your heart?" Geri asks.

"They did. I haven't got word back on what they'll do next. I'm still upset over what happened." Melanie said.

"She jumped in front of both me and Brandy. I wasn't excepting that." Geri said.

"She had too." Melanie said.

"It's all my fault. I should've taken the impact, sparing both her and Brandy." Geri said.

"It's all right. It wasn't your fault. It just happened out of the blue. She had to act fast." Melanie said.

Geri looked at Melanie liked she was mad.

"I'm not sure what's going on. All, we need to do is just hope she gets better." Mel said.

"Has any of the other witnesses came to see her?" Melanie asks.

"Brandy, Celine, and Mariah had come by to check up on her. They were crying all over what they saw. Celine had a hard time with the interviewers about the crash. The police are still on the scene. The driver is facing some charges like drink driving after alcohol was found on him." Geri said.

"What about those taken to hospital with..." Mel asks.

"Jewel and Alanis had been clear to leave, being given an outpatient treatment program. Two others are still waiting for their results. They were given some medicine to cope with the pain." Melanie explained.

"Who told ya?" Geri asks.

Before Melanie could say anything, a psychotherapist entered the room. She had a lot of questions for Melanie. I could tell it wasn't good. I wanted to tell the others to please leave, but I wasn't able to do so while in this astral stage. Luckily, Melanie told the others to go check on my body rather than stay, she needs to be alone. The women went now the corridor to where my body was being held. Mel saw the details of how my condition was, seeing what I was hooked up to.

There a nurse in the room, performing electroencephalography. There was some strange activity going on, with an otherwise normal recovery process. Mel asked how much longer I would be in a coma. However, there wasn't a clear answer, the nurse was confused... he had to call one of the specialists. He never saw anything like the results I was giving them. When most of the room clear out, I went over to check for myself. What was going on with my own body? I couldn't believe what was going on. Was it having an OBE for too long? I wasn't able to return just yet.

When a team of specialists arrived, they were also astonished as not one of them had this happened. After a while, I was cleared to have visitors again. They were just as dumbfounded, but they were hopeful that I could pull through. While it's good news for me, it wasn't for Melanie. I went to go check her on to see if she got any news about what is going to happen to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed since the doctors noticed some activities, and I started to experience pin-pricks and my right arm had to start to regain some movement. It had to be a clear sign I was returning to life, but why was I still stuck? Still, there was Melanie's health that needed some attention. When I got to where Melanie was staying, I noticed that she wasn't moving but awake. Was this kind of sleep paralysis or what? I needed to know what was going on.

I finally had enough. I wanted to wake up because I couldn't see my friends at this stage anymore. I needed to find out what was going on. I have begun to make an appeal to get me back to life, but I was at a lost. I wanted to cry until I noticed the same priest the same who was there at the accident. I finally had to have someone to help me wake up. I wasn't sure if he heard my cries for help, or not. Yet, I soon start to have some more strange feelings once again, but they were becoming much more. However, it only went that far, I was partially in the astral plane. I knew something had to my body, forcing me to go check it out.

I had to pause for a moment. I was only getting as far I as could without the pain level getting past bearable. I found myself back on the football pitch. I wasn't quite how to talk with the priest until I started to hear his voice. It gave me an idea. If he's a priest, he would likely have a detect to the astral plane. I wasn't sure if this was going to work, as I was only to talk to others if they're sleeping. I started to shout in order to get his attention, it's not easy. I noticed he was in deep thought, as in the middle of a prayer. It was my chance to talk to someone who can help while watchful. I wasn't sure if it was working, but all could hear was his voice. However, I might have gotten someone else's, which I wasn't expecting.

"No need to yell, I can hear you." It said.

I wasn't sure who it was. I had already gotten desperate.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did." It said.

I looked in the location where it was coming from. It was a kind-looking elderly man, who had a crew cut and a beard similar to Master Roshi, _minus the turtle shell_. Still, keep his sunglasses. I could tell he had to be a cardinal due to his red role, just like that priest. I wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but I needed some help. There had to be someone I can talk with in order to get a message to the priest. His name's Nicholas, but a lot of people just call him Nick. He had to have something to with being in this stage. I nearly had forgotten the different levels of priesthood. Yet, it was still rather helpful to find someone I can speak with while I was in my darkest hour.

"Sorry if I bother..." I said.

"It's all right. I get that a lot. I was doing some duties at the dojo when I couldn't help but noticed." Nick said.

He spoke in a deep low-tone voice. It was almost I heard that before.

"I know. I was involved in a serious accident. I want to return to my body but can't." I explained.

"It's all right. I can understand. You had to intervene to save the lives of the bystanders from that oncoming automotive." Nick explained.

I was slightly confused.

"It was one of the bravest things you ever did. I know it could've come from the cost you your life, but it seems your accomplishments didn't go unnoticed. You also had to save a person from likely death." Nick said.

"I did notice Melanie was in terrible health from overdoing her routine. She had a heart attack as Victoria did. I mean, I respect her for wanting to stay healthy but..." I said.

"I do. You didn't what her to suffer. You had to talk her into treatment." Nick said.

"Has she been sectioned?" I ask.

I thought it was pretty much a foolish question.

"They're still running tests. Her brush with death and your intervention likely got her the message. I can hear all about what I going on." Nick said.

"I had to do a lot of praying..." I said.

I sounded like a fool.

"It's a start. In fact, doing it hard enough can help you through the hardships." Nick said.

"Really?" I ask.

I was confused at that point.

"Yes, while present-day humans may rely on science, but the power of prayer has always been then for as long as time itself. They were away for humankind to understand what is happening around us. It has brought stability. Of course, like you're species, it's not perfect. We have a lot of tinkers." Nick said.

It was some comfort.

"It takes some time. Rome wasn't built in a day." Nick said.

Suddenly, we were able to hear what was happening. I couldn't make it out if one involved Melanie and her condition. She wasn't released from the ICU since more tests needed. However, both me and Nick know better, they were afraid that to tell her about being sectioned. They had to contact her GP about her health and wasn't good.

"What's happening to her?" I ask.

"We must be there for her," Nick said.

I was very nervous about what they were about to say.

"It's all right. What you were able to say to Melanie can help in the long one." Nick explained.

After some time, Nick had left to do his job that I wasn't sure about, but I let him be. I soon find myself on the pitch, laying down and looking up. I was the only one there. I could still hear the voices of the priest. It was there I begin to pray at that moment. I noticed a familiar tune I was sung to as a young child. It seems to come during my period of hardship. It was an old Irish hymn, translated to **Be Thou My Vision**. It didn't take long for me to sing along, as it was such a sweet composition. Before long, I found myself in a chapel, singing the tune as much as I could. My mum taught me a lot of Irish and Japanese, despite never such blood of the latter. I picked up from the classes she taught at a local school.

As I have begun to sing the tune, I have begun to notice the feelings I was experiencing were getting stronger as each moment was arriving. It was painful, but I had already ignored it as I was into the song. I had found myself in a lot worse, making tolerate as much as my body can withstand. Still, I wasn't sure always how far I can push myself through the pain. I knew there had to be something going on but couldn't make it out. Shortly, though I didn't notice at first, there was an orchestra. Then, **I Bind Unto Myself Today**, begun to play in the back and soon reminded about the fighters who kept ongoing. I felt the tears were coming in, but it was what matters call a 'happy cry'. I wasn't sure what was happening to me. It didn't long for, **I ****V****ow to ****T****hee ****M****y ****C****ountry** accompanying a choir to sing along with. It was also an overwhelming feeling to hear a host of people as I wasn't able to do anything for myself. Yet, I had to do something to save a friend. However, it was during **Nearer My God To Thee**, things really got going an increased rate.

The singing took the idea of being in pain away from me, as I just continued on. Yet, the pain was getting stronger, still without many answers. It was almost I could hear someone on my bedside encouraging to continue. It didn't long for my throat to sore up, also where the tracheotomy was done. I noticed someone had been cleaning the build-up in the airway, to make the decannulation easier. It was too early, as my voice was dying down. My jaws were still wired shut though. Still, I kept ongoing. It was only a matter of time before my body would give out. All I could do was keep pushing through the pain.

Finally, I noticed a flash of light and locked in place. I wasn't sure if I was back in my body or what that was. My left eye was still covered due to a broken socket. I tried to continue to sing but it was just impracticable at the moment. I heard my mum's voice, who was next to me. She was holding my right hand when I looked at her. A nurse was there with her, checking my vitals. He noticed that I was waking up, finally, I was home. I was in a host of pain, but it wasn't focused on that. I was glad to be where I belong... in my body for once.

Yet, I still too sick to move my legs thanks my back was still messed up, from the cervical to the lumbar, which was why bilateral half-hip spica was used in order to keep it stable. The electric burns on my legs were wrapped in pressure garments both reduce swelling and scarring. I was lying at an angle, likely to help with the feeding tube. Much to my dismay, I had a hard time moving my right hand without any pain, but I had to fight through it. The first thing I try to ask about Melanie and her current condition. I wanted to know if she was going to okay, and I was here for her. My mum wasn't quite sure what I was talking about but quickly knew what I might. The nurse had left for a moment to grab something from the supply room. He must've said something while on his way because I was soon greeted by two specialists. They were still wondering about the EEG results, as they never have seen something I was showing. I tried to make any sound I could but even that was proving too hard. My right hand was still wrapped up for the burns, but it was limited to my lower arm. As for my legs, it was a different story. Grafts will need to be needed, but I could put up with them.

It wasn't long before Geri, who somehow got pass again, and Mel to arrive to see how I was doing. My mum had left for the day hours before. I don't blame her, she wanted me to rest. Geri was crying as she still blamed herself for what happened despite telling her it wasn't. There wasn't a way to explain that. I'm wondering if they'll classify Geri as a flight risk. I tried to talk, but it wasn't working. I tried tapping, but they didn't understand until Geri found the NATO alphabet sheet, which she had to print a copy. Mel was puzzled at first, demanding to know the meaning until I have begun to tap when Geri got to a word listed. Mel soon realizes about I was trying to speak and look at the first letter.

Mel had to write down the letter I was tapping to in order to as I needed to know what happened to Melanie. Has she been sectioned? Is she seeking help on her own? The two were surprised that I knew what was happening to Melanie, but they were just as worried. Geri had explained how long it had been since the accident and some of my injuries are healing properly. Yet, Geri was told anything about, same with Mel. I'll have to wait a while for they can see how much longer I would need before I can speak on my own.

Before the night was over, I was about to see if I could still travel now I was home. I wasn't unable to sleep that, who can blame me. I tried to get some sleep, but I likely overdone it during my bid to return. I began having cases of sleep paralysis, causing me to go in and out. Even so, I still didn't want to tell anyone how much pain I was, even if I can. Still, when I was given another EEG scan the following morning, it reveals the amount of pain I was really in. After the results were seen, I was given medication to handle the pain easier. I wasn't sure what was going on. I was still able to see what was happening around despite finally out of a coma. Was it any possible to be alert and comatose at the same time? Was this what matter called Catatonia? I needed some answers.

After a while, I was able to relax. The medication did make me very drowsy, almost causing what many call an acid trip. I try to stay focus, but I did receive a letter while I was out. I was coming down from the medicine, so I can begin to read the letter. It was from Melanie. Since I haven't heard or seen her in after that astral trip, I had to find out what has been happening. I carefully read the letter as I had a gut feeling about what it was going to say. It took a moment to open the letter in order to what it said.

It's kinda long, but it kept my mind off the pain. In short, Melanie explained that she was being admitted for further treatment. I can't say if she had been sectioned or not, still, at least I knew for the time being she was safe. Despite the pain and the limited ability to talk, I still had to figure out why I didn't have complete control and still in a partial astral stage. I felt really scared at that point. Then, I remember the pen and notebook near my bedside. I tried to reach as far I could without anyone noticing or any alert sounds. I carefully lift up in order to get a better reach despite being stiff as aboard. _Well, if the accident didn't stop my will to live, what made me think to be in body __cast__ would_. I finally grab the items I needed and begun writing as much as I could, with both Melanie and Nick encouraging me to continue.

During my writing, almost like on cue, the song playing on the radio in the corridor was "Push it to the Limit". I had to stay focus if I was going to keep on explaining what had happened. I thought if someone could read it, they would understand what I was going through. Still, I keep forgetting my body does has its limits, but I didn't even care. Suddenly, I blacked out again. That finally got me to stop what I was doing. While I wasn't sure how, but the alarm was sounded since I was able to hear someone coming into my room, screaming my name.

I was pretty much paralyzed at that moment but didn't know from what. It was likely assumed it was from the pain that was rushing into my body, and the amount dopamine wasn't enough. I couldn't tell anyone what was going, but the EEG was going at it. It was the frightening two minutes I had to endure.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, it finally stopped, I was pretty much in mental confusion. I was finally able to regain control but was very weak. A nurse was standing by, looking at the vitals. I wasn't sure if it was possible to be in an astral plane while still conscious. My bones were healing as they should, but they're still a fear in my nerves. The sudden attack didn't help matters. Since I did have an eye injury, there was attention focused on it. I still needed to see a medical specialist to figure out the cause of what is being called a seizure. There wasn't a known history, and I was put on anticonvulsants as a result. There were so many times, I wanted to tell them to stop.

The following morning, I was just wanted to throw up, not to mention feverish. I pretty fell into a catatonic stage, unable to move. I still wasn't sure how I was still having an astral stage despite regaining some control. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. It's was Melanie. I was finally glad to see her after a while. I could tell she likely sneak out, as she was still having been given the clear. I already knew about the sectioning, but you think I'm going to snitch her. The answer is nope, even if I could talk. Now, I still needed a way to talk to her. Yet, I wasn't sure how she knew what I was thinking, she understood. It took me a moment to notice two of me, my body and astral (which before the accident), and it was the latter. _Don't ask how that works._

"I'm here. I had to slip by guards. I wasn't told that it was a lock-down area. Victoria told me all about it. I'm not sure how long she'll be in." Melanie said.

"It's like that for a reason." I said.

"I can understand gaol, but here." Melanie said.

"It's due to safety. I don't even want to know how you break out." I said.

"Some bloke forgot to lock one of the doors. I left when nobody, including Victoria, was looking. I had grabbed a white bucket cap and a blue overall. I didn't want the orderly know what was up. They took everything I had on, claiming it was a 'risk'. I was only left with my undergarment and given a johnny gown similar straight from a prison uniform. That's just stupid!" Melanie said.

You can facepalm for me. My version is like Jean-Luc Picard in one scene.

"You were right about that mental health law. I thought I was to be treated for heart problems. At least, you're treated differently." Melanie said.

"Look, I understand you want to stay healthy but there's a fine line. It was clear you either refuse or ignore what your GP asks of you." I said.

"Still, I just had a heart attack. That doesn't make any sense. Why didn't they explain what kind of treatment to reduce the chances of another? Now, they're saying something about Pellagra or rickets." Melanie said.

"It's likely under section 2. You needed to be evaluated. I'm sorry. There wasn't anything I could do. They ruled out other causes. You're dangerously underweight and suffering from malnutrition, considering those conditions. I hate to ask..."I said.

"6.5 stone if you're asking about my weight." Melanie said.

At that point, I just wanted to slap her upside the head.

"That under two in a half stones. Someone at your height should be at least 9 stone, which is the safest on the low end. I know I might have lost half a stone, but that's mainly due to the accident and the diet I was placed on since I'm having a hard time swallowing." I said.

"I know. You're not a medical practitioner. You had nothing to do with it. I'm saying that I can handle this, but they claim I lost control." (She looks.) "I think I got from Geri." Melanie said.

"I did notice how upset she was. Yet, she was already messed-up." I said.

"I just don't know what to do. I'm too scared to go through what can be..." Melanie said.

"If you're not careful, they could..." I said.

I was interrupted by a missing person call, Code Walker.

"Too late," I said.

Melanie got very scared, knowing she was going to get caught.

"Just calm down." I tried to re-insure.

I knew someone was coming, hoping it was for me.

"You know I don't wanna be here." Melanie spoke up.

I noticed parts of the ceiling were loose, so did Melanie.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I yelled.

I noticed Melanie reach for a chair to use as a ladder and locate one of the studs. I was trying to calm myself down, as Melanie waited in the ceiling. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Melanie, a bloke tried that..." I said.

I heard a sound of footsteps.

"MELANIE!" I yelled.

Of course, my astral form couldn't easily get her.

"Melanie..." I shouted.

My heart was racing, getting the attention of those in the hallway. A nurse and an officer entered the room.

"I thought I heard her in here." The officer said.

"I can check. It doesn't appear that she was seen here." The nurse explained.

I was still astonished by what Melanie did. I could've gone with her as astral but had to be on standby.

"Well, we need to keep this hospital on high alert. I had dealt with a code white before." The officer explained.

I try to speak somehow noticing the kind tracheotomy I was given. My jaw was in pain. I never thought I had to throw anyone under the bus before. I tried to keep my body calm since I knew it could cause someone to notice. They still haven't figure out why I was showing strange reading. They already know about the accident, but I wasn't unable to get an answer.

"Has she seen her?" The officer asks.

"She has been in a terrible accident. You might have heard about it. The type she has to allow for speech with the placement of value since it's meant for a while, but it's limited due to her jaw. She can make some grunts. It's also adjustable. just in case." The nurse said.

"Is there a way she can speak from grunts?" The officer asks.

"Sure, there was a notepad and pen. A nursing assistant found them on the ground during an alert. He looking for another set, just in case she needs to speak. She had a seizure." The nurse said.

They kept closer, I looked at the escape route Melanie took before looking at the men.

"With the injuries she got, I'm not surprised." The officer said.

"She has been placed on anticonvulsants, along with the mild morphine." (He looked at the right eye.) "It looks like something is up. We're still stumped on the results while comatose." The nurse said.

He flashes a touch into that eye.

"Well, the response is all right. Yet, she still seems to be in a daze. The staff has noticed some strange activities. Should've got the eye being covered, looked what happened to John Stapp. It should be awhile for a following would determine of she can see out of that eye." The nurse said.

"Do you think someone should be here to talk to her?" The officer asks.

"There have been visitors, we're trying to get as much as her medical history as we can. Still, puzzled about the EEG results. I mean, a seizure can't last for about two weeks, that's how long she's was in a coma for. Not to mention, they didn't look like something from a seizure." The nurse said.

"Is it sleep paralysis or out of body experience?" The officer asks.

"They seem to be connected. The neurological department has contacted the ESP research team to get some sort of answers. We also got a hold of the chapel where the cardinal works at. He'll provide some help." The nurse said.

"I heard of Leviticus 19:31." The officer said.

"I know that one. The ones we'll giving a holding deal with the living. They made have some clues about this. We've been finding out about more cases of people having similar signs. For a long time, many believe this was pseudoscience but more cases are providing else-wise. We had to inform the parapsychology department. We work with many religious institutions." The nurse said.

"We can get help anywhere we can. The poor thing, she has got to be in a pain." The officer said.

"We know, hence the morphine. The very least is letting us know, her nerves are still intact. No spinal damage despite the back injuries." The nurse said.

"For now, my main focus is on that Scouser of Irish/Scottish ancestry took off." The officer said.

"She's likely still upset about being sectioned. I never had that happened... to be fair, I don't work at the psych department." The nurse said.

"Is it okay if one of my partners, a deputy, comes here to monitor her. After all, this was the last-placed that escapee was seen." The officer said.

"I don't see why not. Should expect some visitors." The nurse said.

Both men left, I just looked at that spot in the ceiling. _Nice going, Melanie! You're a wanted woman. Don't expect a bailout. Of course, I had something to do with it but look, you brought this on to yourself_. To be fair, if she was going to be a flight risk, should have got those doors been locked. I mean, in my astral form is no problem, but a ghost isn't going to what I saw. I was still struggling to sit-up, still lying flat... can't even turn over. I'm pretty sure like a statue. Now, I heard of Fibrodysplasia ossification progressiva, where the victims froze in their place but this is getting... I was a loss of word. I was trying to use my right hand as such as I can.

As I was waiting, I tried to check if I could wiggle the fingers of my left hand, then my feet. I was grateful that my spinal cord wasn't cut, but it was painful doing so. I needed to pass the time while waiting to know where Melanie... better yet, how I'm going to explain this one. Then, I somewhat remembered what the guys were talking about. I had heard about parapsychology at my church a few times, but I never thought that I would be one of them. I knew it had to know about that electric shock I was dealt with. I mean, many of the others were shocked as well... yet, I'm having. I needed a way to get a hold of someone.

I hated having to go for it thanks to the agonizing process. I wanted to scream or talk to someone. I did notice someone standing outside the door, likely looking for Melanie. I was frozen but had my astral form out there. I eventually let out a yelp, it got the deputy's attention. He looked inside, where I was pretty much-making sounds of a mouse. The deputy noticed I was trying to talk. I was in a lot of pain, but I needed to do something. As I said, I never thought I had to do this, but what can I do?

During the situation, Brandy and Mariah came over. They likely heard about what was happening. Brandy had explained that Celine had been interviewing the accident, even showing the burn marks she got for the shock. I still noticed the cast on her left arm, but Brandy just ignores it. Mariah wanted to explain about the driver behind it, the trial, and wondering if I would be able to leave the hospital. I finally tried to speak despite the jaw pain. Brandy just looked at me, along with Mariah. They weren't sure how I was talking about. Suddenly, I finally spoke up, it was very raspy but understandable.

All they were a shock to learn what Melanie did, as they couldn't believe what they heard. I was trying to explain what I was going through and had been hearing. I was in so much pain, but I didn't care... something gotta give. I finally started to cry, which I never did for a long time. All they could be just stand there, though Brandy came to calm me down. The nursing assistant explained that the staff about my situation were just as stump as I was. I also explained the effects of the medication were giving me, and what I been feeling. The assistant went to go check with the ones ordering the medication to see what kind was causing all the problems. He had explained I would still need to examine before I can start rehab, let alone be allowed treated at home.

After a while, I tried to relax since the outburst. I felt like a child half the time since I never had to that. I wasn't in the mood to do much of anything, apart from watching the telly... and even that gets boring though **_"_****_The Simpsons"_** and some Disney cartoons kept me calm. My jaw was still wired, yet in a way, I can have some form of speech. However, I just keep soldiering on, knowing I was going have to deal with Melanie in some way. Since I was able to make that breakthrough, I have begun to talk with as many as I could. It was keeping my mind off the pain I was dealing with, from the bandage changing to a blanket bath. Yet, I was still uncomfortable about having a bedpan or nappy... _don't even ask why_.

Still, my mind was on Melanie, and where she had run off to. I was finally able to move around in a wheelchair, of course with the nurse assistant helping. It had been a while since I sat upright. It was oddly much better than staying in bed all day. I was still on a ventilator, as it was still too early for decannulation. However, talks of downsizing have been on the works. I was still suffering from the many side-effects, making me fragile. When I was placed as the window for the first time in a while, it was galvanizing. I haven't seen the outside for a long time.

Even so, I still had to be careful with my neck. The assistant was checking my vitals, making sure it was going as needed. While doing so, I got a look at some movement on the ground floor. The assistant looked as well, knowing about what happened. The assistant left for a moment to ask someone to check the CCTV footage for any activity, leaving me with the deputy. When the assistant came back, he explained that there was an escape. The hospital would have to issue a warrant.


	5. Chapter 5

During the night, I finally was able to sleep and resume the field in my dreams. I figure I would return to something I liked. I was able to go to the field, as a healthy person, before the accident. Yet, despite it, there was still something bothering apart from Melanie running away from the hospital. Knowing, I can enter dreams of others, I knew I had to try to find Melanie if I can. I wasn't sure if this was known as lucid dreaming, even during the two weeks. I was able to control in somewhere, with hopes of convincing Melanie to come back. I was going to try to for it while I was asleep, but I had noticed there was a problem trying. Whenever I do enter the astral plane, my body goes into a catatonic stage and often leaving in pain upon returning.

The next morning, I was trying to look for something on the telly when a news headline was reporting about an escapee from a psych ward. While her name wasn't released, Melanie's details were. I just wanted to shut down for a while, but I was apprehensive about it because of the pain I find myself in. I don't want to be put on any more drugs for it due to the side effects. Luckily, my mum came over to see how I was doing. I try to explain about what Melanie did following being sectioned. She was surprised to hear about what happened, let alone being able to talk in some manner. My mum was informed about the amount of pain I was sincerely in and attempts to ease the tensions. I wanted to be able to hug her in order to calm her down, but she understood I still couldn't do so. It would be about two months before I can be the switch from the Halo to a different kind of brace.

I have been screened to see if my jaw would be able to move once again, the same goes with the tracheotomy would be dealt with. I know about a stoma being left behind, but it'll likely to stitched together to allow it to heal faster. After some awhile, I was able to obtain some books to read as I was starting to get bored with the telly, going leaving it on for the news. I was trying to figure out where Melanie took off since I was worried about her thanks to the recent health situation. Suddenly, I heard some footsteps approaching my direction, assuming it was just more visitors. I was right about that, but not the kind of I was used to.

I was given a check-up as normal, but I was seen by someone who was working at the parapsychology department. She kinda scared me a bit, but I was told that she was just helping with my recent EEG activities. I was still trying to talk as much as I could, despite it being scratchy. I was trying to mime my lip during it in order for the staff member to understand what was going on. I wanted to explain what I saw happening. Finally, I greeted by an officer who was working on the case, asking me if I saw Melanie. To be fair, I didn't which way she took off but did explain why Melanie left. I had to explain what condition she was in, along with Geri since she too was staying.

Suddenly, I felt some strange pains and basically got a vision of the pitch, which kinda scared me. It was the very pitch I almost died, yet it was coming back. Then, I was starting to hear a familiar voice, it was Melanie in trouble. I was hooked on to the EEG to check, as normal. It picked up the activities. I wasn't why I was getting these visions, during my routine check-up. Of course, Geri wheeled herself into the room, with Brandy behind her. Again, I didn't want to know how Geri gave those guards the slip despite a flight risk order. Brandy had followed Geri and noticed all the people in the room.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know... wait." Brandy said.

"Now, don't look at me. I had nothing to do..." Geri said.

"It's all right. We need to know about what happened to Melanie." The researcher said.

"I know... she got loose. I heard I was though the vents." Geri said.

"We know that part. We just don't know what direction or how to reach her. I have a team looking for her." The officer said.

"Kind in mind, she's allergic to dogs." Geri said.

I almost slipped into a catatonic stage, causing my body to shake.

"HELP HER!" Brandy barked.

Mariah had come around to see what was happening.

"What just happening? Should we leave?" Mariah asks.

"It's all right. Would it be okay if I had an interview with just these women? It could help with case." The officer said.

"Sure," Mariah said, looking at both Brandy and Geri.

"She can't keep having these seizures! HER SPINE!" Geri said.

They left while stayed, my seizure stopped. They returned just as it did.

"It hurts." I squeaked, sound like a mouse.

I started to sob since I hadn't in this much pain, prompting Geri to grab my hand. 

"It's okay. It passed." Geri said.

"What does? Mel is on her way over. She had to go to visit Victoria." Mariah explained.

"That's okay, Victoria does need some help after her..." I said, stopping short from suicide.

"I know. She showed me the cuts. I never thought she would wanna do something like that. I know she rarely smiles and known brooder, but that. " Mariah said.

"Even David didn't know, and he was very worried. He has a strict hands-off rule when it comes to women." Brandy said.

I froze up before returning.

"This is all pointing to a form PSI." The researcher said.

"What's that?" Mariah asks.

"A few years ago, the Stargate Project was exposed as it was meant to help out during the Cold War. However, those involved claimed to be part of the PSI, but nothing was proven. In this case, we noticed an extra amount of discharge of pulses, triggering these." The researcher said.

"Well, the car did break a light pole, resulting in the wires touching the wet ground. It was almost like a lightning bolt." Mariah said.

"How big was the flash?" The officer asks.

"It was too..." I struggled to explain.

"It's all right. It caught me off guard." Mariah said.

"That charge likely rewired the pulses, activating areas we're still unable to figure out. At least, we know black-outs and seizures are known side-effects." The researcher said.

"That explains the list of medications I was handed over. There's an ongoing investigation." The nurse explained.

"I feel sick." I whispered.

"I understand. We'll be going to some scans of the neurological system to see where to move from next. We don't want the side-effects to having a toll on the recovering process." The researcher explained.

The researcher and nurse left the room, leaving Brandy and Geri returned to the room.

"Poor thing, you should get some rest." Geri said.

"What did they say?" Mariah asks.

"They just want more information on Melanie's medical history. They have to send out a warrant to get her back, as they're worried about her health." Geri said.

"For someone who had a heart attack, she could take off like that. It's like she was able to give the guards the slip." Brandy said.

"I heard that." Geri said.

Suddenly, I blacked-out, this time I wasn't waking up. Brandy screams out my name. My body wasn't responding, couldn't move but likely I was still able to breathe. I was very scared again, but suddenly I was finding my astral form at the same pitch. I was right, Melanie was heading to that area. I had to stop her, but without my body, it was easier said than done. Still, I soldiered on, as in the form, I was wearing want I had on at the time of the accident. I was able to locate Melanie just before she steps foot near the pitch.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Melanie did that, as she looked around.

"How did you I would be here?" Melanie asks.

"I had to leave my body to find you." I told her.

"You what..." Melanie asks.

"Look, your health is endangered, the police are on their way over here." I said.

"I don't want to be in lock-up. I had gone through with it enough." Melanie said.

Melanie touched a metal pole, causing the astral separation again. The way she was shocked looked like straight for a Public Information Film about substation. 

"MELANIE" I scream out.

"What... no, not again!" Melanie said.

"She was trying to warn you. The area is still off-limits, not sure who thought of restarting the power." Someone said.

We looked, it was Nick.

"Who's... father... Chris..." Melanie said.

"I get that a lot. I have been around in many places, working at a travel agency. Gotta pass time." Nick said.

"What's happening?" Melanie pleaded.

We all watch as Melanie's lifeless body is taken by ambulance as paramedics work on bringing her back.

"Sorry, you had to see that." Nick said.

Melanie's astral started to break down. I had to help.

"Just calm DOWN! It happened to me. Don't get me even started on that four-wheel drive car that did this." I barked.

"Melanie, you needed some help. I could understand the pressure of trying to cope with everyday stress." Nick said.

"Not to mention, there isn't a single cause. I know you want to blame me for making it worse, be my guess. I don't blame you for getting to this point." I said.

"I wanted to focus on my health, and Geri was trying to help. It's has nothing to do with you if you're thinking about my control my looks." Melanie said.

"News flash, she developed hers from due issues I had noticed of her. I'm not sure what it is, but I know that you need to stop." I said.

"It could be crying for some form of attention." Nick said.

"I had very been seen as a weakling, growing up. I wasn't always the toughest." Melanie said.

"We seem to be getting somewhere. You be surprised how that's common." Nick said.

We located a bench to sit down.

"When I was younger, I thought she was seen as weak, leading me to get into sports. It was one of the ways I was I felt like fitting in." Melanie said.

"Did any of the others..." I asked.

"I noticed this girl was on the football team. She was very active. I wanted to fit in. I have begun to increase my exercise regime and watched out what I was eating." Melanie said.

"We understand that. If you ask me, athletes would require to eat more in order to keep up." Nick said.

"Melanie, if something is bothering you, you can just talk to us. We won't judge you. Like I said, I'll take one for the team." I said.

"All I just want belong... that's all. I wasn't sure about what was happening to you. When I heard about..." Melanie said.

Melanie's body was finally regaining consciousness.

"I should return, she's going to need my help more than ever." I explained.

"Say, that could help her and Geri. I think I know why she didn't want to stay in her room." Nick said.

After a while, I returned to my body and regain control. Brandy, Mariah, Geri, and a nurse all were looking at me... scared as normal. I tried to make sense of what was going on. Geri grabbed my right hand, as she was very worried about me. I just wanted to tell her off about what was happening. Just before I could get a word, Mel arrived.

"Can someone tell me why have they strapped Melanie on a gurney when she has a serious burn on her left hand?" Mel said.

"She grabbed an electrify pole, they were still stuck on fixing it." I squeaked out.

Mel just stood there, couldn't believe what she heard.

"She just another attack. We're starting to suspect she's developing an extrasensory perception." Mariah said, explaining my condition.

"That could explain the blackouts" Brandy noted.

"No, I mean was talking about why is Melanie being treated like a prisoner. I know about the heart attack, but there isn't a law against having one." Mel said.

"She... left... with... out... clear." I expressed.

"I know, your jaw still in a host of pain." Mel said,

Mel came over to check my forehead.

"It looks like you're running a fever. Has anyone took a look?" Mel asks.

The nurse returned after hearing another attack.

"Yes, hence why she's getting some fluids. It's all that can be done. We're slowing weaning her off the ventilator to allow her to breathe on her own, but the tube will have to stay due to her jaw. It'll need about another week or two before she can start swallowing again. Until then, she has to be kept on a feeding tube, the same goes for the ventilator. She'll be seeing a speech therapist." The nurse said.

"What about the causes of her seizures? Was it from the accident?" Brandy asks.

"Could be, but it's too early to be sure. Still, the theory of the electric jolt activating parts of her brain to trigger a form of ESP, making her into one for real." The nurse said.

"You mean, like in that film about Japan." Mariah said.

"Something like that. Anyhow, she'll be seeing a specialist to check on her neck." The nurse said.

"Do you have any idea when she'll be allowed to leave?" Geri asks.

Mel, Mariah, Brandy, and the nurse just looked at her.

"Well, someone keeps sneaking out of her room." Mariah said.

I found myself gigging.

"For now, she'll be staying here. She has a lot of people coming to visit her." The nurse said.

"Isn't that..." Brandy said.

"No, she'll be transported to the operating theatre. We'll try to make her stay as comfortable as we can." The nurse said.

I was starting to irritated with all the investigation that has yet to have any answers, still, I was too weak to do much of anything. I still didn't tell anyone how Melanie broke out, but I was certain that she was going to get it. Before I was to see the group of people, I needed to see how Melanie was doing in person this time. 

As I was being brought into the examining area for a routine check, the lift was taking some time. I was able to get a chance to meet up with Melanie after she got her hand treated. She too had to under some skin graft for that, which explains the cast. She didn't look happy that she was had to be strapped down like I was... to be fair, in my case, it was to prevent a fall. I looked into her face, noticing the tears she had been crying, begging them to stop choking her. They had to be careful when restraining her arms, in order to keep that tube in place while not injuring her hand further. They managed to put her on a nasogastric tube, kept similar to mines before switching to a G-Tube. I finally had a chance to strike up a conversation with Melanie, trying to calm her down during the confusion. Melanie was starting to develop some of the sensations I was having, and she wanted to leave, again. I told her that she wasn't allowed to do so, which it's she didn't want to hear. I had to ask if they would house her with Victoria, let alone know how she was doing. I hadn't seen Victoria in awhile and wondered if I was ever going to see her before she leaves. Victoria still has a few days before she can leave, after getting a diagnosis on her mental health. I knew both of them might need each other for help and that would include Geri.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, I was still dazed from the examination I had to endure. The fever had gone down a bit and had been able to check out the suite. It was a welcome change from just staying in a single room all day, which can get boring after a while. I was starting to get some looks from other patients, as I haven't seen many of them in person. I almost felt weak but stay strong because I needed to help my friends out with their health situation. As I was being wheeled into the operating theatre, in order to have my eye dealt with, I noticed a strange people just looking and talking. While I was given medication to reduce the chances of a seizure, I ended up having another black-out.

While in astral form this time, I went to go to the area where I saw the group. As usual, my astral form had the football kit I had during the operation. I was able to hear what they were talking about since I knew it had to be about me. While waiting in the room next to the operating theatre, I kept noticing one of the people entering the theatre... one by one. I was starting to wonder to know who were these people were and why me. After about an hour, I was able to return to my body, but this time both of my eyes were working. While I was waking up, I noticed the same group just looking at me. As I was being wheeled from the theatre, the assistant had to handle some paperwork. As I waited, I heard a familiar sound... it was Geri.

"Again, Geri... why..." I was about to asks.

"You know I can't just standby and let..." Geri said.

"Don't you mean wheeled?" A voice behind asks.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Oh... I was given a flatmate despite my dismay, claiming I was a flight risk. What the fuck they think I would be that." Geri said.

It was quite a relief to hear some profanity in awhile. _Hey, it breaks off the stress._

"Well... stay still." It said.

"I'm going to assume..." I squeaked.

I try to move to face the women.

"It's gotta be a chore to keep your neck still, not to mention your entire. That has to be nightmare." Geri said.

"I know, it's been a long since I was able to sit-up. Try dealing with a tracheotomy." I said.

"Did they say when it'll be taken out?" Geri asks.

"Just soon as my jaw is unwired. Even then, they'll likely place a speaking value due to the fears of my neck. For a decannulation, a date hasn't been set." I said.

"What's that man who was with doing?" Geri asks.

"He's getting some paperwork." (I looked around.) "Geri, do you know any idea on who were those people?" I ask.

"I think I had heard about them, but I'm not sure what's going on." Geri said.

Geri looked over to the doorway, she wheeled in a chair towards me. _Don't ask._

"I don't why every time I go, it causes an issue." Geri said.

"Well, it could be a fear for your health, not only your leg. I just speak with Melanie last night. She was upset about being admitted." I told her.

"For a burned hand, then why the ward that's she's on." Geri said.

"She broke out. I saw the whole thing." I said.

"You did?" Geri asks.

"You know I'm having trouble talking and froze in place. I'm just lucky anyone could understand what I was talking about." I said.

"How come she got admitted for something that she can handle at home with just extra caution if they couldn't find any else wrong? In fact, how did she get a heart attack it doesn't have a history?" Geri asks.

"She wasn't eating enough to keep up with her active lifestyle, refuses to take it easy. She's dangerously underweight. I know, I'm underweight but that's due to the inability to eat solids for now." I told her.

I had to show her the feeding tube I was hooked, via the stomach.

"I never thought she was underweight. I always thought she was just fine, didn't see many problems. She's being treated like a baby." Geri said.

"Don't get me going." I whispered.

"Why would they think that way?" Geri asks.

"You may not, but both me and Mel often did. They're worried that she'll continue to hurt herself. Victoria is in for..." I said before I had a chance to say.

The assistant arrived.

"Sorry about that. I had to get some of the files through the internet and fax system. It took some time in order to get the right paperwork." The assistant said.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea why there are a group of men in the hall?" Geri asks.

"I'm not sure..." (He pager went off.) "One second" (He went to the wall phone.) "Yes, this is..." The assistant said.

As he spoke, I sat back on the gurney. Geri, of course, peaks at my files and noticed something about PSI.

"What's clairvoyance?" Geri asks.

It got my attention.

"What" I asks.

"It says that you're developing clairvoyance abilities. It's quite similar in that film, "_**Akira**_"." Geri said.

All I could do was stare, "point where".

"Right there," Geri said, showing me where it was.

The assistant returned.

"Sorry about that. I'll get you back to your room." The assistant said.

I was wheeled back to my room, as Geri went back to hers but not before saying bye. I wasn't quite sure what that kind of statement means... clairvoyance. When I got back, I had to find some way to understand what does it mean to be clairvoyance. I looked around the room to see what was new, finding two luggage bags next to my bed. A note was attached to the luggage, explaining what was inside. The items included a Game Boy with some games and batteries, some earphones and toiletries just to name a few. There also some letters, after someone has heard about the accident. I was still trying to get over about what having clairvoyance abilities, especially remember about the bible verse that officer was talking about.

While I was reading a book I had on hand, two people I never saw before entered my room. They had to be the ones I saw when getting my eye checked out. I wasn't sure who they still were, even when I was being placed another gurney to wheeled into another room for some unknown reason. I was given some medication for pain since thanks to that history, but it caused me to black-out. This triggered my astral form again, and I had to watch as my body was being worked. I had to use the time to go see how Melanie was doing, along with Victoria. I'm no doctor, but I'm finding asking how much longer Victoria would still need to stay. If I recalled, if she wanted to, get a discharge and be given home-treatment by now. I checked out the area, Victoria was still there, not sure how much longer she'll be there.

Victoria was in the middle of a group meeting about an eating disorder, along with Melanie, who had been sectioned. Melanie wasn't in the mood to be in the group, let alone be forced into treatment. I presume that Melanie was protesting this, as she was refused to talk. I figure I join in since I wasn't sure if anyone can see me in my astral form, which gives some insight into what was going on. I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help both of them if they ever get to be discharged. Victoria was explaining about symptoms, what appear to be avoidant type, but Melanie wouldn't open up on her health.

Finally, after a while, Victoria brought up the pitch accident I was in, which caused Melanie to pretty much close herself off. The psychologist's assistant noticed this and wrote something about on a notepad he was given, allowing me to look at being written about her. I didn't like what was being said about her, but I couldn't tell Melanie right there. Victoria also noticed that as well, but she didn't want to mention my name... at least, not yet. However, another person in the group did bring up my name and recent stage. _I just wanna slap him._ I also got a closer look at Melanie's wrist, to see how it was doing. I noticed that it was somewhat reinforced, not sure if it was due to wanting to harm herself by removing the bandages. After the session was done, both Victoria and Melanie went back to their room, yep they made to be flatmates. _Not sure how that works._ This gave me a chance to listen in on the conversation that they ended up having up.

"What you want me to do?" Melanie asks.

"You had to be placed on a sectioned because you kept refusing the treatment your GP ask of you. They're just worried for you like they did to me." Victoria said.

"They can't just keep me here! I can understand..." Melanie said.

"Look, you were warned of this for a long time. It's for own safety. Now, you're considered a flight risk, thanks to that stunt." Victoria said.

"Vic..." Melanie pleaded.

"Look, we're all in the same problem. You can't keep yourself bottled up. It was one of the first things I had to come to terms with." Victoria said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Melanie asks.

"Melanie, they need to know what is the nature of her health. They need to understand what you have so they can treat it." Victoria said.

"I had two heart attacks and a burned hand. That's enough what. What more do they want from me? I got nothing else to give." Melanie said.

"They need to why you're dangerously underweight. You must've some form of stress-causing this." Victoria said.

"Look, I can control it." Melanie said.

"That's not true! You lost control." Victoria said.

"Of What?" Melanie asks.

Melanie has begun to shake uncontrollably as she started to weep.

"Calm down! Look if she was here, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see any of us like this." Victoria said.

"I already have seen what they did to her." Melanie said.

"I know. It was an accident. She'll need us to be strong. We got the issues we have to got us into this mess. We can't let her stage of health get any worse than it's already. I'm not sure what they're doing to her right now. All, we know she's been trying to regain control, but with these folks with her... I'm not quite sure." Victoria said.

"I bet they're performing who knows what on her. You know that scene in..." Melanie said.

"Look, it was meant to treat her injuries. It's nothing unusual." Victoria said.

"How many surgeries can she take in a short amount of time? That gotta put her on cob on, sooner or later. It's clear she isn't made up." Melanie said.

"I could take only so much" I mumbled.

For reason, they noticed someone was speaking.

"What was that?" Melanie asks.

"Must be the vents" Victoria said.

Melanie was certain that she heard me.

"I'm sure someone was speaking to us." Melanie said.

"Come on, there's a table football in the lounge. I figure it'll calm you down." Victoria said.

"Still..." Melanie said.

Before I could hear the rest of the meeting, I witness a white flash that blinded me for a moment. Before long, I noticed a fleet of lights coming in a row. I was starting to wake up from whatever was going on in that room, feeling dazed out. I finally got back it was quiet, didn't tell anyone on what just happened. The medical dressing on my right hand had been changed since the wound was healing. I was starting to be able to see better than before but still confused on the matter. For a while, I thought I could finally get much-needed rest from those testing I was being given. They were really wearing me out, almost putting me back.

I spent a while trying to collect my thoughts on what just happened despite the constant pain I was going through. I just went back to the book I was reading, but still thought about those strange people who wanted to see me about. I was still trying to understand why would they wanna put me through the kind of examining I was given. When another assistant came to give me a cleaning, I had to ask him about what was going on. The assistant had no clue about what was happening but let me know about another group of people coming shortly after it was deemed safe to free my jaw. I told him how I was getting too sick to handle all of these probings that was being done on me. The assistant felt bad about what was happening to me, there wasn't anything that can be done. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few days past, I was finally getting my jaw looked. I still wondering about who were those people that wanted to see about the EEG scans and ESP activities that I been developing. I didn't understand what was going on, the accident at the pitch was also on my mind. I know I would have to endure another set of questions but hoped it was the police this time. My right hand was also checked out to see if another set of dressing was needed or not. After my jaws were finally free, I was talking in some way again despite still being on a respirator, though a speaking value. The body cast was modified to allow me to be in a wheelchair at times but still had that Halo and my left arm was on the mend. My leg burns were also examined, as skin grafts were done on them hence the garments. While being I was still getting out, the same officer from before came in to ask me a few questions, understanding I was still too sick.

The officer was asking me about the pitch accident, as I wasn't able to do so during those two. The questions had to be kept to a nominal due to the pain I was still suffering. I gave out as many details as I was able to explain included moments after the accident. The officer was quite astonished about the details I was able to provide, but he stayed professional during the interview as he had been told about the EEG results. The series of questions I was given was pretty basic, nothing strange.

Afterward, I was finally able to relax and focus on my recovery. I was looking forward to some form of rehab since it could finally get my mind off the idea of what I was going through. Yet, I had to handle a fair enough of visitors while starting a new liquid diet. During the day, I was being wheeled into one of the examining rooms for what I thought would be a routine psychometric examination. However, as I was being wheeled, I noticed the area wasn't the usual wing of the hospital... it looked like something straight from that film Geri was talking about. I started to get scared about what was going on, or why me. Just before I got there, I was informed that... for my safety... there might be some recording done. When I was finally brought into a room, there was a group of people who needed to see me. It was very scary for me, to the point I blacked-out causing the astral form again. I soon started to notice a pattern, but I was powerless to stop what was going on. Yet, unlike before, even in my astral form, I was noticed for some reason. It was rather rare for anyone apart from Melanie to see this form. A series of questions were given to me, which included being able to locate certain locations. I noticed that I was hooked up many machines, all checking my vitals... causing them to go off at times. Finally, I just wanted to stop because this having an effect on my physical recovery.

After a while, I fully regain control but was already back in my room, trying to figure out what was going on. I finally sat up, despite the pain since I knew I was expecting some company. I was hoping it wasn't those men again because my body can't take it much longer with those guys. I was also trying to drinking without the need for a feeding tube, though I was still on IV drips. Finally, I was able to see some visitors I was pleased to see after what I had to go through.

"Has it to finally be able to speak?" Mariah asks.

"I could a little better, but I'm still sore." I explained.

"At least, they were able to adjust to allow a speaking value. I didn't think it could be done. I'm going to assure that it was thanks to all those seizures you keep happening, all of sudden." Mariah said.

"It's in case I have another black-out. I never I would say it, but I'm getting scared. I'm not sure for how long, though. I wouldn't be surprised if it's half a year or so. Same goes with the seizures since there's isn't much of family history, aside from autoimmune diseases." I said.

"I know. I mean, having to go all through that. Makes you wanna leave. The team is still pulling for you." Mariah said.

"I know, but I'm still too weak. I still need to be cleared for rehab, likely in sports medicine." I said.

"Has anyone said anything about those people who keeps screening your head for some reason? I mean, hasn't an eye injury been bad enough?" Mariah asks.

"I did suffer a concussion and just got out of a coma. I keep finding myself unable to move, even when awake." I said.

"Have you told any of the doctors?" Mariah asks.

"I did. There's anything that couldn't do much about it. I finally changed to a new diet." I said.

I felt very weak, as I didn't have enough energy.

"It should help out. I mean, I had heard about Melanie's escape attempt. How much she got in trouble for? I heard of those from jail, but this one." Mariah said.

"Not much just got declared a flight risk. She doesn't want to able to confess that she has a problem with food. She told me about her weight. I just want to slap her for it." I said.

"Are you serious?" Mariah asks.

"She was clearly underweight; I might've seen a rib or two." I said.

"What can of eating disorder does she have?" Mariah asks.

"I'm not sure, it looked like anorexia. I have noticed the signs. I mean, I'm underweight myself but that's due to my injuries. I have to take it slowly before I can be returned to normal." I said.

"Say, I got it. If Melanie pays attention to you on dieting. It might convince her to take better control." Mariah said.

I thought about the idea.

"Have they gave you anything to drink?" Mariah asks.

"A grab a cup of water rather too quickly, it was refreshing to finally thing through be throat despite being careful with the tracheotomy. I have to admit, I would go for a tin of spaghetti rings. " I said.

"They almost got Melanie got a feeding tube, unlike in your case." Mariah said.

"Well, in my case, it's being monitored. I want to miss out on is just doing something tasks, like just using the ladies' room or bathing." I said.

"They got you on nappies." Mariah said.

"I'm glad I'm withdrawing from that. It has gotten felt awkward at times." I said.

Mariah just snickered.

"Well, if often the simple things, that can help out." Mariah said.

A sound was heard from the corridor.

"Who are they?" Mariah asks.

"They were the folks I had to deal with earlier. I wasn't sure why I was brought into this room. I thought it was to get my throat to check out. It didn't much for me to understand something was up. Some looked like the men in black and some other group." I said.

"What was it like?" It had to be scary enough for someone like you to be let your guard down. When was the last time I ever have seen you scared?" Mariah asks.

"Well, it was almost like that scene in that Japanese film. I couldn't figure out what was happening, as I soon myself in two separate places. It was one of these forms that I was trapped in. I'm still too scared to talk about it. My heart was racing, started to sweat, and my body was shaking but I wasn't to control it. It was like I was being split into two or more. I never had that kind of feeling before in my life, not even on the pitch did I get that amount." I explained to her.

"You mean a separation of body and soul. I have heard about something like before, but there wasn't much evidence to prove if it can be. Do they think something likely triggered that? It could explain the recent examinations." Mariah said.

"I think so. However, every time I do that my body suffers, putting me on more medication. I don't think my body can be pushed too far." I said.

"Has any of the doctors been told about this?" Mariah asks.

"There wasn't much that can be done. All I could be looking at them, while my body was motionless and hooked up to many machines in that room. This is just..." I said.

I was a loss of words at that point, as the pain was starting to get to me. Around that time, my mum and Paul come over to see how I was doing. They could tell I was pretty much upset about what was happening to me, wondering what was about. I wasn't willing to explain the situation, which they understood why I was scared. Of course, Paul just had to go for his jokes, this time about _**X-Men**_. I couldn't resist laughing at that one, despite actually being very painful to do so. I was told that I would finally be able to start rehab, at least to be able to walk again. I figure that it would finally get my mind off what I had to go through. I was really starting to get used to being in a wheelchair despite needing help.

It was also around that time, a diary was started to see how far I was able to go. I had my family take some pictures though I was okay with a video type. I needed to do something in case the wrong happens since I had a feeling that the folks in that room were liking doing the same. Mel, Brandy, and Mariah liked the idea because they wanted to know why these strange people were coming to see me. It was also a way for the doctors to see how the process was going as I did okay them to record some of my surgeries. It was likely due to medical and educational reasons.

I was also given how Geri, Melanie, and Victoria were all doing. Geri was finally given clearance to leave but wanted to see me before she left. Geri had to be put on a watch for her health, thanks to her nutritional needs were troubling. It was the primary reason why she had to be held. Melanie was still holding out on her issues, but Victoria was making some process. From what I heard, Melanie had to be placed on a feeding tube for refusal to eat has taken a toll on her health. Victoria was starting to take some form of responsibility for her actions, but I still haven't found out what caused her to reject certain food.

I was starting to get fan letters, guess a lot of people on the team and those who saw what happened wanted to know how I was doing. I couldn't say how to overwhelm that feeling to know much I was missed, though it would be a long time before I would be able to play again in the field. _Oh, the electric field was finally dealt with, __making it safe at all_. For the moment, things were looking for me as I was finally didn't have to endure those strange examinations that were doing done me. Yet, the thoughts about those people wanting to see my astral form were still on my mind as I still wasn't why. I needed to see someone about what was happening to me as I was starting to become the subject of such an investigation. All I wanted to do was relax, get ready for rehab, and try to focus on my recovery.

I started to read many of the fan letters to pass the time, as it would help me ease the pain I was going through. It was rather reassuring to finally get my mind off the pain I was going through, in some cases, inspired to write some of the letters back. I also opted to write some letters to Victoria and Melanie in order to keep them company, helping them with their recovery. I also begin my secondary passion for artistry in order to ease the pain I was going. The kinds of artwork I focused on were mostly with pen art, as I was limited to what I had on hand and my hand was still in a lot of pain. Still, it kept me going. I remembered that I could make some imaginative works with little I had on hand, _no pun intended. _With the amount of free time I have, I took my time working but still thought about what I was going through despite being able to do one at a time.

Suddenly, I just recall my experiences of leaving my body as somehow I was still able to separate myself with my body and soul, which I was still unable to understand why was this happening. Withal, I tried to stay focus, as I was able to remotely see what was happening to me, which still gotten me worried about. Why was I still having these feelings and was I alone? That was a frightening thought I had.

Finally, it soon faded, back at the pitch, in my gear... back to my health, hair in brunches... _just like they been_. I knew it had to be another attack, but this time it wasn't as bad... all just being able to play the sport I loved. I thought it had to be a sign about something, but I wasn't able to understand what it still meant. I wasn't sure if this was getting the attention of anyone at the hospital, but I found myself, _old self_, in the middle in an empty field in the middle of play. I could still hear the echoes of the crowd cheering on, as I just continued to play the sport of football... that I missed doing a lot. Soon, I was able to see my teammates on the field with me along with the opposing team, the same ones I had before the moment of impact. It was just a simple game, pretty innocent. Then, it was there I finally kicked the ball into the net... it all black. I found myself back in the hospital, with a nurse assistant checking my vitals. 


	8. Chapter 8

When the day finally came, I was brought into one of the rooms for physical therapy. I was finally able to get the meeting with those people off my mind for a while. Given my background in football, I was seen by a specialist in sports medicine and was mindful of the tracheotomy. I was starting the process toward decannulation as the respirator need was being reduced, though a kind was planned to allow me to breathe in case my seizures go at it. My body had to get used to being able to function before the accident. It was mostly due to my back thanks to the broken ribs that had done a number on my lungs. I rarely complain despite the amount of pain I was frequently in.

Despite this, the thought about those men was still on my mind, wondering why would they want to know what was on it. I was checked to see if I stand for a period of time, which was needed to be able to walk again despite legs being bandaged. A special kind of compassion was used to allow me to move legs. It was unclear if I would be able to return to the pitch as a player, though I could do as a supporter. For now, it was the off-season while most of us to recover. My newfound abilities were also getting the attention of the police department, making me take an interest in forensics. Since I was still going to be recovering, I might as well take up a course to keep me busy. Yet, I still wondered about what was going on with both Victoria and Melanie, though I had heard the former was allows to explore the suite for awhile. This allowed her fiancé, David, to come over to see how she was doing. It was finally allowing me to see how she was doing, while I was waiting for routine therapy.

However, during my physical therapy, I noticed the specialist looked very familiar as if I had seen him before. I wasn't quite sure about what was going on, but it was respectable to see someone who had a lot of patience. As I was struggling to try to stand for a brief moment, he was just tranquil... not raising a voice. He looked actually like Nick, the very one. I had a chance to get a closer look and noticed that he was wearing a similar to Nick's except he was dressed similar to a member of the Royal Military Police. Despite it, I was too focused on recovering to be bothered with him, but he also looked like that priest I saw on the pitch. Were these blokes brothers or the same bloke? After the session, I was very sore, which was expected, but I noticed Victoria waiting for something. What was it, I wasn't sure since she's had admitted herself to the psychiatric ward. Thanks to that, Victoria can request leave if she wants, but I noticed that she was asking for an extended stay, which David with her. David was beside himself, but he understood how frail Victoria was, putting her at a relapse. It was clear there had to be something more than a simple eating disorder if that was possible. I did hear about the diagnoses of rickets in both of them, which it's rare in adults. Abruptly, almost like on cue, Victoria was wheeled down the corridor by a nursing assistant, who suddenly needed to grab some files. It was there I was finally to meet up with Victoria, as I just returned to my room.

"Busy day?" Victoria asks.

"I know. I'm still in pain but can deal with it." I said.

"Been a while since you can speak grunting, I almost starting to get used it." Victoria said.

"It'll still be a while before for the decannulation, it's mainly to due to my rib cage being messed-up," I said.

"That's gotta... well" Victoria explained.

"I know. Say, how's Melanie's doing? I wasn't sure if I should meet up with her." I said.

"You won't believe done this one. She tried to escape again overnight, after pulling that IV drip out and manages to free herself in order to get that tube out. I was with a different group when she made another attempt. I found myself laughing at her for that but tried to hold it in." Victoria said.

"What made her think that would work?" I ask.

"She didn't think that through. She suffered some bruises, a busted right leg, and now a broken neck, after trying to escape again, this time with the chute. She went straight down. It's not even close to what they did to her next." Victoria said.

"What did they do to her?" I ask.

I wanted to laugh at Melanie at that point. She's brave but crazy.

"They put her in a wheelchair." Victoria said.

"With a busted leg, blame them?" I asks.

"Nothing strange except locking her in it, as they opted for an attendant-propelled wheelchair since they have seen what she can be." Victoria said.

"You mean" I said.

"Something like one of those kinds they use in prison. She's not allowed to use her joints for awhile." Victoria said.

"If I wasn't in this mess, I would've just walked over to see it for myself". I told her, while trying to keep my laughter to a minimal thanks to my injuries.

I did remember at one point of bed rest being part of medical treatment, but I was still trying to come to terms.

"How long these she has to be like that?" I asks.

"With the exception of using the restroom, which is monitored, I say about a few days. She clearly doesn't want to admit to having a problem They also inserted a feeding tube directly into her stomach, similar to yours. They had to put her under sedation because she kept fighting as she refused to have anything apart from fluids going pass her throat. They did get a nasty surprise, that forced her to have surgery on the spot." Victoria said.

I showed where it was inserted a G-tube, on my left. They opted to leave it for awhile until it was safe as I still on a liquid diet as it was the pull method used. I later learned about the fight she put up before someone recommend the push-method after the nasal version was revealing a clue into her health. _Look, it's better than an enema, that's for sure. Don't even ask!_

"There's a lot of stigmas, and I considered seeking similar help. It's mainly to figure out people were, and why would they want me." I said.

Both Mariah and Brandy came over.

"Did anyone noticed what Melanie got herself into? Both Jewel and Celine saw the damages at the elevator when we all heard about it. Melanie's lucky she lived, the other girls had a hard time holding in their laughter over it." Mariah asks.

"I noticed the security guards were dumbfounded, but they ended up laughing. They were in the laundry room when they caught her. If anyone else thought of doing, they ought to be like 'NOPE'." Brandy said.

"I just told her." Victoria said.

"I know. Jewel and Celine both saw it while getting a follow-up. They have been on trying to get off pain-killers, as they didn't what to be addicts." Brandy said.

"I don't blame them. A small portion of the patients at the ward are there for addiction." Victoria said.

"I'm no doctor but doesn't that have a dangerous effect." Mariah wondered.

"It's the first I ever saw that," Victoria said.

"They know I can't be still for long." I said.

"Make sense since one of the treatments for your kind of trauma requires movement." Mariah said.

"It hurts pretty bad, but I just ignore it ." I said.

"Someone who still has a reputation on pushing things to a limit." Mariah said.

"It's in my blood." I said.

"I thought it was all the drugs you were given." Victoria said.

"VICKI" Brandy said.

"Well, I wished they didn't give me too much that causes me to be sicker than already in." I explained.

"I know. Say, did anyone hear about something about ESP research?" Mariah asks.

"You won't believe this one." I said.

"What's that, astral projection?" Brandy asks.

"How did you that?" I asks.

Both Victoria and Mariah were just as surprised as I was since I yet to explained to anyone else about it.

"My cousin, Calvin, was talking about it the other day. He explained that he overheard at the gym while they were still talking about the pitch accident." Brandy said.

"Speaking of which, does anyone know what happened to the driver?" Mariah asks.

"There's a backlog, he's out of bail. They haven't decided if a court date can be set." Brandy said.

"Has Melanie appealed to her stay?" I asks, at random.

I know I was trying to go off-topic.

"She has a few times but got rejected. She pulled all the stops, but there was no sell." Victoria said.

"I have seen people in wheelchairs as a result of eating disorders before but that's a first." Brandy said.

"To be fair, she did break her leg, but a pair of clutches wasn't going to cut it and her busted neck isn't the reason." Victoria said.

"Did she brought that up?" Mariah asks.

"She did! Yet, the staff nurse told her that she's dangerously too weak and doesn't have a say. She got violent over that." Victoria said.

"No need to warn them about her. It's clearly our Melanie." I said.

"She's could've been paralyzed, but how can one hold it in." Victoria said.

"I can't even wait to see what she'll do next." Mariah said.

"I don't even want to think about it." I said.

Mel soon arrived.

"Victoria, a long time to see." Mel said.

"I know. I've to return shorty... likely to give Melanie a good scolding." Victoria said.

"I just found out what happened. Now, what's going to happen to her?" Mel asks.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out myself." Brandy said.

"I never thought Melanie did that. She's brave but crazy." Mel said.

"Say, when is anyone going to see her? I mean, I'm still trying to hold in my laughter." Mariah said.

"I haven't check on her, yet. I bet she's in a lot of trouble. If that isn't enough of a punishment, I gotta see what going to happen." Victoria said.

"Say, did they say how much longer you have to stay?" Brandy asks Victoria.

"They could give me another six months if requested, which it was likely for the best. They can look into outpatient care, but that's if deemed safe."Victoria said.

"Whatever happened must've had a nasty effect. It's all right that you're taking actions." Mel said.

Hearing about what Melanie was trying to do had gotta be one of the funniest fails I ever had anyone get themselves in if it didn't hurt to laugh. Victoria did return to the unit and checked on Melanie... I could manage what kind of mess she got into. After awhile, I was greeted by that same researcher who was by my bedside shortly after Melanie's first escape attempt. He was still asking questions about what had happened when I was admitted, which was kinda strange. I was able to give out some strange information about the waiting room at the A&E, while I was being examined.

One of the earliest details, I gave was just seeing my body in awful shape, flat-lining for about a few minutes. _Hey, now it's the time to give the full details_. I waited, while in the A&E, I had a look at some of the other patients with some bizarre injuries of their own despite being informed about mass causality code. Suddenly, I have seen some guy with a camp cooker in the worst spot ever, which a woman, assuming she's his wife, had to explain, along with another woman with a stiletto in her face. _Don't get me started on the bloke who had parasite flukes, which causes him to __make himself__._ _Some with the __guys who down a bottle of cough syrups in place of __lager__or the naked bloke with poison ivy wounds__. _Still, it was a small break from the trauma I was witnessing from my team, as I noticed one of them screaming out my name when I flat-lined. It was during that time, I figure it was during that time it was the consideration I was pretty deceased for that moment got to me. Yet, I remembered being told it wasn't my time, which can explain a cheer once my heart started back up. I was starting about it beginning of the two weeks I was in a coma, which still left me in the astral form until Nick gave me the courage I needed to fight for my life. The researcher was quite surprised that I was able to give to him, but what was I going to say. I was able to list the names of the group who were trying to bring me back to life, even describing where that put my football kit, which was covered up in blood.

After the meeting, I was seen by my brother, Paul, who told me about what he seen. I still being screen if I can be treated as an outpatient, but it meant a different kind of breathing assistant was going to be needed. I told Paul about what I was going through, including what I seen at the A&E. Paul thought for a moment that I was going mad but thought about it as I was going through a lot since what my family had to see. I was trying to get used to a routine, it had to bring some stability back. I wasn't sure if I was technically dead for those moments, which was a scary thought. Luckily, it was still too early to know the long term effects, as I'm still trying to control my bound abilities. I told Paul about the priest I saw at the pitch, hovering over my body, reading the late rites. Suddenly, I thought the therapist at the rehab centre I was starting to see and noticed how they looked similar to Nick. I had to sit back and wondered, what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

During the night, it happened again. I was still demanding to know why does whenever I have an astral mode, I keep having black-out or seizures. They were affecting my health, slowing process. This astral time, I went to see how Melanie was doing, and what I saw just left me dumbfounded. They actually had her strapped into the bed and noticed a wheelchair with similar devices. Now, I have seen a dental chair like that, but I couldn't believe it until I looked. She was clearly a feeding from that tube being placed, only one of the few times they take action. However, I noticed she too was hooked to EEG herself, and it reporting some strange activity. It almost liked the activities I was dealing with, especially whenever I was having an OBE. I stepped back for a second and bumped into Melanie's astral, which scared me.

"What the fuck!" I screamed.

"It's all right, I was demanding that as well." Melanie said.

"I can understand in my case, but I at least..." I said.

"I know. I don't get. This can't be right. I didn't do anything to deserve this.." Melanie said.

We found a spot to sit down.

"Look, I'm still trying to understand my newfound abilities. You need to..." I said.

"They kept forcing a lot this bullshit onto me as they could..." Melanie said.

"I haven't seen this kind of manoeuvrer before when comes eating disorders, but this is a first." I said.

"What are they doing this to me?" Melanie asks.

"I'm not sure. It could be a way of trying to force something out of you." I said.

"I was already tricked into saying I had some kind of problem just to tell them to leave me alone. It wasn't enough to them, getting more aggressive. They didn't do this to Victoria, but why me." Melanie said.

"It's not unheard for anyone sent to eating disorder units to be forced into treatment. Has anyone got a hold of a family member?" I had to ask.

"My step-dad and mum had been around. They were very stern with me over how I looked. I told them I was in a cycling accident, but they got the paperwork wrong. I could tell they weren't buying. My step-dad asking about the tube told him about my neck." Melanie said.

"With that nasty fell, who can blame him... with all due respects." I said.

"I understand what you mean." Melanie said.

"It could be a way to final convincing you to get your health back on track." A voice was said.

We looked around to see who it was. It was Nick.

"If they'll going this far, it wouldn't be the first strange tactic that anyone has tried to convince others to seek help." Nick said.

"I'm don't think I wanna know." Melanie said.

"You be surprised" I said.

"Say, didn't Geri had to stay for a while and kept getting caught for seeking out?" Melanie asks.

"They knew it was just to visit. They were able to track down a next of kin when it was clear to let her leave since there wasn't much at home." Nick said.

"This I had just gotta see." I said.

"What? What about our bodies?" Melanie asks.

"Don't worry, I have a way to get around that." Nick said.

All of us were presented a portal, which can enter into the dreams of others though it reminded us of the holodeck from **_Star Trek_**.

"I'm just a tech nerd." Nick joked.

All of us just entered in, we were able to locate Geri back at home.

"Things hasn't changed much, I wouldn't blame Geri if she had to use my room for a guest." I said.

"For a reason, her sister, Natalie, didn't want to sleep overnights there." Nick said.

"Where did she slept?" Melanie asks.

"She mostly slept on the lounge." Nick said.

A loud was heard.

"What was that?" Melanie asks.

We all had just stood there, hoping Geri or Nathalie doesn't see us.

"Do you think they'll see us?" Melanie asks.

"I doubt it unless we enter their dreams." Nick explained.

"Is that how it works?" Melanie asks.

"It's was how we got to Victoria, so it would likely get to Geri but only if she's sleeping." I said.

We looked around the room to find the source of the loud, and Melanie find it. It was just my black oriental shorthair cat, Grover.

"He scared us." I said.

"I forgot you had a cat." Melanie said.

"We had a mouse problem, and Geri knew poison wasn't going to work." I explained.

"I know about the poor little guy. You ladies found him when you did." Nick said.

"Where did you got him?" Melanie asks.

"Geri did. She heard some strange noises and alerted the police." I said.

"That move saved the little guy and his siblings." Nick said.

Grover just looked around to find out who was in the room, seeing our astral forms.

"Does he know how..." Melanie said.

"Cats have a special bond with their owners, and they can detect forms that humans couldn't." Nick said.

Grover came towards us, purring all the ways. It had been a long time since he saw me.

"It's okay, I'll be home soon." I said.

Suddenly, we heard Geri coming in, with her sister, Natalie.

"We had to make sure we can find a way to bring Grover to see her. He hasn't seen her for a long time." Nathalie said.

"I know. Grover has been looking around all over the flat looking for her." Geri said.

"Say, did they say anything about the other two lasses gone mad." Natalie said.

"Victoria had requested an extended stay, but Melanie got sectioned." Geri said.

"For how long?" Natalie asks.

"It was going to be about a month, but by the looks of things... it'll be later under section 3. I had to ask if I was put on section due to my health." Geri said.

"Well, you did show signs of nutritional issues." Natalie said.

"I had to have rally pack for awhile." Geri said.

Geri hopped to her bed, where Grover was sitting.

"Grover... what's with your cat?" Nathalie asks.

"He misses Emma, really bad. He has been sleeping on her bed since the pitch accident. While at the A&E, I just pretty much broke down upon hearing that long bleep. I just felt that I led her to her death. I'm glad they were able to bring her back. Grover likely knew something was wrong." Geri said.

"Had anybody came by to care for him?" Natalie asks.

"I had to get Celine to come by to make sure he was cared for. According to Celine, he just looked at her with a long glaze. Celine was nervous for a while, but she was able to tell what was up." Geri said.

"Say, has anything strange things happened since you got back?" Natalie asks.

"Well, I did have this weird dream if you can it that as it was more like nightmare." Geri said.

As Geri has begun to explain, we somehow found ourselves in that dream.

"What's going on?" Melanie asks.

"I think we gotta view on what Geri was seeing." Nick said.

"I'm leading toward nightmare as we're in a funeral home." I said.

We looked around. It was clearly at a funeral home.

"Geri is still guilt-tripping, is she?" Melanie asks.

"I would be in that coffin if she was still thinking of that." I said.

All of us went into the room, where the coffins were.

"Say, why is there two?" Melanie asks.

"Well, she could be right about the guilt-trip, but there has to be a reason for the second one." Nick said.

We soon noticed a group of people in the room, including Victoria, still in a wheelchair, and Mel as well. They were all wearing black suits, except for us. Nick was still wearing his standard cardinal robes, Melanie was still wearing her tracksuit, while I still had my football kit.

"What's going on?" Melanie asks.

"I'm not sure." I said.

It soon became clear on what was going on, Geri was reliving that dream. Geri had dreamt about our funerals... to Melanie... my funeral at least. It's not the first time anyone had thought about it after all my injuries were pretty bad... I was pretty dead for a while. There's no getting around that! Still, I'm pretty sure having two coffins seems rather strange. I mean, Geri and Brandy survived the accident, but it was still unusual. We found a spot to watch the situation. My body was shown, which it's wasn't weird and had a eulogy. Then, it faded to whoever in that second coffin, which we were all nervous about. However, we all took a deep breath and were about to open when finding ourselves back in Geri's room.

"Don't tell me." Natalie said.

"I found myself at my own funeral, along with hers." Geri said, referencing to me.

"After seeing her body crushed" Natalie said.

"Yes," Geri tearfully said.

Melanie was confused about wanting to breathe a sigh of relief or worried.

"It was hers, not..." Melanie said.

"I wouldn't push your luck." I quickly added.

"What does that mean?" Melanie asks.

"That's no telling we kind of extreme measures they'll resort to in order to give you a wake-up call." Nick said.

Melanie was very confused about what that was supposed to mean, but she was having a hard time to regain her body for some reason. We went over to where her mum and were living and noticed he seems to be absent. They had gotten fax, telling them to come to the hospital for some help with Melanie. We weren't sure about what was going on. What kind of treatment were they talking about? We had to return to the hospital. I was starting to wait up, returning to my body with Melanie's astral and Nick by my side. I was very weak, but even I couldn't understand what was happening.

"I'm not sure what's happening. How come I can't be returned to my body?" Melanie asks.

"This is very weird. I never encounter something like this." Nick said.

"Is there a way for any of us to go check it out?" Melanie asks.

None of us was sure about what was going on, even I tried to watch what was happening. Mel, Brandy, and Jewel had arrived to see how I was doing.

"Am I seeing this?" Jewel asks.

"Seeing, what?" Mel asks.

"What is Melanie and St. Nick doing here?" Jewel asks.

I was just dumbfounded, as I was the only one who can see their astral forms.

"I don't see them." Mel said.

"It's all right, Mel. There has been increasing cases of ESP activity as far as I'm trying to figure out." Brandy said.

I was just looking at them.

"Sorry, I didn't come by. I was seeking some help from what I thought I was going crazy." Jewel said.

I wanted to tell it was all right, thinking about doing the same.

"Say, does anyone know why Melanie isn't in her room? I went over to check to see how she was doing, but she was gone." Mel said.

"I wanted to know about that, too." Brandy said.

"Yeah, where did they took my body?" Melanie finally asked.

"I'll go look for it." Nick said.

"Thanks, Father Christmas" Melanie said, as Nick left.

I knew she was going to say that.

"Never mind... I heard you're finally feeling a lot better." Mel said.

"Well, those men kept coming around." I said.

"I know, there are a lot of them for some reason." Brandy said.

"Still, doesn't a small group of people going around." Mel said.

"I wish I could check out what's going on..." I said.

"I know. If each time you use your astral form, your body goes into shock or something." Jewel said.

I was quite dumbfounded when she brought that one up. I hardly talked about it,

"What are you talking about?" Mel said, finally intervening.

"Well, something has been going for the past few weeks, ever since the pitch accident." Jewel said.

"Don't tell me, you've been finding yourself dream of travelling?" Brandy asks.

"Wait... WHAT!" I barked.

I almost messed up.

"Dream walking... you mean, like somehow answering the dreams of others, like Alanis and Celine found themselves doing." Jewel said.

I just looked at Mel, who was just as flabbergasted.

"Yeah... pretty much." Brandy said.

None of us could answer the question, what was going on? I mean, what was happening to all of us basically. How did we all have this knowledge that all of us were suddenly given? Then, I started to bring up Geri was experiencing the night before, bringing up our funerals. I was trying to put the pieces together on what was going with Melanie's body, for the time being. I could tell that it had to be serious but still wasn't sure. The injuries Melanie got weren't fatal, not by a long shot as far I knew. My injuries almost cost me my life, but hers... what is going on. After some time, Melanie was finally able to return to her body, which proved my theory. We asked if we can see Melanie before she's returned to her room. We were told it was all right but were advised about the drugs she was given during that time period, which the effects were weakening. All of us went to go see how Melanie was doing, which we had to meet up a private waiting room. _Yes, she was still locked-up, this time in a __trolley, __which was __levelled._

"You're all right. I had no idea that they resorted to this." Jewel said.

"Come on, my injuries aren't even that bad." Melanie said, referencing to all of the restraints.

"Yeah, it looks like you're being wheeled into the gas chambers." Brandy said.

"Still, I can understand..., but for me!" Melanie demanded.

"I know. I'm still stumped about being in a funeral home." I said.

"Same here... I thought you were in the second casket." Brandy said.

"WHAT?" Both Melanie and I asks.

We just looked at each other, then at Brandy.

"Say, how did you know?" Jewel asks.

"I keep having a reoccurring dream about at a funeral." Brandy said.

"I keep having one, too." Jewel said.

"What were you all dreaming of your own funerals?" Mel asks.

"Seems like it." Brandy said.

"I'm not an expert, but I have a gut feeling about this. I recently had a dream of attending a funeral. I'm not quite whose though." Mel said.

"I'm not sure what's up. We found ourselves in a funeral, with Victoria still in a wheelchair." Melanie said.

"She's still in on one?" Jewel asks.

"Yeah, she's still but starting to walk around for a short period of time." Mel said.

"Why can they let me walk when I still could?" Melanie asks.

_Here comes the middle name, it's not going to be good!_

"Look, I didn't want to see it in front of you, but you really have a problem, MELANIE JAYNE CHISHOLM! We can see your ribs, even without x-ray version." Mel said.

"What? What did I do? My parents often drop that when I knew something bad I done." Melanie said.

I ended up paying for that laugh with sharp pain.

"Hey, she's hurt!" Melanie said, pointing at me.

"It's all right! I deserved that... gotta admit, that is pretty funny." I said.

"Look, all I was worried about is... is..." Melanie said.

Melanie started to break down right in front of us. I wasn't sure what was going on despite understanding that even she thought Mel's remark had a point. I guess seeing me in a lot of pain likely was starting to get to her since it had been a long time... _well to be fair_, hardly ever. We were still at a loss on what was happening to Melanie while my own health had to be taken into consideration. I soon thought about the funerals we saw in Geri's dream. It was something I still kept thinking about it.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, I was starting to be able to walk for a further distance but still limited because of my back. My tracheotomy was checked out as the usage of the respirator was being reduced, my ribs would still need to be checked out. It was mostly when I'm sleeping is where I'll need to be on a respirator, otherwise, I can try to breathe. Things were seeming going smooth, yet I still wondered what was going on with Melanie. The thought about her, almost forgetting about the ESP team studying me like an experiment. Still, I was still having trouble controlling my astral projection abilities, thanks to blacking out. While I was checking out the rounds, I heard a loud scream.

I wasn't sure what was going on. I was left in the corridor for a brief moment during the chaos. I wanted to look to see what was going on but couldn't thanks to both the pain and braces. I just wanted to return to my room, as I didn't want to cause any trouble. However, as I was doing so, I was stopped by someone who needed to see me for some reason. I thought it had to do with my sports medication but had a gut feeling it wasn't the case. I was brought into a strange room I wasn't familiar with, but I was able to recognize the people in there. It was those ESP team again and was anything but smooth.

I was placed on a bed in where what looked-like an MRI machine, which has been outfitted to handle a Halo Brace I was still wearing and was careful with my arm injury. The respirator was also adjusted. As I looked around, I tried to make sense of what was going on inside that room since I was in some serious pain to move. Soon, I was greeted a person in a laboratory coat, who had a series of questions for me while I kept looking at the machine I was being hooked up. It was almost like the time I was in a coma. I was strapped to the table for safety, as some of the types of equipment often moved. It was like a scene in _**Akira**_, you know where someone was placed in a similar device.

I thought about what could be possibly going on, tracing back to the pitch accident. However, I was starting to fall asleep, as I didn't notice about the medication I was given. I thought it was a radio-contrast dye, which was common to allow the technician to see the X-Rays. I struggled to stay awake because I wanted to know what was going, but it was the kind of struggle I wasn't able to win. When I passed out, I ended having the OBE again. My astral form was present, and it was spotted. I wasn't sure why chosen for whatever the people wanted to see me for. I was asked to enter a room, which was kinda unsure about what was going on with me. As I was very nervous and knew it had an effect on my body I had to leave behind in the other room.

I was seated in the strange, still thinking if this had to be a dream because there couldn't be a way for someone to see what I was. Suddenly, I tried to get away from the situation to calm down but it led to the day Victoria was sent to the hospital. Looking at the date on in A&E, it was about two days after the pitch accident. I soon saw Victoria being taken in on a stretcher, with her left hand covered in bandages but still bloody up. The medics were trying to help her as she was found unconscious, which they were able to get some response. Then, I was somehow at the local gym, where Melanie was after a long day at the gym. Many of the fellow judokas had been noticing her frame and begun to question it. I could never figure out why Melanie wears her swimwear in the public showers, but I didn't feel like asking. The telly in the locker-room was reporting about the pitch accident, and there wasn't a shortage of folks paying attention to it.

Eventually, I just found myself back in my body and in my hospital room, not sure about what was that all about. When I woke up, all I could do was just look around the room, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. I tried to sit up, but I was in a host of pain, which I didn't care. I just wanted to know, what was that all about? For the rest of the day, I just focus on some forensic studying, just to get my mind off what I just went through, seeing if I could apply for a job in forensic at some point. Suddenly, I had a strange feeling that I couldn't explain, almost like someone was trying to speak with but wasn't there. It was staying scare me, but I had to remain calm as there had to be a reason.

Suddenly, I was somehow receiving sensing something was going on with my friends, who were all developing similar abilities. I soon got a sketchbook, to draw so I can get calm down. Then, I thought about the scream I heard earlier and try to figure out where they were coming from or who. During this, I hadn't noticed the drawing I was doing on the sketchbook and trying to make sense of it. The drawing looked similar to the corridor as well as with the A&E, right down to each detail... during the time I was admitted to the hospital. I soon look to see the drawings of the areas, during the time I was in a coma. I still hadn't told about my astral abilities, just a few people came by.

"Doing all right" Jewel asked.

"Oh, hi" I answered.

I put my sketch away, as both Jewel and Geri entered. Yep, she's back, but it was for a follow-up, as she was still in a wheelchair. _There might have been a theme going on._

"Are you feeling all right?" Geri asks.

"Well, apart from my physical injuries, I'm not feeling comfortable." I said, regrettably.

"Does it has to do with that room?" Jewel asks.

"Wait... what? Victoria was telling me that earlier while Melanie checked out because she had a panic attack. She was given a combo of pain-killers and sedatives." Geri said.

_I knew that scream had to be somewhere_.

"What was happening to her?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. The doctors were stumped. She was taken to this strange room, which looked like some MRI." Geri said.

"Come on, didn't we all had enough electric shocks." Jewel said.

Jewel was talking about an electroconvulsive treatment that was common in psychiatric treatments in the past. _Between you and me, I find them cruel and unusual practice. I mean, what the fuck were they thinking?_

"WAIT... are you talking about what I think is going on?" I ask.

"What is it? I mean, I never have seen someone like Melanie getting into something this. They even cover her mouth for some reason." Geri said.

"They didn't that to me because they know about the tracheotomy." I said.

"Yea, I was just getting a follow-up when I asked about something." Jewel said.

Just before Geri could get a word out, Brandy arrived with something in her right hand.

"Thank goodness I got here, you won't believe what Alanis told me and email this. I had to use the printers at the library." Brandy said.

Brandy handed the news article, featuring that researcher and officer.

"What is it about?" Geri asks.

"It says something about ESP research being carried on random patients at this hospital. It seems to have something in common" Brandy said.

"Does it has to be electricity?" Jewel asks.

"I wouldn't be shocked about that." Brady retort.

I tried to hold in my laughter on that but point given.

"Did they say anything about the types of patients?" Geri asks.

"They're looking at a host of different kinds but didn't say more on that." Brandy said.

"No idea on why they're going after football players." Jewel said.

"There was something about the guy who caused it. Still, it's unclear what is going on." Brandy said.

"Is Melanie still being kept in that room?" Jewel asks.

"No, I saw her being wheeled out. She's completely out. They gave her a blanket to keep her. Victoria is still trying to walk again on her own, but it's was very challenging." Geri said.

"Say, I thought if you're admitted to the psychiatric ward, it was for mental issues." Jewel said.

"It is, but there was something mentally wrong with Victoria more than what was when she arrived." Brandy said.

"She came around the same time both me and Geri were admitted." I said.

"How did you know that?" Geri asks.

"You won't believe this. For some reason, I ended having this dream about both Victoria and Melanie before they were admitted. I'm not sure what's was that all about." I said.

_That even scared me_.

"You know. This starting to figure out what was going on with Victoria, even David was left in the dark. Same goes with Melanie." Brandy said.

"What does that mean?" Geri asks.

I was trying to come up with but was bothered. It was Melanie's astral form.

"Hey, Mel" Jewel said.

After finding a spot to sit, Melanie just looked like a shell of herself... _no pun tended_.

"This can be happening again. Why do I always..." Melanie asks.

"Look, all of us are in the same boat." Jewel said.

I kept an eye on Geri, who was looking confused. It was like she has seen a ghost.

"Okay, all five of us had been looked at with these abilities. I'm not sure what or why this is going on." Melanie said.

For some reason, Geri was able to hear Melanie's voice.

"Okay, this can have got to be a joke." Geri said.

"Wish it was." Brandy said.

It became clear, all of us can hear Melanie's voice, but Geri can't see her astral form. Brandy closed the door behind her to give us some alone time.

"This is getting scary. I mean, you would except this something from a horror film." Geri said.

"News Flash, this is real!" Melanie responded.

"What have you been doing?" Brandy asks.

"Well, I'm still being force-fed that for sure. I have tried to focus on my artistry to pass the time." Melanie said.

"I didn't know they have an art class." Jewel said.

"They do. It's called Art Therapy, which is common for those recovering from eating disorders." Brandy said.

Melanie just curled up into a ball. As painful as it was, I got out of my bed, got into the wheelchair next to it, wheeled to Melanie's astral to calm her.

"It's all right. I'm trying to make sense of what just happened to me earlier. I was placed on a table when I black-out." I explained to her.

"What did they do?" Melanie asks.

"I'm still trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together." I told her.

"What do you think they're doing to my body right now?" Melanie asks.

"I'm not sure." Brandy said.

"Say, did they do this the last time?" Geri asks.

"Yea, for some reason, I wasn't able to return the last time." Melanie said.

"I still thinking about the funerals" I mentioned.

"Same here, but it was my own." Geri said.

An eerie sound of silence fills the moment before the door opened. It was just a nursing assistant.

"Sorry, I was checking the rounds and couldn't help but notice." The assistant said.

"What rounds?" Brandy quickly asks.

"Say, do you know what's happening to Melanie?" Jewel asks.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm not assigned to her. I looked at some video that was done in case she wakes up. I'm not sure what it was." The assistant said.

"What about..." Jewel asks.

"Oh yeah, someone from the ESP department needs to speak with Emma." The assistant said.

_Not again, why does it have to be me_?

"I'm not sure for what. I had explained because of the medication and her condition but didn't have a final say." The assistant said.

"When do I have to be there?" I ask.

"They didn't say much. I assume either later today or this week. We also have to check your neck to see how much longer before we can upgrade. It'll happen this week." The assistant said.

"She's still on a respirator." Geri said.

"I know, that's being checked out too. Not sure when we safely go with the decannulation, I wouldn't be surprised it could take the rest of the year. In the meantime, it's likely the respirator usage would be reduced, but put on standstill. As for a release date, it's still unclear." The assistant said.

"What about home life, if ever, she has a pet cat named after a blue playful monster character." Jewel added.

"I don't think it would affect it. A filter value will likely be handled." The assistant said.

He left the room, leaving us speechless.

"I don't blame anyone at this point." Geri said.

The series of examinations in regards to the ESP program that is clearly is going on. We finally were able to get Melanie got to her body, which seems to be out of it as she struggled to wake up so far only agreeing to a liquid diet of fruits and veggies. Melanie was starting to take control of her problems but refuses to admit to having an eating disorder. I didn't feel like asking her about it anymore. It was there all we just want is to recover from our injuries, but we have to deal with a new set of problems. I wanted to focus on walking again on my own since it was essential to return to the life I had before all of this mess. I just wanted to be on the road to recovery, be with my friends, be with my family, and most importantly... just be me.


	11. Chapter 11

For a while, I had become less depended on a respirator, but it had to leave the tracheotomy, which I started to get used to. My rib cage was healing as it should. I was finally checking out about the Halo Brace I was dealing with. I was given some news I wanted to hear. The brace was finally removed and replaced with Minerva-Miami J Type with a thoracic extension for my rib cage, with plaster covering where the screws were. I still had to be mindful of the rod that was in my back, likely for life. My injured shoulder checked out, the bandages on my right hand were finally removed. I still had to be in a wheelchair to my back, but I been reducing the need for it.

I knew if the hospital was going to be my home for awhile, I might as well pay a visit. Just as I was about to check out if it was all right, I had some strange feelings about what was going on with Melanie. I was trying to find out why was she was being subjected to so much sedation. I still was thinking about the funeral dream and Melanie's condition. For some reason, I was seen by someone who worked at the ward Melanie was staying as he needed my help. I figure it was a welcome change from those ESP team and clairvoyance research since Melanie's health was just as fragile at this stage. He knew about my condition and recovering, so he was very careful. I wanted to ask him about what was going on, but he too mentioned something about the funerals we saw in Geri's dream.

The fact he was talking about funerals pretty much caught me off-guard, as I haven't talked about it much since it just haunting. Still, I try not to let that get to me and focus on recovering. I was given a series of questions about Melanie's condition, but I was careful not to bring up the reason why she was on all a lot of sedation. I felt that it was such treatments were overdoing it when one gets down to it. Victoria had explained a portion of the patients in the psychiatric ward being treated for addiction. Yet, I kept wondering about what was going on until I overheard someone talking about the measures some are going to treat eating disorders. Melanie had been tricked into admitting to something, but what kind of problem was she admitting to if not food issues. However, I heard Melanie down being transported, but she was rather upset. I met up with her in one of the meeting rooms, never seen her like an upset in the way I did.

"What's wrong" I ask.

Melanie didn't answer, she was crying about something.

"Are you okay?" I asks.

Victoria entered the room, struggling to walk thanks to her rickets diagnoses.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to double-check to see if I wasn't seeing a funeral." Victoria said.

"A what..." I asks.

"I'm just as stumped." Victoria said.

We were just looking at trying to calm Melanie, not sure what was going on.

"Look, we're here. We're not going to hurt you." Victoria said.

A medical specialist entered the room.

"Sorry about seeing that technique but something had to be done." The medical specialist said, introducing herself as Dr. Miller and her field in clinical psychiatry.

I kindly declined the offer.

"I understand this isn't the first time I had seen cases like, but the measures going forward seems to be first for everyone." Dr. Miller said.

"Then, why that container?" Melanie asks.

"What container?" I whispered.

Melanie wasn't known to have any fears that I knew about.

"I'm still trying to understand the 'funeral' treatment but that's a first." Dr. Miller said.

My jaw was about to drop, then why was I involved. I heard about rebirthing, but THAT. _Both, if you ask me, could be taking it too far._

"It's common for at least two people to be in a group meeting it comes to eating disorders, often someone without the condition and one recovering." Dr. Miller said.

_That explains my part._

"Excuse me? I'm not sure what's going on." I said while Victoria was trying to calm Melanie knowing I was in too much pain to do so.

"I'm sure this is just as upsetting but the process was stalling." Dr. Miller said.

"Why did..." Melanie sobbed.

Melanie was about to go off, but Victoria held on to her... keeping her from hurting herself.

"Calm down! This is why you're put on section 3." Dr. Miller said to Melanie.

I just looked at Dr. Miller. I knew such a section deals with treatments but this was doing more harm than good.

"Sorry, to ask, but I need to know what was going on?" I finally ask.

"I'll explain the best I can." (_She looked at both Victoria and Melanie. We moved from a distance._) "From I was told, Melanie wasn't cooperating with her treatment program and was losing touch with the reality of health problems. I'm not sure about the sedation until I was informed that it had to do with a mock-funeral. It has been decided that we had to move forward with the treatment, which section 3 deals with. I had to review the Mental Health Act beforehand, just to make sure if this was being handled properly." Dr. Miller said.

"How bad?" I ask.

"The staff was still having trouble when it came to food intakes. Most were able to convince her to drink liquids. However, for a long time, this had a devastating effect. It's more common in Africa due to a lack of nutritional needs, which is why her case is rare." Dr. Miller said.

I could feel my heart sinking the second I heard that.

"She's told me about that. However, she overdoes when it comes to exercise. I'm afraid to ask, but what fake a funeral... that has to be one of the most dangerous things I ever heard of." I said.

"I know. I had to speak with Melanie separately on the subject matter. I assume the sedation was to keep her still for the session. I wasn't quite sure what that all about. I had been taken some backstory about her. She had to have a diagnosis of depression, being treated for that. I had been told about being violent and escape attempts." Dr. Miller said.

"Making her still, like she's dead..." I nervously ask.

"That's one theory. She must've woken up during one kind." Dr. Miller said.

"What happened then?" I ask.

I felt guilty for asking.

"I wasn't sure when but it likely had to be when while the container was closed. There were passages to allow breathable oxygen to prevent suffocation, which another controversial treatment had a problem with." Dr. Miller said.

We went back to the duo.

"Any luck?" Dr. Miller asks.

"She's calming down." Victoria said.

We had to resume, but two other people entered the room.

"Excuse them, they're here to help with the conference. They were involved." Dr. Miller said.

Again, I kindly declined the handshakes, explaining about my hand injury. As I was there, I was asked a series of questions about what Melanie had been going through as someone in the group treatment she was placed had noticed that something wasn't right. It wasn't clear from whom. I wanted to explain what I saw in the A&E but opted to hold back since I haven't explained it to Melanie just yet. I wanted to wait until she was stable enough to take in the information. Brandy and Mariah also came by to see us and talked about what they had been dealing with. Dr. Miller and her team had to talked to them to get any answers in order to get Melanie back to normal health and where she broke down, causing her insanity. If she was ever going to get better, Melanie would need to cooperate. None of us there talked about the ESP research, keeping the delicate information about it. Despite it, Melanie seems to be more shutdown than before. We all think it was due to being told that she's going have to stay for about 6 months and be subjected to treatments without her permission. We ask if it was okay to talk with her, which was improved since it could help her out. They had to leave for a moment, but the two guys had to stay nearby for safety reasons.

"Never had I heard about that?" Brandy asks.

"Say, do you have some form of fear?" Mariah asks.

Melanie just squeaked out, 'scare'.

"Look, you're safe. We're right. Still alive." Victoria had to explain.

"Why would that put Melanie in a coffin for? She's not dead, yet." Mariah said.

"I have heard a living funeral, but the way that went down." Brandy said.

"A living funeral..." I asks.

"It's a trend that's going on in Japan, which seems to be pretty popular among the elderly." Brandy said.

"Why them?" Victoria asks.

"Many felt they're failing in their final years and don't want to be a burden. They believe they don't expect anything in return, even from families. For them, they know their time is running out and wants to face their destiny with honour." Brandy said.

"I thought they burn their dead." Mariah inserted.

"They do out of respect, but they can tell the difference. It's illegal to kill someone by fire if still alive." Brandy said.

_Well, obviously_. _I couldn't help myself but add that._

"Still I'm not sure it was wise. First, those ESP researchers, and now this... I'm just at a lost for words." Mariah said.

I simply looked at Melanie, who was just still almost like in a catatonic-state.

"I'm so cold, I'm cold." Melanie mumbled, she was still pale and her lips were bluish.

Victoria tried to get to find a blanket, but she was still too weak to go further than the doorway.

"Stay put, I'll get her something." One of the men at the doorway said.

The other bloke carefully walked Victoria to her chair while the first one gave an extra gown for Melanie to help her and Victoria's wheelchair.

"We're right here. I'm not sure what's going on." I whispered.

"I wished I did as well." The second bloke replied.

The two guys had to hear about what we were all talking, as I quickly looked at the door leading to the corridor where they were. Dr. Miller had finally returned with some paperwork she needed to receive in regards to Melanie's health history. I felt it was rather best I kept quiet about the ESP testing that we were being subjected to, but I could tell in Miller's eyes that was getting that point. We were presented with some information about the details they were able to obtain when it came to any process they had made. They were still having trouble finding underlining reasons why Melanie's health went downhill. I had a feeling it had to do something long before the pitch accident.

Finally, Dr. Miller asked about the ESP experimentation that was going on, as she wasn't certain it was if Melanie was hallucinating due to her eating disorder. I was quite dumbfounded as I wanted to withhold the information about the ESP experiments I was being subjected too. I simply explain what I knew about the pitch accident without mentioning what I have seen during my belief time on the other side. When I brought up the electrify-field, Miller just looked at us before I stopped. I didn't want to give out any more as I was still having trouble trying to figure out what was happening. Miller just looked like us, but she knew what was being held back and had nothing to do with her eating disorder. Melanie was trying to deter the information about why she has an issue with solid food. I had some form of information she had told me about when I witnessed Melanie's mistake at the pitch, during our astral meeting.

I was wondering if Melanie was losing her touch with reality or something more. When Miller momently looked away, I looked at one of the drawings Melanie had done in art class. I noticed rather ingenious details she had done, nearly as close to my drawings... which were just to calm me down. Miller was clearly trying to understand what Melanie's drawings were trying to say or hide from her health problems. For now, I just want to help Melanie recover for the shock of the recent therapy she had to through since I was quite dumbfounded myself on how they did it.

Soon, I started to remember the time when Melanie had a hard time returning to her body when that trip to her parents' home while in that stage. Then, I thought about Jewel asking about the situation, not to mention the odd chill I felt when Melanie's astral was standing next to me. It's doesn't seem strange when I go through my astral form, but I was at least in a warm location. I was trying to put the pieces together on what could be the reason for Melanie's bizarre treatment she was receiving, wondering what was going on. Finally, we were allowed to leave the room, but none of us spoke a word about it.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day, I was just trying to figure out what was going on, even during my therapy session. I was able to speak with the therapist, which I figure would be able to calm down. I was able to start breathing without the need for a machine, but I still had that tracheotomy. I wasn't willing to tell him about what I was told the day before. Yet, the look in his eyes could easily tell I was rather upset about what happened to Melanie and little I could do. My diet also had been changed to includes soft food, which was a welcome change.

Still, I had Melanie on my mind as her appearance I saw at that meeting. It was like she had been trapped outside during a blizzard, and being in the Northern Region, I knew a lot about it. Trying to understand what was going on, I had noticed Melanie wasn't her old self, even since being admitted. However, I was greeted by someone who works at the courthouse, asking if I can offer a statement about the pitch accident. I was still thinking about Melanie, but I figure she would've wanted to focus on my recovery. I give the information I could around the pitch accident, from my point of view, but left out what I saw during my astral form. The official understood I wasn't well enough to attend court, so she kept the questions to a minimal.

After the meeting, I tried to focus on my studies. I research if I can be enrolled in any classes offered. As I was researching, I heard a knock on the door. I was a bit tense as there was some information I still hadn't been unable to tell anyone else. It was just Miller, the doctor we met, she was needing to understand a little more information about Melanie's health condition. I wanted to ask Miller why Melanie felt cold to the touch, as I haven't had that happened before. I thought about meeting Melanie later on, to figure what has been happening to her other than our astral forms. Finally, Miller asked if I ever an out of body experience? It was something that caught me off guard, as I had never told any of the medical staff.

I was kinda nervous about that question but forced myself to give out some kind of answer. I just explain what I saw shortly the moment impact and flat-lining, only to be told: "not yet young lady, not yet". Miller could tell I was withholding some critical information but didn't pressure me, knowing about my injuries. The only other thing I explain seeing was being taken to the operating theatre. Then, Miller asked if it was okay she tried a different approach, needing to get some form of understanding. I just rested on the bed, getting sleepy, but I feared another seizure. Despite my best efforts, I craved in but was partially vigilant.

I wasn't sure what was going on but kept having a strange feeling over my body, with my hand trying to draw out something. I was handed a pen and notepad to draw out what I was feeling at that moment. I wasn't aware of what I was doing at that moment in time, unlike the times in my astral forms. The feeling lasted for about 10 minutes before I was able to come true... uncertain about what I just dealt with. All I check out in my room was Miller, asking a few more questions that I wasn't sure about. After noticing, Miller realizes that I wasn't able to provide more than what I somehow drew out. Miller explained that I might have some more people who would like to speak with me, but they'll need to see the others involved, including Celine. I haven't seen her in quite awhile, apart from the letters. I don't mind it, she often didn't want to overdo it.

As I waited, I started to think about what I saw in Melanie's dreamscape during the night. It was rather eerie, almost like she was taken for a crime that hasn't been known. I had been exploring the concept of dream walking, meeting others in their dreams. I often felt guilty about it since I didn't want to invade the privacy of others, but many didn't seem to mind. Yet, I couldn't help but feel too sorry for Melanie while on those dream visits. I wanted to speak with someone about it but don't have the willingness to go for it, at least not until I can ask Melanie about it. Finally, I saw my chance when I was asked by an assistant to come over to a board meeting. I thought it had to do with the pitch accident but also had my doubts. I was wheeled into the room when I finally met up with Melanie, who was still gaunt but there was more colour. A man was stationed near the door as we waited for the others to join, I wasn't sure but I had to get what I saw off my chest.

"Feeling, all right?" I asks.

"Somewhat, but still cold. I don't want to be in that box." Melanie said.

"Can't blame ya" I said.

"I know what you're trying to say. I have to focus, just didn't like being in the cold." Melanie said.

"Why does that mean?" I asks.

I was rather confused.

"I kept having myself in some form of container, which for some reason was very cold." Melanie said.

"Did it look like one of those straight from a science fiction film?" I asks.

"Yeah, it did. I just felt like I was put into some jar." Melanie said.

"Did they say anything about your health?" I asks.

"I was subjected to one and one talking treatment. However, I was still wasn't allow to be left alone. For some reason, they felt I couldn't be trusted to be alone." Melanie said.

I wasn't quite sure if I should go for it, yet I couldn't hold back.

"Well, I had some strange dreams when I was admitted. I found myself seeing all the others at the A&E." I finally spoke.

Melanie looked at me, with a blank expression. Due to her neck injury, she had to be careful when moving her wheelchair.

"Well, I hadn't told anyone about it. I simply couldn't figure out what was going. I was able to hear a long beep, but during that time I was told 'not yet'." I said.

"Keep going" Melanie asked.

I was quite surprised that Melanie was just interested in what happened while I had my first OBE upon arrival. Melanie soon explained about she had seen just before I had to get her away from her body following her first heart attack. I was still trying to make sense of what we had to go through upon arriving to the hospital. I felt a sense of relief when I finally came forward about what I had seen after leaving my body during my brief time at death. Melanie was still holding back on her battle with eating disorders, but she's getting the help she clearly needs. We hadn't noticed some of the others coming in after awhile, until I heard someone asking us.

We checked it out. Luckily for us, it was Geri, Brandy, Mariah, Jewel, and Celine, they had already heard about what happened to Melanie but they weren't sure about why they had to take part of the board meeting. One by one, we were brought into another room for some research studies. We were asked for our names and dates of births as required. Our medical records were already forwarded, this was to ensure our safety just in case something goes wrong. We were given a series of examinations with something that had to do with the supernatural. It was finally the first time, I finally had heard anything about what was happening to any of us, apart from the pitch accident. We were hooked up to sensors to monitor any problem that we could be experiencing, which I had to assume was due to my seizures. After the examination, I finally had a chance to speak with Geri, mostly about what they were doing to Melanie. Geri was dumbfounded when she heard about what Melanie had to go through. Melanie was barely alert after the examination, as she was going back to her but looks like she needed someone to talk with.

Finally, we were brought into one of the meeting rooms, along with Victoria. Geri had sought an outpatient program for her own health problems. Miller needed to see how Melanie's process was doing after being told about the trauma she had been put through. I was given some news about when I can start an outpatient treatment as well, which I was grateful to hear. I later learn Paul would be coming over at my place for awhile to help with my recovery, at least he was used to cats.

We were soon greeted by a mysterious organization, thinking they wanted to know about the pitch accident but they were also interested in those who had traces of ESP. They were trying to figure out how a group of random people were able to obtain such abilities thanks to a freak accident, like the ones we had with electricity. We weren't sure if any form of electricity would likely have anything to do with the abilities that we had in common. During such an examination, we had to get a scan of our brains while we were given a series of procedures to try out the abilities they were noticing. Many of the tasks were pretty simple, checking our intellectual abilities as such kind of accident had been known to have an effect on the neurobiological system, mostly negative. Of course, being able to lift objects with our minds is pretty much far-fetched, but they able to understand the concept of clairvoyance.

We soon were given any detail if we were given had exited our bodies for moments of time. This clearly squared on both me and Melanie, as they happened to us. I wasn't sure if this was going to be what they were actually looking for that until I soon learned we're not the only group of people who were having the same problems. I hadn't got a chance to see who else was in a similar situation as us. I mean, how many of us were there, let alone in the hospital. We were asked about we had witnessed during the first time of any OBE, meaning shortly after our first brush with death. However, I was faced to face with the researcher who had been assigned to my case, I had to handle a series of questions I was dealt with.

It was rather intense 30 minutes I ever found myself into, but the researcher understood how I was very and tried to reduce the amount of seeing my health condition. The researcher also interviewed Melanie, who was still out of it thanks to the sedatives she was given. I was starting to wonder if Melanie was really using it, but she kept calm throughout the interview. I finally saw a sign of Melanie I rarely got to see, slipping up about her eating disorder controlling her. I was the only other one who knew about it but kept quiet about it, as I didn't want to make matters worse. Just before we were allowed to return to our rooms, I had to speak with Melanie since I was getting worried.

"Are you all right?" I asks.

"What happened?" Melanie asks.

"You were a little loopy, gotten worried." I said.

"They didn't hear what I just told." Melanie wondered.

"I'm not sure what was said, but it's best you lay low." I said.

"Did it involved..." Melanie asks.

"Just try to focus on your recovery" I advised.

I never thought I had to say something like that.

"I just don't know-how. I mean, it's like I'm treated like baby." Melanie said.

"You're taking the first step." Someone said.

We looked, it was Nick.

"Hi, da" I said.

"I never thought a mock funeral would be used to force anything out of anyone." Nick said.

"Say, you had dealt with demons before. Is there anything I could do?" Melanie asks.

"Well, if you count resembling and resurrect three children as a way to flip off the devil, I could show a few pointers. To be fair, admitting what's trying to control you is one way." Nick said.

"It is?" Melanie wondered.

"What you just did was brave. We're the only other ones who knew, but to tell a complete stranger is a whole different story." I explained to her.

"Still..." Melanie said.

"I know, it's scary to face up to what is controlling but it's part of fighting the demons that have been controlling you. Not sure how ESP powers have to do with this, but it could provide some support." Nick said.

"So far, I could do little, after all, they're not letting me be alone in my fight." Melanie said.

"There has to be a reason you're unable to fight alone. I wasn't always a solo fighter, even when I stopped the execution of three innocent souls who were falsely branded as thieves." Nick said.

"I have heard of something like that. Sorry to ask, but what does have to do with me?" Melanie asks.

"Your health is being threatened with death and that eating disorder is that thief." I said.

I wasn't sure what that meant myself.

"It's all right. I get that a lot." Nick said.

"If I'm doing this right, your health was taking a toll causing you to lose it." I said.

"Think so?" Melanie said.

"I'm afraid that could be the case. There's nothing wrong with understanding where you need help." Nick said.

"Look, just as long I'm even here or going for outpatient treatment, I'll do what I can." I said.

I knew she needed our support and didn't seem to be interested.

"It's all right... I just don't want to be... look what at Victoria." Melanie said.

"We know. She went to seek help." Nick said.

I knew Melanie never wanted to be pitted upon as she always had seen herself as this tough girl, but this was going to be a long road ahead of her. Yet, we were in this problem altogether. I still have a long road of my own, as I was needing the respirator less and less, which it's a good thing. However, I kept thinking about what was going with us and others in our situation. While our physical recovery was finally on the right path, there was still the thought of those men who needed to see us about our growing ESP abilities. Now, I had a different question in mind, what is going on with us.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been awhile, I was checking out if I can safely be allowed out of the hospital. It wasn't sure if it was safe for me to begin the outpatient treatment, but things were starting to pick up. However, I had been dealt with a major set back as I felt very sick. I had a high fever and a seizure pretty much left me paralyzed. Luckily, it was spotted quickly and was given some medication. It wasn't sure what it was but there was a concern of infection, which it was decided I needed to be placed back on the respirator full time once again... just to be safe. It was common among those who had been major trauma, and my immune system was weakened over time... leaving me as a sitting duck. Many thought, just like my parents divorcing when I was 11, as devastation, but being used to a busy lifestyle, it was nothing more than nonsense.

Still, I wasn't able to move as I was so much pain as a result. As a precaution, I was put inside an isolation chamber, which was constructed around my hospital bed. It was kinda cramped, but I was allowed many of my items inside to keep me busy. I was still allowed to have visitors, but they weren't allowed to touch without protection. It going to be done for a few days, just to be safe. I was wondering what would happen if I ever try my astral form while in isolation. Yet, I was still greeted by someone from the parapsychology department who had heard about what I had been going through. I still hadn't got into details about being able to go into my astral form, which I had to assume what he was talking about. However, I was also greeted by a court official who was working on the pitch accident as she needed some documents on my injuries but needed my consent.

I had to give the details for the questions I was given, from both departments as they were equally inquisitive on how I was able to relay the information. I didn't explain my brief moment in the afterlife, and what I saw. I felt it wasn't necessary as it was just one of the mill incidents one would see in the A&E. Still, I wasn't quite sure how folks on the outside would react if they knew about what I was getting. I tried to focus on my recovery when I thought about Melanie after finally getting her to seek help. I was still asking myself why was she freezing cold at times, as it didn't seem like part of any eating disorder I was aware of. Of course, I couldn't visit her until it was safe as it wasn't sure how serious I was sick.

It was that moment I started to think why did she go downhill. I understood she had to be a certain look, but there had to be something more. Finally, I remembered how she would only accept liquids since I was sure many with an eating disorder, let alone anorexia, would eat some solid. Yet, I was aware Melanie had refused to eat with us around, which it's common. However, it had to deal with solids, but she was fine with drinking any liquid, like fruit juices. Yet, she had cut out proteins, but she could've easily drunk a shake with such substance. I was rarely too sick to attempt to use my astral form to go see, but I was having a hard time staying awake thanks to the medication.

However, I was able to gain the ability to project some kind of remote viewing in order to see what was happening in a certain spot, but I wasn't interacting with anyone I saw unlike in my astral form. This allowed me to check out what happened to a select person in order to review what happened during a certain time. I don't like the idea of digging into someone's memory bank since I considered it an invasion of privacy. Yet, I understood if Melanie was ever going to recover, I need to know more about, same goes with Victoria. I was starting to think what she told me and Nick in that dreamscape was covering something up. I meant, it was common for someone to come up with a lie to cover their problem. Still, who was that girl, was it Victoria? What had Victoria done that lead to Melanie's health crisis? That was a chilling thought. Finally, I heard someone in the same room, it was only Nick.

"Major setback, I see." Nick said.

"I had worse. I'm starting to think there had to be something more Melanie is letting anyone on." I said.

"I understand that she was trying to cover up something with that tale she explained back at the pitch. I had dealt with worse than that." Nick said.

"Well, I'm trying to make sense of what she has gotten into." I said.

"Well, having the ability to gain information on what's happening at any given moment at a selected spot. I guess you'll try to understand that." Nick said.

"I don't like the idea of going into other business of others." I said.

"You mean, what she would say, geggin in." Nick said.

Well, he has been to Liverpool a lot, so understanding Melanie's regional slang was not much of an issue.

"I had some time to do a little research on what caused Melanie's current health crisis, it meant not been trying to keep up. It could be due to some kind of mental trauma." Nick said.

"Starts what I'm starting to suspect it was likely that since she's often private. She often shows that she's the tough lass but her true self is starting to show. I know she does has a soft side." I said.

"I have seen her at times on the pitch and even in the athletic facility. Many people have been talking about her, which could explain the origin of the unidentified lass." Nick said.

"There has to be something as that she's hiding..." I said.

"Well, she did had a healthy relationship with her parents. It's often the case, but I'm not seeing any connection of family problems." Nick said.

"That's what I thought. I meant, she started to lose weight long after she left on her own. I kinda remember while we were eating some takeaway after a long day when she..." I said.

Suddenly, I was able to project such memory on one of the walls of the chamber I was in, which Nick just encourage to go forward. I also wrote down what I was recalling during that moment that likely changed Melanie's habits towards solid food. It was there, about 2 in the half years prior, she started to choke from understand totally random. I couldn't remember what object, but it was clear that Melanie was in trouble doing that. She panicked as she struggled to breathe, even when Melanie tried to punch her own chest. Turing blue, someone had to take action since I was aware that after a few minutes without an oxygen supply... it wasn't going to end well. Finally, I had to go for abdominal thrusts on Melanie despite her losing consciousness. Victoria, Geri, and Mel had gone to get medical help, while I was trying to loosen the item that was blocking Melanie's airway. It was the most excruciating few minutes as Melanie did pass out, but I was able to dislodge whatever it was to get her some air. It wasn't over yet, as I had to perform cardio-cerebral resuscitation on her to ensure Melanie's breathing was going to be all right. Once she had shown some signs, I had to place Melanie on her left, to make sure her airway was clear. Medicals took over once they arrived. Melanie had to stay a night at the hospital after that, just to be sure. Soon after that, Melanie started to reduce the texture that she was eating went down to her current diet.

I had to stop right there, mostly due to headaches I was getting. Still, I was close to finding out the cause of Melanie's health crisis and wasn't sure if those treating her knew this. I had written down the events I was recalling, without knowing it at times since it had been a habit I often wanted to control... just in case. Yet, I wasn't ready to tell anyone else, especially Miller, due to the ESP experimentation going on with us. A few people did come over to see how I was doing, mostly medical staff to check if the infection had gone down. I hid the notes I had written about the turning point in Melanie's life... I had said, wasn't ready. I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone what I was going to explain it.

I opted to check out the telly in order to get my mind off the situation for awhile, but I noticed on an episode of _**Oprah**_. It had a medical doctor that specializes in mental illnesses, on how secrets can kill a person. It got my attention as I was keeping Melanie's secret on why she was the way she is. From I had to find out, Melanie still hasn't opened up on the cause on the pathway she has gone. I wasn't sure if Victoria had said told about it as she was often a private person, even David didn't have any idea. Then, I remembered one of the witnesses, Celine, of the incident and had I never seen her face as pale from shock as I did. I thought about Celine for a moment, wonder if she spoke up about the incident. I did remember seeing similar in _**Emergency**_, an old program on the telly.

All I could do some that moment was trying to focus on my recovery from the lasted setback, get my mind off Melanie's health crisis for awhile since she rather is alone. I could almost imagine being watched for hours of the day must be hell on her. I know it due to her history of escaping, but even Melanie has her limits. Still, I wondered if there was anything I could do her, on what was going on with her in general.

I was once greeted by the same researcher, along with two more people from the parapsychology department. They had been told why I was put under isolation, which was why they were wearing protective suits. I kept on eye on them while making sure no one goes near my notebook, which had the possible cause of what happened to Melanie. They had to limit their investigation due to the condition I was in since they remembered what happened the last time. Miller was across the corridor, speaking with Melanie's parents about what was happening to her. We didn't mention to them about Melanie's brush with death that caused her current condition. Miller was still stumped on what information Melanie was hiding, even from her parents. They were allowed to see her, which I had to be a welcome sight for her. I wasn't sure if any of them had their daughter, apart from that 'treatment' she was put through.

During the session I was in, I felt tired... almost like it was happening again. Why does this keep happening, I kept asking myself. I wasn't to remember what happened for about the few minutes I was dazed for, nor how out why. When I finally regain control, the team had left. It had gotten quiet... too quiet. There wasn't a single noise apart from the telly going over the news, about the pitch accident. The driver was finally put on trial for his actions and was given details on what I had gone through. There was no mentioning about gaining ESP abilities, but both Celine and Alanis were present as they had seen what happened. The guy should be lucky he isn't any homicide charge. It was still too early for any verdict, knowing that even me or Geri would have to be present. We still needed to be cleared.

However, like clockwork, _nearly on repeat_, another person from the courthouse came by to see how I was doing, again she kept it brief to allow me to recover. I only answered the questions I was asked since it was likely all she wanted. She asked if it was okay for any of my medical records to be used in court, as it was a jury trial. It was the main reason why the courts were careful about what they were allowed. I finally asked if someday I would have to appear in court, knowing deep down they would want to hear my side. The court official explained it wasn't certain if that would happen but understands why I had to ask. I didn't want to expose my developing abilities, at least not yet. Yet, I could tell that official knew I was leading to it, but she informed me on the likely wasn't certain since it was a fragile subject. I was understanding to realize that I wasn't alone. All I wanted to do after that was give it a rest as I was simply too sick to even think about the situation. Little did I know, it was going to find myself in a mess I wasn't expecting, which could be the key needed to help those I cared about. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, the infection was dying down but still, I left in isolation. I woke up to noticed my notebook with Melanie's health situation had been moved. I didn't think much of it, likely due to the cleaning staff needing to their business. My mum and Paul came by to see how I was doing, after being told about the setback. I thought about telling about what happened, but Paul brought up how I saved a life years ago. I just looked at him, so did our mum as she hasn't heard about either. I hadn't brought about the incident that changed our lives and resulted in Melanie's current health. The only ones who knew were Melanie, Mel, Geri, and Victoria and wanted to ask on how he figure out what was going on since I hadn't been able to tell anyone else. All I could do was simply look him for quite a while, as I was just a loss of word.

I finally had to ask on he would know about it. Paul just simply looked at me, explaining that that from what he heard after someone was talking about it. I had thought that it had to be the cleaning staff, but the notebook wasn't opened by any of them. It was in the same condition as I left it. Still, I was just flabbergasted as I have begun to ask myself on who was it that told anything about it since I hadn't got the encourage... let alone the strength to do anything. It was there I wanted to see how Melanie was handling the situation since I wasn't sure if anyone else at the ward she's still at had been told. There was a slim chance since after-all it was the mental ward, it isn't that far-fetched for something to be dismissed. Yet, I was aware that the staff was determined to get to the bottom of Melanie's mental health as she still refused to talk. If she doesn't start talking, they're likely to keep her there... even if she recovered from her injuries. I was pretty much aware of the mental health law, it was common for someone to be held for nearly a year.

I felt like in a stage of panic but kept calm since I needed a way to speak with Melanie before she does something stupid, again. From what history with her had taught me when she's going through something like this, stupid things tend to happen. Finally, I had an idea, which sounded dangerous but what choice did I had at that point. It took a moment as I knew the risks but this was necessary, I had to induce my own astral form. It was a point of a problem as I still hadn't told my mum about what I could do, as she wasn't sure about what was happening. My family was by the door when I had to go for it. There was no turning back, it was going to get found out as Miller was also near.

When I entered my astral form, I quickly ran to the ward where both Melanie and Victoria while looking back at my body. Thanks to the types of equipment my body was on, I was certain it was safe as I just hurried to the ward. While in the astral form, I could easily pass though a lot of people but still was mindful of what was going on with my body. When I finally got to where Melanie was being held, she was out of it as well. It looked like I wasn't the only one who had a similar idea, except her mum was present as well. However, someone at the ward noticed something was going on, but she withheld the information because she was just as frightening. Yet, she contacted someone at the ward my body was at, and the same information is received.

Both ends reported a flash of light, and another person had been keeping notes on what was happening to both of us. I wasn't sure what was going, as all I could do was look at Melanie's mum, trying to make sense of what happening to her only daughter. Then, I had remembered that Melanie's astral form was likely looking for my astral form. I wasn't sure how I could hold on, but I had to return so she could as well. When I finally returned, which was a painful ten minutes, all I could do was look around as I was too much in pain. I had a feeling the same goes with Melanie, as I was able to remotely hear some sighs of relief when she came too. It scared both our families as none of us had ever done that before. I mean, every time we allow ourselves to enter our astral form, we lost consciousness of our bodies and control of them. Our families had walked out for some time to give us some alone time, they were just as scared. I had never seen my mum in that stage of panic in all my life.

Miller was nearby my bedside and just looked at me, knowing I had done something but didn't say anything. All Miller could do was just calm our families, but she was forced to break some kind of silence about what had been happening. Miller didn't say what we were developing, all she could do was explained that we just blacked out and causes for them were still unidentified. However, I wasn't sure how he did know, but Paul somehow got some information about my astral form and just whispered, 'Xavier'. I had a strange feeling that the information about her near-death experience had to been leaked out since I didn't say anything about it.

Then, I thought about Victoria for a moment since she had been there when Melanie started to choke on whatever it was. Could Victoria had slipped out something about Melanie during our times in our astral forms? I wasn't quite sure, but I needed to ask how did Paul know anything about what happened that long ago. I felt it was up to Melanie to explain what causes the problem, but I knew she wasn't going to do it. Finally, I had to talk about it, but only with Melanie in the same room because I damn well knew that we're not alone. I mean, it was in the motto of her beloved football club, _You'll Never Walk Alone._

Finally, my family came back after that scare, but I wasn't ready to tell them about Melanie's brush with death. Yet, Paul finally spoke up about my developing abilities and asked if I could demonstrate some of them, which I was hesitated to do so. Miller was also nearby, which I was hoping she would say something. Our mum scolded Paul because she felt I went through enough, but Paul told her about my moment of heroism... right where Melanie's step-father was nearby. _Paul was lucky I was too sick to go for the opposite._ I could tell our mum was left in shock as I never brought that up with her, again I wanted to let Melanie talk about it... NOT ME.

Then, I thought about what happened to Melanie since that choking incident. Melanie has been diagnosed with a host of malnutrition-related ranging from osteomalacia (adult rickets), anemia, scurvy to Marasmic kwashiorkor. Melanie was in the worse condition I could think of and that treatment was likely broke her if not one extra detail I knew about. Since there was no way of getting around it at that point, I had to speak up. I had to explain about the choking incident and why she had reduced her diet to liquids, even lucky just to be alive. Just I thought it was going to be a game-changer, my mum just explained that I needed to rest since she didn't want me to overuse my developing abilities. My mum didn't seem to be a bit surprised about the likely causes of Melanie's downhill spiral, which I later learned that she had known about the incident awhile back since Geri's mum had told her.

We all finally looked at Melanie's step-father, who was shocked about what he had heard. Same story with her mum. Finally, he asked about the choking incident and why he wasn't told about it. It would've been something he and Melanie's mum would've known, after-all her only daughter is very sick. She was just lucky that she even is getting help, even if against her will. I thought about the all classic "you didn't ask" excuse, but I felt it was impolite.

Instead, I simply said, "I thought you knew".

The only response we got back was simple looks as if they just have seen a ghost. Then, I learned that Melanie didn't tell them either and had lied about it. I said it before, Melanie just doesn't like to be pity on, always wanting to be view as someone you didn't mess. I couldn't remember what lie she used to got out of that mess since her medical records were strictly hers alone. I don't even want to look at them. However, if I recall, there was a small clause about locating a relative, like a parent, like her mum. I could tell the look of that woman's face pretty much says it all, demanding to see Melanie's health record with that timeline. Miller was hesitant as she has to talk to Melanie's GP, and Melanie was indeed an adult, plus didn't have the authority. Yet, both her parents demanded those records as Melanie was too sick to give permission for anyone but herself access to those records. After awhile, they tracked down one of the staff members at the ward and demanded access. The first person, a clerk, had to inform someone at the ward for the records since they don't often have the records at the desk for safety reasons. The clerk explained the situation and a nursing assistant handed the documents. It was pretty much damning, as there was little they had except for that choking incident. I had to explain how Melanie was reluctant to go to the doctors, except for a check-up when the rest of us had to go.

Trying to get off-topic for a moment, Miller had to intervene by refocusing on the ESP activities, as I was getting bad effects from them. My mum wasn't sure about how I was gaining them, it was the first time she had heard about anyone developing them. Miller was just as puzzled and explained how Melanie was also involved with them, as so were a few others. It was too early if this could be bypassed down to any future generations, it was still was unknown at the time to where any of us got them. The only theory that was worked on was likely electrical trauma.

Suddenly, I was able to remotely hear what happening to Melanie after her parents finally got the records about that incident, even the head nurse was left in the dark. It was a stepping stone for her, but Melanie being Melanie refused to talk about it despite her mum trying to explain as else wise. Melanie was too weak to protest, thanks to the combination of medication that was given to her along with being on that feeding tube. Victoria was also present, trying to walk, which was getting better, as she resumed her talking treatment. David was there with her, encouraging her as it could be what she needed to finally take control once again. I had never seen a guy like David cry in my life. _You got off lucky, Victoria._

Still, I didn't want to interfere with those trying to help Melanie, pretty sure the shock of the news and her poor health could be a recipe for disaster. Miller was also trying to figure out a way for my new-bound abilities since I kept having nasty side-effects whenever put in use. It almost reminds me of that manga version of _**Akira**_**, **where those Espers have to take similar kinds of medication. I was already put on anticonvulsants to handle with the seizures, but they would make us very sick. Yes, Melanie was put on anticonvulsants, thanks to her seizures, though they have to be given with the IV fluid she was put on.

After awhile, I just wanted to know what was happening to Melanie since the previous attempt scared our families. I was hoping that she wasn't going to get upset with me for saying something about her brush with death that long ago. To be fair, I didn't say much of a word. Finally, I was I had some alone time with Miller, while my family was busy with my GP on how I was doing, as she was just as stumped. Miller understood I needed a way to get Melanie or at least, see what was happening to her. Learning about projection, Miller asked if I could give it a try. With this, I went ahead but tried to be very careful thanks to the side-effects and still hadn't shown any number of my family.

It was rather difficult to control the projection, but I was able to hold on for about 10 minutes. During that, it did showed that one of the orderlies handing over Melanie's medical records over to her parents as requested. The reaction they had was very troubling as they hadn't seen how sick Melanie really was... even I was left in the dark. I was starting to get another headache, so I was allowed to stop but my mum had returned at the moment. Luckily, she didn't the projection, only seeing her only very sick but was getting better. I opted to leave out information about what had seen, instead just focus on my recovery. Yet, I still wanted to see how Melanie was doing since her secret was exposed to her family. I could almost imagine what has to be going through her mind after learning that.


	15. Chapter 15

It took about another day before I was cleared, I was able to resume the therapy session I was going through. I had still thought about Melanie after that secret she kept was exposed to her parents. I could almost imagine what she has to be going through right now. Miller had told me that there was someone that needed to see us and had to do with the developing abilities. I wanted to ask her about Melanie but wasn't sure if I should. I figure I should talk to Melanie, myself in order to get this off my mind. While waiting at the meeting room, all of us brought there on gurneys, as usual, I finally had a chance to meet with Melanie because I needed to talk to her.

"Can't believe Victoria just had to?" Melanie asks.

"What are you talking about?" I quickly asked.

She caught me off-guard.

"I thought I had told her..." Melanie said.

"About what?" I ask.

"I understand you were trying to keep my parents from getting scared and wanted me to talk, but Victoria just didn't want to wait." Melanie said.

I had to assume it had to be about the choking incident. Melanie wasn't known, as far as I was aware of, to a breakdown in front of anyone, especially to her family.

"You can tell me what happened. What did she do?" I said.

I was known to keep quiet until the time was right, often yet the person talks first. It sounded stupid, but I didn't want to add more stress as there was.

"Well, I was in one of the talking treatments but with my parents, after they learned about how my health was worse they thought. They looked at me like I was a child that did something wrong. They demanded to know how I was admitted once for respiratory distress. I explained I got carried away from a joke Geri told, triggering an asthma attack." Melanie said.

Even I have to admit, it sounded believable despite what I had seen.

"I'm going to guess... they didn't buy that." I said.

I often suspect that her parents were pretty much well-hard, but for them to see a side of their child, it was hard to image.

"Well, they almost did, but Victoria was also present with David. David felt Victoria needed to do something if either of us was going to recover. Victoria was hesitant but was told about secrets that were blocking any recovery." Melanie said.

"Keep going," I said.

I knew David had something to do with this.

"David was pretty much quiet and understood Victoria didn't want to say anything. He was helpless as they wouldn't let him tell Victoria to be quiet, understanding why. Finally, she just had to say it." Melanie said.

Melanie was starting to breakdown, so I told her that she can stop. I was able to put to the pieces together on what happened. Melanie was demanding Victoria not to say anything about that choking incident, rather stuck with the asthma story. I tried to remember parts of what Melanie was choking on that day, it was some kind of bone. As I said, I can't remember exactly what it was, as far I knew, it was just alarming. I wasn't sure if Victoria was pressured to talk about what could be the cause. Finally, Victoria likely told me about what actually happened, which I could almost image seeing Melanie's reaction. I wasn't quite sure how her parents took that news.

I let Melanie trying to calm down, as we waited for Miller as she has to help with recovery effects. I tried to go for the projection viewing about the events I was piecing together. I was able to see the moment Victoria pretty much broke down as she tried to hold back as she didn't want to add any more stress. However, that round was very aggressive, as her parents were pressuring Victoria about the issue as she saw the look on Melanie's face. It was clearly evident that Melanie wanted Victoria to keep quiet, which was common, plus I was the only other one who knew the truth. I wanted Melanie to tell me about it, which was why I kept quiet. I had been there, Melanie would've me and decided if I should tell or not. It would've just let it be and let Melanie talk if she wants. At one point, someone made a point about me being very sick to speak up and likely was causing me some problems when it wasn't. The snippet of the details was just as strange.

Victoria had been a fight with another patient she caught teases a person who practicing self-harm. Victoria didn't take it lightly as her instincts kicked in. Victoria tried to confront the guy, Donald, who was doing the teasing. Then, Donald made some kind of choking, which was the last straw. Victoria launched at him, pushed him up against the wall, and scream at his face in front of the other patients, who were cheering on. Of course, Donald tried to get back at her, where Victoria slipped out about the choking what where Melanie was nearby, though she didn't her name. Victoria let go Donald go and things had to get back to normal, except one of the assistants witnessed the situation. He had written down the incident, which one of the nurses dealing with Melanie had noticed. He looked through to locate the start of Melanie's health going downhill. It likely got reported, which explains the mounting pressure.

Finally, Victoria gave up and told about that choking incident, which led to the mess Melanie was in. There a series of grasps, as Victoria asked if she can be excused since she was breaking despite being told she did the right thing. David was left in shocked, but he had to calm Victoria as he understood what happened. Yet, I was getting a feeling that there had to be a reason for that, as I did notice a black eye which David also noticed. Victoria got the injury before meeting with David.

I had to stop what I was doing, mostly because I was getting a headache and knew Melanie didn't want to relive it. I can see that she had been crying about the situation she was put through and likely overheard the projection I was looking at. It was clear she has gone through enough, I didn't want to make matters worse. At the same time, I thought about my family, how they thought they were going have to bury me since, being a Catholic, the idea of cremation was flown upon. Unlike most, we understood the concept of reincarnation, even accept such as it is to be seen an opportunity to start over. Still, while on earth, I had to do something in the meantime to help Melanie but didn't know what to do. Miller finally arrived with the paperwork that was needed, alongside with a specialist on PSI/ESP research.

"Sorry for the delay, I had to get things ready." Miller said.

"Has anyone discuss..." Melanie said.

Melanie was really weak to finish her question.

"It's all right. We working on that. I heard all about it. I know you didn't want to talk but that was a serious step." Miller said.

"Don't you think that was rather harsh?" I had to ask.

"I understand you wanted to be there, but it was rather too dangerous. Besides, in most cases, it's on an individual case by case. That means, in order to recover, they need to understand the cause." Miller explained.

Despite being furious with that, I had to take her word.

"Okay, I'll explain what's going to be done. I had explained the mental stages to ensure what's being dealt with is handled with caution. This is still too early to be certain on how where one group stopped and this picked up. It's still unknown on the effect. I have to be frank, this could have some serious effects. I had explained about the anticonvulsants you'll likely be on for quite some time. How long isn't known? They'll need to find a way to help controls these seizures whenever you enter in an astral stage." Miller said.

That caught me off-guard, as I hardly talked about it.

"Excuse me, but these anyone else had become aware of this?" I finally asked.

"Well, we're trying to keep it as confidential as we can. Yet, there's no certainty on how long. We have to be on the lookout for hackers." Miller said.

"I hate to ask but..." I said.

Before I was able to finish, we were asked to come into a room for the ESP experimentation. We were given medicine from an I, as this was going to involved entering that stage. I wasn't sure if it was possible to do so while still alive but I was already stressed out. I wanted to know if any of our family members were mindful of what was happening to us, as I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to my own mum, let alone Melanie's parents. As we have begun the session, I was starting to feel sick as usual but it wasn't as bad thanks to the medication. We were given the usual examination, although this was rather hard on Melanie as it was just bringing back to that choking incident. I wasn't sure if we were supposed to go into our subconscious during these as we're still recovering from our physical injuries.

During the session, we were hooked up to EEG in order to measure the activity level. I was used to this, Melanie wasn't. Yet, she was given very powerful medication to keep her still during the whole thing, which is likely for the best. After all, Melanie was still being treated for an eating disorder and still was upset with the revelation that Victoria dropped. I could tell she wanted to get back at Victoria for it, but she knows that it wouldn't be smart. We were also hooked up to heart rate and breathing monitors, in the case it was especially in my case.

After about an hour, I was meeting up with my family while Melanie was at her talking treatment with her parents. I could image what can be going on, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't what Victoria involved, also she wanted to focus on my health. I had thought about what happened to Melanie, which subconsciously made me take a brave step about what was happening. After gaining the courage, I finally spoke up about the ESP session I was being subjected to, even showing my ability in projection. My mum was quite surprised as I was often quiet about as she knew about the passages about ESP.

All I could do was just lied down there, as I was trying to make sense. Suddenly, my mum had explained how I clearly inherited something more than her knowledge of combat training. Paul just looked at us, as he draws a picture of a car that was parked across the street, without even looking outside. I wasn't sure what that was all about until I remembered the sketches I had done, with sharp details. Yet, I remembered, as young as 12, my art skills were developing sharply, which I thought it was just a coping skill. Paul brought up I told him at the A&E, which I wasn't surprised that he would... it was more of a relief.

Our mum couldn't believe the details I was able to recall, including what the doctors were doing to my body. The more I was able to talk about what happened, I started to find myself at ease but reframed from talking about entering my astral form as I still didn't want to scare my family. I had already shown it off and that was enough. Each time, I keep having a seizure, which was why I was put on anticonvulsants. Abruptly, Paul brought up **_Akira_**_, _but the manga version where it talks about those Espers had to take similar medication to keep their abilities in check. However, they suffered nasty side-effects, though the effects on me weren't as bad, just making me sick. I could tell that my mum wanted to know about which kind of my abilities that were causing the worse.

I wasn't ready to explain about exiting my body. My mum realizes that I wasn't ready to show a demonstration, yet she had a hint about Nick. For now, I wondered what was happening to Melanie since I didn't want to interfere. However, we ended being greeted by Melanie's birth dad. He had about her being admitted to the hospital after not being able to get in touch with her for weeks. It was his step-daughter, who told him where Melanie had been and about the sectioning. I could almost imagine the look on their faces when they learned about the situation. We all took a breathe and explain to Melanie's dad on what had happened that resulted in Melanie's current situation, as she was in the middle of talking treatment.

He just looked and explain "No. I wanted to know how she's able to separate from her body like you."

My mum was confused but went on like she didn't hear that about that. Instead, she just calmly asked what was he talking about. Melanie's dad just looked at us as if he was going mad but kept calm for the stake of his family. He repeated the question and explain what he had heard about. We just wanted to tell Melanie about the news, but I was too weak to do anything. Likely, Paul told him where behavioural health department was and often to take him over there. The offer was politely declined, as he knew where it was but wants to speaks with Melanie. We had to tell him that Melanie isn't able to have any visitor at that moment as she was in the middle of treatment. We just looked at each other as I still hadn't explained about the astral stage since I didn't want to scare my family, PERIOD.

After a while, we finally were able to meet with Melanie's mum and step-father as Melanie was being brought back to her room. Victoria was in a different group, which it was why didn't tell anyone that day. My mum went to Melanie's family to ask about what her birth dad was talking about. They were just as stumped, same with the folks at the session. They all looked at us like we're mad, but they understood that the news was quite a shock to pretty much everyone. Melanie's mum explained about what happened at the session, saying Melanie barely wanted to talk about what happened that many years ago. I thought it was just the drugs she was given, as I noticed Melanie was very still... too still if you ask me. I noticed her bight red, unable to tell if she was feverish or what. I never saw that Scouser in such condition, as she was often well-hard.

Of course, Melanie's birth dad ran to her, trying to get her to talk. However, he was told it wasn't a good time because of what she just witnessed. It tries out, in a stage of panic, Melanie attempts her ability to separate her astral from her body again, which wasn't a good idea... thanks to the last time. It scared the daylights out of those during the session as Melanie still hasn't been able to keep her seizures to a minimal. This time, she injured her neck even further, forcing an urgent care to be issued on the spot. Now, given a stronger neck brace, Melanie was pretty much out of it thanks to what had happened. All of us needed a way to control this mess, after-all I had a lot to explain. 


	16. Chapter 16

After that scare, it was agreed that we need a place of action to keep the seizures from happening. Now, our families were coming onto us about our astral forms, they'll likely want to see how it's done. I was pretty much stumped on how to handle the situation after all this scared everyone involved... myself included. As a matter of fact, I needed a new pair of nappies after that, even though I had catheters. Yea, I was still unable to use the lavatory while my body was messed up. The kind of neck brace Melanie given was similar to the one I was wearing, without the extension. Despite the pleas, Melanie's birth dad still went into her hospital room, insisting that he see his only daughter.

All it could be just sit back, as I was too lethargic to even get involved. However, I still had to face up with the information about our astral forms but didn't want to thanks to those seizures. A neurologist was called in, as the kinds of seizures that were happening were unknown. As a result, I had to get another screening since I was in a coma for two weeks and still having trouble with motor skills, which that infection made worse, hence the rehab. Finally, the neurologist had learned about the ESP examination and heard about the astral form, so she wondered if I could demonstrate. It was there I was pretty much confused at that she asked about my ability to enter my astral form, even though my family was still present. I was quite and got a break when an alert went out.

I breathed a sigh of relief but at the same time, I had a feeling that something wasn't right. There was a strange tone of silence, even the sounds of the monitors I was hooked up to weren't enough. It was rather haunting as I never had experienced something like that before. When my mum left for a moment to check with Melanie's parents, I was considering if I should give it a try as I was still hooked up to one of the monitors. I finally had to crave in, enter my astral stage since I knew something had to be done.

I did know Paul was still in the room when I had to left my body behind, but something tells me I need to go check out the situation. I was so focused, I didn't know my mum had gotten back to my room. Still, I needed to go to the area, which was in a separate building, connected by skyway... devoted to each different department. I finally located the behavioural health ward, where I found out what was going on. I thought about leaving until I bumped right into Melanie's astral. She scared the fuck out of me, but I calmed after seeing her body back on the gurney after her birth dad tried to take her out of the hospital. The both of us just located a lounge to sit down and talk about what was going on.

"This can't be even happening." Melanie said.

"I know. I had to leave mines. There's no way of getting out of this mess." I told her.

"I haven't bother telling my mum and... I don't even know what to do." Melanie said.

I noticed an elderly gentleman looked familiar, all he did was just looked at us.

"I don't wanna ask but..." I said.

"I know. I'm not sure what to do." Melanie said.

I just kept looking at Melanie, her body, her birth father, and the elderly man. For some reason, he was just standing there, almost like he was trying to tell me something. Suddenly, almost like a trance, he was signaling to us for something. I looked at Melanie and for some reason, the feeling had got the better of us during the confusion we were all watching.

"I hate to ask, but your dad did say something about what we're able to do." I said.

"What do you mean?" Melanie asks.

"While he was at my room, he mentioned about our astral stages. Right in front of my family. I hadn't told about it, yet." I said.

"He sometimes overdoes it. He just doesn't like it when I get treated like a baby. He understands I'm an adult, but I never told him what happened." Melanie said.

"Wait... do you mean." I said.

"He must've heard about what happened, but not I'm ready to talk." Melanie said.

I looked at the elderly man, he was still looking at us. Yet, I was able to build some courage.

"It must've been a harsh day during one of your talking treatments." I wondered.

"You have no idea how I felt when they heard all about it. I just waited to leave, but you can guess what happened." Melanie said.

"Why didn't? I could've just simply told them how upset you was." I told ya.

"I pleaded for that, but they were too much. They refuse to stop." Melanie said.

Suddenly, we noticed Melanie's mum and step-father arrived. It was starting to get too much. Luckily, her body had been placed in her room.

"This can't be right!" Melanie said.

"I hate to say this but what choice we got." I said.

"They already found out the choking and the worms." Melanie said.

"I'm going to guess your poor choice of eating habits was to starve out." I said.

I knew about the worms but that tactic... good luck with that.

"How was suppose to know those worms were going to turn my body into a meal for trying to get rid of them? I didn't bother telling anyone." Melanie said.

"It wouldn't be the first time anyone tried that. There has been cases where desperate times call for desperate measures." I said.

"Have me as a meal?" Melanie asks.

"Explain why the stool samples were off." I said.

"Those worms even that a meal, gross. I was getting sick just thinking it. I tried to tell them that, but they didn't listen." Melanie said.

"No shit," I said.

"What can I do?" Melanie asks.

"Come down, I know that inserted that tube and had to spot those worms." I said.

"They didn't believe me until they cut my stomach open." Melanie said.

"I missed out on the looks on their faces when they saw that." I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"I understand what you mean. They held me down, injuring my neck further. I could've sworn that one of them shoving... I just don't want to think about it." Melanie said.

Gross, I know but wasn't surprised. Still, when it came to Melanie's current state, I knew this was going to end badly if nothing was done! I looked at the elderly man, signaled that we should go for it. I wasn't sure, but I knew what he was going that. He just looks and non-verbally told us that it was time. I looked at Melanie. It was clear what we had to do to.

"ENOUGH!" Melanie screamed out.

I wasn't expecting much, yet I was surprised by how it worked. I could've sworn that the windows shook up. Suddenly, unlike before, those in the area just stopped in order to locate the source of Melanie's voice, knowing for the fact her body was nowhere in sight. That same man had disappeared, but not before telling us, we did what had to be done. Finally, one of the guards who showed up spotted both of us in our astral forms. She signals to one of the other guards, to check out what she was seeing, along with an orderly. She was wearing a pair of polarized safety glasses, which were wraparound, just like those folks during the PSI/ESP examination. She handed a pair to both of them, and they got similar results. Melanie's mum was also given a pair, and she finally saw what Melanie's birth father was talking about. Right there in front of her, a mother was seeing her daughter's astral form for the first time, right down to the outfit she had was she was admitted to her heart problems. We were at a loss of words, as she also saw mine as well, along with Nick, who turns out to be the one signaling us. _Hey, who __can get_ _upset_ _at jolly old St. Nick for_ _that when it had to be done?_ None of us could say anything, and I knew my family was likely asking the same thing.

After they removed the glasses, Melanie had to return to her body, the same as me. We didn't want to push it any further. I watched as Melanie returned, waking up, but she was still very weak. She could only look around as her parents were standing at her bedside. Her mum had shed tears from what she just saw while being held by Melanie's step-father held her, trying to calm her. Melanie's birth father just stood there, beside himself. It had gone quiet, as Melanie just looked around... not wanting to be treated like a baby.

I wanted to stay but she understood it was the best I get back to my family. When I finally returned to my body, the room was quiet as my family was just outside of the door. My mum was rather calm, after all, she had been put through a lot. She learned that she had to be well-hard, which is what I looked up to her for help when I was younger. It was in our Irish blood, we had to learn to be well-hard in order to get through the hardships. Yet, unlike Melanie, I didn't mind being care for since I knew, they just wanna help me get back to my old self. After a while, they were arrived to return as the neurologist needed to pick any results, which left them dumbfounded.

The EEG was able to pick up quite of action during the OBE period. Of course, my mum was asking more questions than usual and wondered if this could affect my recovery. The neurologist wasn't quite surprised but advise that we stay on the anticonvulsants as a precaution, as the seizures were nothing like she had seen. For a moment, I had mixed feelings about what I just did. I did give my mum a serious fright but was also relieved that I finally got a weight off my shoulders. Yet, it was the _easy part_ of what I had to do. What do I mean by that one would ask? Well, after things were calming down, a familiar voice as heard and my mum was none too happy to hear it. It was clearly male and sounded very familiar, which could explain why my mum was rather upset. Paul just stood by my bedside, as I kept listening in on what was going on.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AS YOUR DAUGHTER WAS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE!" My mum shouted at him. It was the longest I ever heard. I bet someone who was still in coma heard that one.

It was clear my dad had to show up during the worst possible. _Now, you see why I had a distant relationship with him_. My dad hadn't been around up to that point, so I didn't see the point of him showing up when I was clearly on the road to recovery. If anything, it's best he would stay out but NOPE. My dad explained he had been working on dealing with the drunk behind this, but my mum noticed that he didn't show up at the courthouse. They were arguing up a storm, with one party blaming the other. _Why wasn't I surprised when they divorced?_ I just wanted them to stop as it was giving me a headache. Despite my mum being the tougher of the two, my dad tried to choke her out, which takes a lot more than that since she rarely back downs.

I finally had enough and told Paul to press that button, which was the nurse's call. I figure it would get an officer-involved. However, Paul had left to control the situation, the same as the neurologist. With the remaining amount of strength I had, I pound the button in order to send out some extra help. Almost like clockwork, someone tries to come into my room, only to get sucker-punched by my dad, my mum simply looked at how stupid that was. My dad just backhanded a random stranger, and he knew he _fucked up_. As the sounds of quiet entered the room, a guard had arrived and listened to what had happened. My dad was the only one taken into custody thanks to that fight while the discussion went back to as nothing had happened, though they did help the injured guy, who was more surprised. The guy explained the reason for showing up, as he was just given the orders, which likely kept things for getting worse.

Afterward, the medical team checked to see if I was doing since the call did come from my room. It was clear I wanted that fight to stop but was too sick to do else-wise, which turns out was rather common. I hardly ever I had done that but had to do something. As the day went by, I was wondering how Melanie was doing after that astral trip, right in her family. I knew that she was going have to go through some form of family therapy, which I opted to look into if I was going to explain my abilities. Of course, I thought about the reactions on how their daughter was pretty much-walking meal-plan, which had to gross them out. I had worse, so it didn't bother me as much as anyone did. Still, the looks on their faces would've been a sight to see, as I overdid for a good laugh. Yet, it dawned on me. How long they had been there without being detected for that long? I was quite puzzled but didn't feel asking. For now, the chaos was dying down, much to my relief. 


	17. Chapter 17

The following day, many were still trying to recover from what they had seen. My dad was released after a night in gaol but has a court date of his own. I was being checked out if I could help with the court case, the pitch accident one. I was able to meet up with Brandy and Geri, as they were also involved. As we were waiting, I opted to have a conversation about what I had to handle.

"Well, I can't believe she was infected with WHAT!" Geri said.

"I didn't say much. How would you know?" I ask, pretending I didn't want her was talking about.

"Victoria told me. She got a look at what was inside. That's gotta be gross. How did any miss that?" Geri asks.

"It's usually spotted by stool samples. You can guess what happens there." Brandy said.

"It was hard to get any samples because they started to make a meal of hers. From what I heard, when they finally got hers, it didn't have any colour." Geri said.

"Well, it acts as a diary entry, that's for sure. Wait for just a second, how..." I said.

"I saw a jar of worms that had to removal via surgery. Now, she has an excuse! How long they been there?" Geri asks.

"They didn't say. It's best to leave that out." I said.

I didn't want any more of Melanie's health condition to become front-page news. She was still under the section, though as it's unclear if she purposely left them in or not.

"Well, once we meet up with her, we got a lot of questions." Geri said.

Both me and Brandy just looked, as we wanted none of it.

"Look, it's unclear when any of us needs to arrive at the courthouse. It took a while to be cleared to continue rehab. You should've seen what I had to do with my dad when he got disorderly. It got so bad, I had to get hit the call button, just to get him out." I said.

"That's a gotta sting," Brandy said.

"Few would see it as a blessing, why did you think they got divorced." I said.

"Going to his court date?" Geri asks.

"Unlikely, it's more of a civil matter." I said.

"We gotta deal with this pitch accident. If the guy was smart, he'll take the guilty plea. I can't believe I said that." Brandy said.

"You're right. If smart, take the plea. Spare us." Geri said.

A few more entered.

"Hey, did anyone see what was in Melanie's guts?" Jewel asks.

"That wasn't pasta I'll tell you that." Geri said.

"How bad did it get?" Mariah asks.

"Ate some shit... seriously, that's what they did." Geri said.

"I know. The hospital isn't clear on a lot, especially when they noticed a slight tint of yellowing. Yet, it was clear that she can't leave any time soon. They're fearful she lacks the mental capacity to decide on her health." Brandy said.

"With that, I'm not surprised." I said.

"Who's going to take over if that's the case?" Mariah asks.

"They were able to find the closet relative, her mum. She'll likely take over until Melanie fully recovers." I said.

"Has anyone else came by about the pitch accident?" Geri asks.

"Yeah, Celine is on her way. The officer assigned, the same one that Melanie gave a hard time to, explained they'll likely ask one by one, as it's unclear if Emma can attend." Mariah said.

I hardly got the chance to go outside to get some air.

"It looks like they'll likely go for me first." I explained.

"Emma, what does that mean?" Jewel asks.

"You know Melanie's birth dad, right? Well, he just had to be a snitch." I said.

"What happened?" Brandy asks.

"When he showed up, the first thing he asked was about entering my astral form. I still haven't got the chance to explain to my mum about it." I told her.

"Did Melanie's mum saw hers?" Geri asks.

"Yeah, both of ours. The looks on her face were something I hadn't seen." I said.

As I talked about, I started to think about explaining the situation to my mum as I was going to have to start talking to her. It was a very difficult decision on what to do about my abilities as I was still trying to gain control of them. When the officer arrived, he asks to see us one by one. As I figure, I had to go first. The court officials were already my health problems, keeping their interview to minimal. Yet, I wasn't aware of the details about the pitch accident I was giving out, right down to the moment of impact. The officials were rather curious about them as I had told anyone, let alone be at certain spots. One of the officials had asked about the PSI/ESP examination, which could provide a clue, but he was told that they'll need to permission to get involved, besides... it was too early. My interview lasted for about 10 minutes, which had to be the most awkward moments.

After the meeting, I checked to see how Melanie was doing as we had to go through another examination... just to see what can be done about our seizures. The medical team needed to know what of seizures they were since it was a critical mystery. I knew both Melanie and Victoria were going to be present, which gave a feeling that I'll have to settle it with both of them. Victoria had already told Melanie that she had to do what she did, but she was pressured. Victoria was in the middle of getting check out, showing if it was safe to have weekends out. Melanie, on the other hand, wasn't much of herself, though she has started to eat puree food, which looked like something given to infants. I almost thought I would end up seeing her in a bib during those feeding, but I rather not out of her dignity. Still, I had to speak with her since I wasn't realizing, she was helping me out. Yet, I noticed some new bandages on her other arm, almost as long as she injured one, pretty much preventing her from doing much. She also had a noticed black eye, something had happened.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asks.

"Did they did her put in protection?" Melanie asks.

"Who?" I asks.

"Victoria, she got attacked last night after someone mention the worms." Melanie asks.

"WHO DO SUCH A THING?" I asked.

I was shocked.

"Despite the pain, I heard a ruckus and had to check it out. I got out of my bed and went to see what hell was going on. I spotted some bald head brute, hitting her with something in his hands. I tried to hit him back in order to save Victoria, broke my right hand in the process as he had sneak in a metal plate. He took a swing at me before blacking out. When I woke up, the both of us were in a separate room." Melanie said.

Melanie was upset with the situation, as I never saw a side of her before.

"What did they do him?" I asks.

"They took him away. Don't know where. Going to have to deal with the police thanks to this." Melanie said.

Just as I about asked, Victoria wheeled in. Her right leg was broken from the attack and her right eye was patched up.

"MY GOD!" I said.

"That twat! If it was legal, David would do a number on him." Victoria said.

"Who would do this?" I asks.

"It was Donald, one of the other patients. Here for schizophrenia. No shit, why the courts had to deal with him? The police are getting involved." Victoria said.

"What would he think you had worms?" I asks.

"He thought I was her." (She was talking about Melanie.) "When he learned I had contact, he went at it. Thinking we're infecting others." Victoria said.

"When he saw me, you can guess what happened." Melanie said.

"If they want us to file charges, no kidding." Victoria said.

"How are they treating the new round?" I had to ask.

"Well, they're talking about getting the police involved, that's all I'm aware. David is on his way. I could he want to beat the shit out of him." Victoria said.

"If being babied wasn't enough..." Melanie added.

"Why is that?" Victoria asks.

"They wouldn't let me eat food on my own. I have to be feed either by tube or babied." Melanie said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had to wear a bib." Victoria said.

Melanie facepalmed.

"No more questions" I quickly added.

I felt Melanie's dignity had taken enough damage. I can understand why I have to be babied, but there's at least they're trying help.

"My mum was rather to see me in that than this mess." Melanie said.

"Has she been around?" Victoria asked.

"She's on her way. She wants to know about the PSI/ESP examination." Melanie said.

That was the bombshell, I knew something was up.

"WAIT, WHAT!" Victoria asks.

"She wants to see what they were doing to me when it comes to the examination. I don't want to show it in front of up. I'm already in enough shit." Melanie said.

"I hadn't talked about to my mum about my examination." I finally said.

It was slight of relief to finally say it.

"I understand. I don't want to demonstrate either. I don't know what can I do at this point. She had already seen what they did to my stomach." Melanie explained.

"Say, I was about..." Victoria said.

"Not counting the cast, the weight of the worms about a .3 stone, it was how I lost. Now, I since gain about .2 stone overtime." Melanie said.

"Well, they can't rush it. It seems what I had to consider in the last couple of days. I'm still trying to find the appropriate time to explain mines in further detail. I'm still waiting for the news if I would need to appear in court." I said.

"Well, I'm just glad they both are getting the help you need." Victoria said.

I didn't blame Victoria for putting into that statement.

"I'm just not what to do at this point. I don't even know if I'm even me." Melanie said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

Just before any of us could get an answer, Melanie's mum had finally arrived while her step-father spends the day with Melanie's half-brother, also named Paul. They wanted to let her family have some alone time, just with mother and daughter. One of the consultants thought it would be wise to have such treatment, though Melanie's family had nothing to do with that choking incident. I assume it had to do with Melanie's resistant to her health issues that could become a problem. They felt if Melanie was ever going to recover enough to be allowed to leave, it was best to include a member of the family. Melanie's mum had been told about what happened and demanded justice as something like that wasn't suppose to happen. I didn't want to damage Melanie's ego any further, that's for sure. Melanie was quite embarrassed about being fed like a baby, like alone going through the ESP examination, holding back the tears.

I thought about leaving, so Melanie would get some privacy. Victoria was thinking of the same way. Yet, just as we were about to leave, Paul just had to show up along with our mum. I was used to having my family coming to visit ever since the pitch accident, but I was wondering why did they opt to show up. Then, David arrived, still wanting to beat Donald for what he did to both Victoria and Melanie. I was starting to get baffled on what was going on, as I was still waiting when I can be clear... to at least attend the trials.

I opted to speak with Paul about _how much trouble_ our dad was in, but he told me to do that trick. I just looked at him, like he should be in the asylum. Our mum was too busy with Melanie to noticed, which in a way, was a close call for me... at least, that's what I thought. I noticed my mum had a pair of those polarized goggles, giving a clue on what she was really there to see. Melanie had already been hooked to an EEG as the doctors need to understand her seizures in order to know how much dosage was safe. However, I noticed something strange, as Melanie's arms had gone limped, yet I also saw them in the astral form. Of course, there was no way I was going to test that out considering my injuries.

Trying to get my mind off the situation, I tried to see if I can remotely see what had happened to my dad since he had a date with the judge. I clearly I had to show off my remote projection skills, which finally landed on a blank piece of white paper, ask requested. I was able to show Paul what was going on with our dad despite not being able to interact with him. However, I had to stop when Melanie blacked-out, knowing this often would trigger her astral form, sitting up, which partially did as Melanie was lying straight on her back. With those goggles, Melanie's mum saw the magnitude of her abilities. Now, I wasn't sure what was causing but got the attention of the team of researchers who were to come over to examine the case.

I knew I had to do something, which was going to very risky. I lied back on the gurney I was on, as I was being transported, same goes with Melanie. After taking a few deep breaths, I had to enter mine's astral so Melanie wouldn't alone during this. Paul didn't know what was going on until he found a pair of googles. Paul didn't keep quiet about what he was seeing, but I was focused on Melanie. I had to get to her, but that meant revealing my abilities to my mum.

With little choice, I had to go for it. Finally, my mum got a look at what I was trying to hide for her own safety. It was an agonizing two minutes, but I was finally to convince Melanie to return to her body. When we did, the room was very quiet as no one wanted to say a word. I have forgotten that both Victoria and David were in the same room, which gave them a scare. A nursing assistant came in after hearing the alarms, indicating that we were in trouble. During the situation, we were given the number of anticonvulsants that was safe for both of us and given another check-up by Miller, who was met with our mothers. I just wanna know when this nightmare I keep finding myself in would end.


	18. Chapter 18

After that scare, I wanted to take a break, but I still had Melanie to think about. The doctors considered they were should be moved into a different ward that specializes in all cases, both psychiatric and physical, for safety reasons. They agreed we should be in the ward, which had three beds, one for each of us. Mine's was in the middle while Melanie had the one near the window. _I had found a way to close the drapery during privacy time __despite the binds. __Luckily, Melanie was just our of the line of sight._I did also received news about the set-back and what it had done. My bones were healing, but they were worried about my spine despite being able to feel my legs. It wasn't on my mind... I just wanna those I care about to be able to be released with some kind of outpatient care. I opted to be placed in a secure location for my own protection, which they understood. After we settled, Mariah and the company arrived after hearing what happened.

"Well, this is a change." Mariah said.

"It's likely for the better." I told them.

"I heard about what happened to Melanie and Victoria." Brandy said.

"Man, whoever did that should be thrown in hell!" Jewel said.

"Well, they're still investigating. They need to know if he had a psychotic breakdown or planned." Victoria said.

"Did anyone from the police say anything?" Alanis asks, finally breaking her silence.

"Not much, they just want to know who did what." Melanie said.

Melanie didn't want to get involved.

"I can't blame anyone on that." Celine said, breaking hers.

"Well, it caught us all off-guard." (She looked at me.) "No offense, Emma," Victoria said.

"I had worse" I simply answered.

I knew what she might but that was the least of my problems.

"What I'm trying to figure is why we're being targeted? I had to talk to my husband. He was just as dumbfounded but supportive." Celine said.

"He must've heard what happened." Victoria said.

"He wanted to join David in the breakdown." Celine said.

_Let that be a lesson, ATTACK A BYSTANDER, YOU'LL PAY._

"I would love to see that. Instead, I ended up checking out the contents of Melanie's intestines. I didn't know that." Alanis said.

"Come on, I don't want to talk about it." Melanie said.

"Don't tell me they still have them?" I quipped.

"I hate to say it, but... they do." Melanie said.

"You should've told us. We didn't know it was that bad." Alanis said.

"How about stopping right there!" I said.

I didn't want to see Melanie finding herself in a deeper hole.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised at how they made a meal of you, Melanie." Celine said.

"Yeah, I never heard of that. I thought they go after the same food as their host." Jewel said.

I just wanted them to drop it.

"Okay, we're still in a situation with the PSI/ESP investigation." I said.

"I guess, they're be going to need to talk to us next." Alanis said.

Melanie just looked at me, with her eyes only.

"Nice save" Melanie whispered.

"Oh yeah, I heard what happened. That's was a serious measure." Mariah said.

"That's one of the bravest things I ever heard." Brandy said.

"Something had to give. They needed to know what was causing our seizures, let alone what kind." I explained.

"What kind of medication they put both of you on?" Celine asks.

"For now, some anticonvulsants. They had serious effects. Now, they're worried about my spine again after that infection. It's the least of my problems." I said.

"Considering what I saw, can't blame ya." Victoria said.

"What?" Alanis asks.

"I was there when Melanie blacked-out. The next thing both me and David saw both of theirs. I had no idea it was possible to enter that." Victoria said.

"It did help get through the darkest days. I still remembered the very moment I was told 'not yet' during the confusion." I finally explained.

This got Melanie's attention.

"What does it mean?" Melanie asks.

"Well, I heard that flat-line, there was a lot of chaos. Yet, amidst it, I was simply told 'not yet'." I said.

"It sounds they wanted you to live. No way in the fuck is that guy is going to get away with it." Alanis said.

"I had heard something like that. I mean, the second you think you've gone and next, you have no clue where anyone is up too." Celine said.

"Those medications must've done a number. Is it possible to end up like those blue people?" Brandy asks.

"I doubt it." I said.

"At least, they wouldn't endure the way I had to deal with." Melanie said.

"I wouldn't blame you if you get called a mama's girl." Victoria said.

"Can we dropped it?" I entered.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if those worms had to do with Melanie's downhill." Victoria said.

"Knock it off. I'm already in a lot of shit as it is." Melanie said.

"Melanie, I hate to say it. I told you so. You lost all control of your health and look what it has got you now." Victoria said.

I know Victoria was trying to make a valid point, but I couldn't just hold back.

"Drop it" I said straight to her.

"Look, I'm already stuck having a cob on, but this..." Melanie said.

Melanie quickly turned her head to face Victoria.

"YOUR NECK" I scream.

The sudden jolt sent a sharp in her system.

"FUCK!" Melanie said.

We had to get over to her side.

"Need some help!" Victoria said.

"She's already in enough pain." I said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Victoria said.

_Let it out._

"Help" Melanie squeaked.

We heard some footsteps, it was just Melanie's mum along with a therapist.

_This is only going to get embarrassing._

"Stay still," Celine told Melanie.

Celine knew I was still in bad shape and didn't want the matters to get worst.

"I know, you have to stay still." Mariah said.

Melanie's mum was upset to see her daughter in such pain. I asked if they can get a medical assistant in the room at that moment.

"Don't worry help is on the way." I reassured her.

Melanie was able to calm down. I just looked at Victoria, who was showing guilt.

"If it's what I think..." Victoria said.

"Give it a rest" I said.

"Can we be excused?" Alanis asks.

"Might be a smart idea to stay out of a daughter-mother session" I thought.

With the exception, of me and Victoria, the ladies left. Miller was with them for a short meeting, just as a medical assistant arrived.

"Excuse us..." Victoria said.

Both me and Victoria just wheeled ourselves on the other side of the room. I quickly close the curtain to give Melanie some privacy.

"I never thought Melanie would be putting with this." Victoria said.

"Look, you know Melanie has already taken a hit." I said, while keeping an eye on Melanie.

Melanie was given some medication to treat the sharp neck pain. Still, I had Victoria to deal with.

"Come on, if anyone of us had said something, then Melanie wouldn't be reduce to be treated like baby." Victoria said.

"Still, I wanted her to talk. The reason why it was kept quiet was because her health was in trouble. I'm not going to risk seeing her have another heart attack." I said.

"Yeah, but it was stalling. Why did you think? For her to realized that she has a problem." Victoria questioned.

I was used to getting integrated, so that was no surprise.

"Look, I don't want Melanie's ego taken more than she has to deal with." I said.

I knew Melanie was indeed listening, as she was in the middle of family treatment. It was recommended as it could help Melanie recover.

"I don't know what has got into you. Melanie's ego often had got the better of her. She's pretty much narcissistic of being this tough girl. It would only take that health scare. All it took was for her oxygen to be cut off for reality to slap some sense." Victoria said.

"Well, you took off. I could understand Mel and Geri, as they went to have a phone to call for help. You took off the moment she went limp. I was in the middle of giving her abdominal thrusts when you took off. I was close to getting that bone she choking." I said.

"Look, two wankers were in front of us, they went having a ramming contest. They got us laughing while Melanie was eating of the giblets, which had bones." Victoria said.

"I get it. She accidentality inhaled it while those twats let at it. The second she started to cough, common sense alert." I said.

"I tried to dislodge it." Victoria said.

"You used a cinder block and hit her in the back with it. It only made it worse. She was lucky that the wound was treated at the hospital." I said.

"I was trying to provide enough force. She got a reminder that she isn't so tough, even she drunk a cup of raw eggs in one sitting. I know, Liam played a dirty trick by dropping some slugs and some urine from a random animal. She had swallowed it when she learned about it. She was pissed off, no pun intended. Miss the joke the urine trouble. She made a mess of herself when down a bottle of mouthwash." Victoria said.

"Someone had to help her get that toxic taste out. If I was you right now, I stop with this." I said.

I had already gotten sick to my stomach hearing that, which it was why I wanted her to shut up. Melanie had been hearing and wasn't happy. The slight tint of redness in her was clearly a sight of both anger and embarrassment.

"And I still wanna punch Liam for that." Melanie said.

"I know, Emma. You wanted to remind Liam to fuck off. Still, she got sick pretty bad after that. It seems like it damaged her tough girl. I know I'm being a prick, but someone I had to say it while the coast was clear." Victoria said.

I just stood there in silence, not moving for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asks.

I still wasn't moving.

"What is... she's behind me isn't she?" Victoria said.

Victoria took a look to see Melanie right there, along with her mum and therapist. Victoria had that look on her face that she fucked up. However, I took a quick look and noticed there was an audience. The rest of the ladies had walked into all the communion was all about. I noticed during the family treatment, Melanie was being fed by the formula, as her hands were messed up. I took a good look at Melanie's face and the redness gave me a clue on what she was feeling. Melanie was understandably mortified when Victoria had dropped that bombshell, even I knew when to quit.

We just stood still, none of us dared spoke a word. Melanie tried to back up, but her mum was already holding her. Finally, Celine just mumbled let it out. Celine was often the team mum since she was older than most of us and has a lot of patients. Miller was also there, she wanted us to turn the nearest television set because something critical had been a breach. Jewel quickly has done that, with anticipation, there was a developing about the pitch accident. It wasn't.

Somehow, information about the PSI/ESP examination was linked out to the media. We weren't sure how that information got out, but this was a problem. We hadn't decided yet if we should come forward, but with that news, we were in serious trouble. I was in a tight situation, between helping Melanie or laying low, haven't even told my parents. However, Melanie had been trying to hold back, but it was difficult to do so, as her mum was trying to talk some sense into her. Normally, I just leave Melanie alone when she reaches, but it wasn't much of an option, giving the situation. Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer.

I thought about closing the drapery again to give Melanie some privacy, but the sounds of her tears pouring made it challenging. While the others were busy with the news about the ESP examination being a leak to the public, I wasn't interested in a moment. Still, I kept paying to the others while keeping an eye on Melanie, who was still being cuddled by her mum, who was just as shocked. Melanie had always been private about her problems, leaving me as one of the only few who knows them. I hadn't talked about anyone else busy, which can explain why it took so long. If they were going to shift part of the blame to me, so be it. I didn't care about my reputation... not even for a minute, as I always put others ahead of me. Of course, it almost cost me my life, but I'd do it again if given the chance. No way in fuck I'm going to let anyone down, even with my faults of my own.

It was the kind of motivation that simply keeps me going. I came from a long line of fighters, never giving in when it was clear the likelihood was against us. I had to show that even if the toughest of reputations, recovery is still possible. Now, we're facing a whole new set of battles that is right in front of us. Even so, I was more determinate than I ever had been. While she still didn't know it, Melanie was giving me that strength we both need if we're ever going to get back to our lives, even if it wasn't going to be the same. I had remembered reading the _Art of War _and seeing where one had to use ingenious skills in order to overcome trouble. We were caught up in the storm but had to keep fighting through in order to make it out. 


	19. Chapter 19

The very next day, we were still shaken about what we all dealt with. As I kept my word, I gave Melanie her privacy when she had to be fed breakfast. I was still trying to understand what just happened, as I knew we'll need to handle a lot during the day. Victoria was still upset for what she did, though Melanie had forgiven her. However, I felt something strange that was present, the same as the assistant. Despite it, I tried to get my mind off that and just focus on the news we were given about the ESP examination.

I tried to stay as focus on another task as I could in hopes of getting to the bottom of this problem. I tried kept thinking about that message, 'not yet'. What did it mean, why did it gave me these abilities, and why would anyone else want in on them? I have given my check-up, as they needed to see if the swallowing on my legs had gone down. I was quite a relief I no longer the pressure garments, but I still would have to be mindful of the grafts that were done. However, I was still trying to walk again despite the bandages, as they were designed to be limber. I was able to be less dependent on the respirator, allowing me to move further than possible. I was determinate to be able to walk on my own power, once again.

After the morning routine, Miller arrived to help with the recent ESP examination while trying to make sense of the news being leaked out. Melanie was given a check-up and there was some improvement in her physical health, but there was a concern on her mental stage. It was still unclear if she'll regain some mental capability to even be allowed to have outpatient treatment. Victoria was interested in how our abilities were going as she was still surprised by how we were able to maintain control. I still unaware if I should fully explain the matter, but I knew the walls were coming down. I remembered a famous meeting where such walls were to be taken down, but I hadn't thought about using it as a metaphor for this mess.

As of yet, I had to move forward as knowing full well that there was no turning back. We were given a serious psychometric examination to see how far the abilities had gone. I was still unsure of myself as I still hadn't been able to explain to my mum about it but had paid attention to Melanie as she was having to go through. I had thought about seeking similar treatments since I wasn't sure of myself. The news about the ESP examination was still going around the press, making me being able to sense the rise in tensions. I still had to see if I can be allowed to attend the court case involving the pitch accident. One of the first series of trials was happening that week, Geri and Brandy had to go there.

I was also given some puzzles to see how far one could go when it comes to entering a psychological state, but that had been challenging because of the seizures that often happens. It was understandable that it had caused us a lot of difficulties, having an effect on our physical recovery. Luckily, we were given medication to reduce the intensity of those seizures without effecting our abilities. I knew I'll have to demonstrate the ability to enter the astral stage to show a few selected people. It was something I was afraid that was going to be part of the process, thanks a lot to the side-effects.

After awhile, we were given time to rest up. Victoria and I were playing a game of chess, while Melanie seemed close off as she focused on a Rubik's Cube as her hands were still messed up. We figure such games could help with our recovery, or at least, take it easy from the ESP examination. It seems to be a lot more helpful as it would be helpful for our mental recovery after Victoria and Melanie went through a round of counseling. Melanie was still struggling when it comes to her consciousness after that bombshell information directed towards her. It also gave us a chance to get our minds off what was going on in the media, as we knew that we had to handle at some point. I was wondering what 'not yet' meant as it was still on my mind. I had spoken with Victoria on the matter, as I thought she must've heard of something like that.

"I can imagine how others must be feeling." Victoria said.

"I wish I was well enough to be there. There's a lot I have on my mind, but I can't seem to pinpoint what actually it is." I explained.

"I wondered what's going on in her mind." Victoria said.

"Get it rest, she'll talk when she's ready." I said.

I knew she was talking about Melanie, who's still isn't able to talk about her health crisis.

"Look, I didn't want to go all-in, but someone had to make a breakthrough." Victoria said.

"I get it. You were trying to help, but I got my own set of problems." I told her, wanting Melanie to be left alone.

"What kind of person would I be? I mean, what did they mean by saying 'not yet'?" Victoria asks.

I just looked as I didn't expect her to ask that.

"Excuse me" I said.

"Well, you did die for a while but was told 'not yet'. I'm just puzzled about what means." Victoria said.

"I'm trying to make sure of that myself. I'm just lucky to be allowed to return. Still, I wasn't sure why I was told 'not yet' when I was dead." I said.

"Has your mum talked about it?" Victoria asks.

"No, I'm trying to come to terms what I had to do in order to help Melanie out. She's helping me out." I said.

"She's a nervous wreck, how is that?" Victoria asks.

"That's what I'm stumped on. One theory could be after seeing her health take a dive, it likely triggered something in me. I'm not sure what that is though." I said.

"I had paid attention to her family treatment. She didn't seem what to open up to her own mum." Victoria said.

_Get it a rest._

"Still, seeing her coming to terms what she really has got to slap some into her." Victoria said.

"I hope you know she's listening." I finally interject.

"Even with the..." Victoria asks.

I gave her that look, "yep".

"I thought..." Victoria tried to say.

"Just leave her alone." I told her.

"Well, have you got any idea about when you have to show up for court?" Victoria asks.

"I'm just waiting if I would be cleared for outpatient visits. I still have to go through a lot just to outside." I said.

"Apart from entering that zone" Victoria asks.

"How else was I able to find Melanie?" I told her.

"Think she was to want to us?" Victoria asks.

I knew she was talking about Melanie.

"Let her decide" I said.

I still didn't want to push it when it came to Melanie as I knew she would only talk when she wants to. Melanie was clearly playing attention, as she seems to be even more shut down. Yet, she must've noticed what was going on when I had explained about her helping out. Still, I left her alone. Later, I had to attend an interview in the conference room, about the pitch accident. I told Victoria to keep an eye on Melanie as I was out. They needed to check my current records, which I gave permission as I knew it could provide evidence. I was finally given a date to attend a court date, which would be a welcome change.

I was also given a check-up regarding my throat and was given some nasty updates on how serious it was. While the tracheotomy was doing fine, but there was a problem in the muscle and nerves around my stomach were having a hard time healing. It had puzzled a lot of the doctors, which I wasn't aware of for a long time. I was told that many often don't notice, but the pitch accident likely made it worse. I had been slim although my life, but like Mel, I had always been an active child. The idea of controlling my food intakes never came to me, though I often had to careful at times. Even so, I had to ask long would be, which would be about a year to know for sure. As my tracheotomy, it would be about a few months as they had to keep in eye of my rib-cage, as they also noticed how the infection on my lungs, though common and tends to heal. However, I was still allowed to be able to eat soft food, which is often encouraged to resume the consumption of normal food but had to be careful.

When I got back, Victoria had left for therapy, leaving with Melanie alone. I could tell that something had gone wrong, as the redness from her tears had gone down. It would be a while for her therapy session, but I wanted her to relax beforehand. We opted to play a round of chess, which was more complex than Victoria was playing. I had heard of a lot of mores in chess, but we were just novices. Still, I wanted to speak with Melanie during the session but felt it was for the best to stay out of the moment.

"Sorry, you had to hear all of that." I said.

"I know. I just want her to shut up. I know you were trying to help." Melanie said.

"I know it's not generally ideal but what can any of us her do." I wondered.

"Well, I just didn't want to freak out my family like that, especially in front of the others." Melanie said.

"I have been there before. It's not the worst." I said.

"I just... I just... you know, I can't stand when others start going at it. I'm still asking myself why." Melanie said.

"Was there a form of trauma that happened apart from that choking incident?" I asks.

"Not much, I still feel guilty of lying to him." Melanie asks.

"I been there before and knew about it. I figure it was you needed some time." A voice said, it was Nick.

"I'm going to guess..." Melanie said.

"Don't worry, I'm a master of mystery or also know when it comes to embarrassing cases." Nick said.

"I wasn't ready and this is..." Melanie said.

"I know. Yet, you have a lot. It takes time to come to terms, but you're helping out." Nick said.

"Really..." Melanie said.

"I'm still trying to figure out what did it mean by those words 'not yet'." I said.

"You had that message too?" Melanie asks.

I just looked at Melanie, straight in the eye.

"Sure, it was shortly after the heart attack." Melanie said.

"Both of yours was way too long to go, almost like something in you both needed each other." Nick said.

"What is it?" Melanie asks.

"With the recent media, there could be a link surrounding the turmoil at the pitch." Nick said.

"Is it possible?" I asks.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Nick said.

"I'm been a football supporter for a long time since I was a kid. Sure there were disasters that my football club that themselves into, but a lot of folks take the sport too far." Melanie said.

"I remembered that you explained about the Hillsborough disaster." I said.

"I still think the police had something to do with it. During those times, I couldn't feel my body at all. All I felt was unbearable cold, looking where my body was." Melanie said.

"Say, I never to ask but apart from your poor diet, why were you always felt like a block of ice?" I finally asks.

"That's what I demanded after I saw what did put me in that box." Melanie said.

"Hmm, I was wondering about that myself. I'm used to working in the cold, but to be placed in such... is a whole new level." Nick said.

"Why were you placed in a box?" I can understand my situation, but you." I wondered.

"All I heard was being told this is only temporary, but you're need do to this." Melanie said.

Melanie seems to shut down after that, but I had to know what was going on the same with Nick. Seeing her about to break down, I tried to comfort her as we continue with the game of chess. Victoria returned about an hour later, while we were still in the middle of the game. Victoria just simply watch as I try to speak with Melanie about being subjected to the cold. Victoria stayed out, as she looked at the cube Melanie had been working on. Victoria was puzzled that what had once taken her a week, took only less than an hour for Melanie. Victoria was wondering about the ESP examination we were involved, as she told us about somebody wanting to speak with us about it. None of us were in the mood. I kept an eye on the clock, knowing about Melanie's family was coming over, this time... her step-father was going to take part. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but didn't want anything part of it as it was Melanie's problem. Still, I wondered, if there was something more I could do maybe get a breakthrough. That thought laid heavily on the mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Later that afternoon, both me and Melanie were brought into one of the examination rooms. I thought about what Melanie had explained to both me and Nick. Melanie still had to go through other treatments for her eating disorder and that parasite infection, which turns out to be worse than thought. The squatters did a number on her, which could take a long awhile before she would see any improvements. We were also getting a host of calls, mostly from others in the medical fields... wanting to interview the both of us. Still, what was it that was bothering Melanie, which was making her cold to the touch. Melanie kept mumbling about being trapped in a container, almost like a freezer. I hadn't seen her in an almost child-like stage for a while, not just being treated like a baby. I had to wonder what was done to her, which was starting to get to her.

Finally, Melanie was given a series of questions about what she had to experience during one of her treatments, but she again shut down. I was in a separate area while her examination was going on, as I had to handle the upcoming courthouse date I would attend. They needed to check to make sure it was safe to allow it for such a short time. Suddenly, I just froze in place, without moving a single muscle. However, what it got me this time was the likely reason why Melanie seems to have shut down... literally. Luckily, it lasted for about less than a minute, but it was still chilling. Still, I heard a familiar sound, as Melanie was pretty much out. I wanted to check up on the matters because I had been there before. Again, I wanted to help but couldn't move at all and just blacked out. Strangely, I was able to get some images from one of the treatments Melanie was subjected to, likely being placed in some kind of box. It took about a few minutes, but it was very intense for both of us. When it finally calmed down, Melanie was bewildered on what was happening. Of course, Melanie became combative after that, which explains why an officer had to be present but it was going to take more than that. During that, Melanie managed to yank the G-Tube out of her stomach, with all due respects... a douche move.

I opted to request to be excused, which was understood since I just didn't want Melanie to be seen going through that. About an hour later, a new G-Tube was placed and a new set of medication was given to her, but some of the content from her stomach spilled out... causing her some pain. Finally, we were maybe to get through the examination, which would allow her to attend the courthouse meeting but via video. The doctors noticed I was needed to help Melanie recover from that outburst and reduce the chances of another. Once we got back, I finally had to talk with Melanie about what they were doing.

"I hope my mum doesn't get word of that. She's already upset what I had to go through." Melanie said.

"I understand, you came going into both realms." I said.

"Sorry, the second I had that tone. It just freaks me out but why induce that?" Melanie asks.

"Induce what?" I asks.

Melanie was clearly scared of something.

"Why won't they let me stay in my body?" Melanie asks.

"What are they trying? Killing you?" I asks.

I know I was being foolish.

"Why me? Why are they trying to kill me?" Melanie asks, starting to break down.

"With What!" I asked.

I was just dumbfounded.

"They already got to my heart, but what's stopping each time going to help." Melanie said.

"Wait... what" I asked.

Miller finally arrived, the same as Victoria.

"She's just upset. Don't matter worse." I warned Victoria.

"I won't. Dying, again and again, is enough." Victoria said.

"What" Both me and Melanie asks.

We just looked at each.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to go over the 'funeral' but a closer look... I noticed how far they went. Normally, this kind is used in some heart surgeries, but I never heard of such used in treatment to deal with cases like hers. I know, about the heart attack but this." Miller said.

"Why would they want to do that?" I asks.

"She wouldn't hold still. Anything passes her throat... good luck with that." Victoria said, being a pain in the arse.

"VICKI!" Melanie yelled out.

_Did I warn her?_

"I'm not sure why. The only times I was able to obtain the times it happened, especially around the surgeries around the abdomen." Miller said, referencing the G-Tube insertion Melanie had to have.

"Then, why I was sent to the freezer?" Melanie asks.

"I'm still trying to understand why such a method was used to deal with this case. Despite it, we got another serious matter on our hands." Miller said.

"I'm going to assume they want to know about the ESP examination." I said.

"Afraid so, as the media is starting to add pressure to get as much information as they can. We're going to work with the police, so they can give us as much privacy as possible. What we can go for is to protect family members of this, but there are no expectations on if it'll work. They're already on the case with the parasites, even Guinness has gotten word." Miller said.

"You mean... the Record Books." Victoria asked.

"Yeah, they never heard had anything that they found. They would like to have an interview with you." Miller said.

"Me?" Melanie asks.

"Is it way too early?" I asks, with concern.

"Of course, once you're cleared. For now, they have to place an alias by law." Miller said.

"What kind of record she broke?" Victoria asks.

I just rolled my eyes.

"One of them is the longest tapeworm on, about 34 meters, along with the width which was a first... about the half inside of the large intestine itself." Miller said.

"And that what was inside of her for years" Victoria wondered.

"That wasn't all... they were stunned on how many types, which could explain how that tapeworm got large. Still, if a standstill operation was necessary is unclear, but it would been fatal either way." Miller said.

"How is that? She was put on ice?" Victoria asks.

I wanted Victoria to stop.

"It's unclear, but it did causes tears. For now, my main focus on handling the media what the leaks about the ESP examination. With technology does days, instant message services going haywire." Miller said.

"I bet the press is getting onboard with information." Victoria said.

"I'm afraid so. I do have copies of what was done during her surgeries. The hospital is doing all they can to keep the most delicate information of the situation in private." Miller said.

"Is it okay we look at them?" I asks.

Melanie was hesitant but understood, as it could provide a clue on what they did.

"There's one of the serious cases. Many in the medical fields were stunned to see how much damages that were done." Miller said, showing us the insides of Melanie's abdomen.

They had to bring the organs for some time in order to do their jobs.

"I could image the odour that was produced during that." Victoria said.

"I wasn't told much but it was described as rotting corpses out in the sun." Miller said.

"Still, I want to die again! I had enough." Melanie pleaded.

Melanie wanted to jump at her.

"Don't" Victoria said.

"That's why you're here. If you wasn't admitted, death would've been the only way out. It's what most had been trying to explain. You were just lucky to be even alive all that long. You were slowly being eaten alive. That heart attack was only a matter of time." Miller said.

"Are you saying she was like a ticking time bomb?" I asks.

Melanie knew what I meant.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before she ends up like that in California when a dying woman pretty much sent the entire staff in the A&E in the intensive care. A closer look was due dimethyl sulfate" Miller said.

"I heard about that." Victoria said.

"They're calling me a toxic waste site?" Melanie asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Miller said.

"Then, why..." Melanie asks.

Before she could answer, Melanie's parents had arrived. They wanted to know how serious Melanie's medical situation was truly was. I thought about staying out, but me and Victoria were advised to stay along for the session as we were needed since I had information about the matter. I cautiously listened to what Melanie had gone through, since included freezing temperatures. I started to ask if they put her on ice since it was scaring her each time. I also had to explain how I did indeed died at the A&E but didn't stay dead for long. Finally, the details on being close to permadeath, which got the attention of everyone in the room, including Melanie's parents.

I never thought something like that would be used to get Melanie to understand what was happening to her. Finally, we were asked about the ESP examination, which I hadn't told my mum about it yet, but I still had to stay focus. Melanie was having a difficult time coping with what has been happening to her as this was one of the few times she pretty much had been stripped of any control. I mean, I had explained a dozen times, Melanie had been secretive about her health but this was a first. Still, I tried to make sense of what was going on.

For a moment, I just found myself pausing for some time, but suddenly, I ended seeing something about what was happening Melanie when she was admitted. I tried to locate where she had been sent to the operating theatre, but she kept refusing when they needed to insert the tube in her throat... it was to help her breathing. However, the version just went frosty from her point of view, but I explore the other times the same thing kept happening. Then, I remembered what Melanie had said something about the cold. Finally, I was asked after they noticed I wasn't moving much but didn't say much, except something, is cold.

There Melanie explained that she didn't want to be frozen again, giving me a clue on what was did to her. Finally, I asked her if she was being frozen or something since no one was asking. Melanie just looked and whispered, _how's ya know_. That random guess caught me off-guard, as I only other time I ever heard anyone being subjected to that was for heart surgery. Melanie was originally admitted for heart problems, but it soon exposes a host of conditions that she was hiding. One of the consultants had pointed out that the heart condition was likely due to the result of the destruction that was dealt with thanks to those parasites. She suspected some of the waste that was going leaked out, infecting her heart. Some of the internal areas had become acidic when explains the damages that were done.

Her parents were equally as shocked to hear how serious the damages were done and wondered if it can be reversed. It was still too early to know for as I was dealing with my own problems. My mum had also finally come over to ask she wanted to know how I was feeling. I finally got the courage to explain why had been happening to both of us. I knew deep down I had to come forward, along with the details of how I died for a belief moment. Still, I needed to know why was any of us were told, 'not yet'. I was expecting to see a mother shocked to how about what had been done. Yet, I found out that she had known about all the along but didn't want to push as I was very sick. I hadn't even bother telling her before that point, yet mother often knows best. I later learned that she had learned about some of the incidents since day one but wasn't allow in to see me in the worse condition I was even been. The doctors weren't sure if I was going to make it and wanted to find the right moment to allow anyone to be with me.

After that shock, we all went quiet as we weren't sure how to move forward. Still, we tried to get through with the session that Melanie had to go on with. I was left wondering how much it is going to take for any of us to ever recover as we'll going to have to face the media about this. All I just wanted at that point was to be able to resume my recovery. I had a lot on my mind, such as that trial I was involved with. I knew most of my teammates were also going to have to give their statements. 


	21. Chapter 21

Following morning, I was dressed up as I was going to have an interview outside of the hospital. It was nearby the police station, and it was going to be for a few minutes. It was the first time in a long while I was able to leave the hospital. It was welcoming to be able to feel the fresh air, even if it's from the traffic. A private escort was given to keep the press from becoming a problem, as I was still sick from the accident. I opted for a wheelchair as I felt comfortable in the sitting position as it was more helpful for the G-Tube and breathing.

When I arrived, there were a lot of people I had seen before. Few had noticed I was visiting the station because of the pitch accident. A nursing assistant came with me just in case something goes wrong, as I wasn't fully cleared medically. Mariah, Jewel, Brandy, Geri, and Celine were all there. It was also one of the times I wasn't on a ventilator, as I was trying to breathe on my own again, though I had to have whenever outside. It was there as a precaution since there was no telling what was in the air. The interviewer was informed in advance about my condition, so she had to be careful and limit the question. During the time, I try not to think about much, that is until someone's astral decided she wanted in. The others had been given the polarized lens in order to get a better look, as goes with the interviewer just in case.

"Let me guess they have you on the ice again?" I asked.

"They're trying something on me, but I didn't want to stick around to see what was happening to my body." Melanie said.

"What had they done to it?" Mariah asks.

"I try to explain it was too cold, but they explained it part of the treatment. I don't think so." Melanie said.

"They had hydrotherapy in the past for behavioural help. A version still exists but mainly for physical." Jewel said.

"I know. My mum told me about that. Explain why I'm stuck in the cold?" Melanie demanded.

The look on Melanie did look like she was trapped outside in the freezing cold.

"What kind of therapy is that? I thought it was just your run of the mill type." Geri wondered.

"Has Victoria say anything?" I asked.

"No, she won't ask. She thinks she'll get it as well." Melanie said.

"I have been in the cold a few times, mostly after a serious workout." I explained.

I was used to being in the cold, mostly in the form of an ice bath, but it helped with my body after being in the heat.

"I had done similar ones, but it wasn't done to my whole body at once." Melanie said.

"Your whole body, you haven't been allowed to a lot of physical activity." Brandy said.

Brandy did have a point. After all, Melanie was ordered bed rest thanks to her eating disorder, which landed her in the hospital.

"What was it they're trying to get out of her?" I wondered.

"Look, tell ya what? We'll go over there after the meeting and get a closer look. It could be a side-effect of the ESP examination you and Emma had been going through." Celine suggested.

I never had thought about, but it could be a clue into what was happening.

"Listen, whatever it is, you're pretty much on your own as it's clearly affecting you." Mariah said.

"I hate to say but she's right." Geri said.

We spent about a few minutes, even when the interviewer came in. Melanie wanted to return to her body, but she was stopped as there were questions for her as well. We were dumbfounded but went along with it as I was starting to ask about my own abilities. It was a rather intensive 30 minutes, but I stuck it through... bit by bit.

After returning to the hospital, Melanie was able to return to her body but was very weak. I'm not quite sure if they were trying to baby her by doing what she was going through. I started to think about the time I had to left my body behind and felt a chill doing so. Like I said, I was used to the cold thanks to my workout and football practice. Then, I remembered that Melanie often takes an ice shower after her workout never complained about it before. As for my breathing, it was understood I would be on a ventilator during the night in case something goes wrong. I was also seen by a specialist in dealing with my stomach problems since it got worse even before I had to have a tube inserted. I was still trying to eat normally again, but I had to take small bites because of it.

Looking at Melanie, she was given a nasal cannula as her doctors recommended as a treatment. I could tell she clearly hates being treated like a baby and wanted to return to the life she had. They were also trying hypnosis in order to gain information out of her mental breakdown. Victoria was by her bedside during the whole time, along with a nursing assistant was often across the corridor. It wasn't strange in my case when I was in the worse condition but she was often looking at Melanie. I wondered if Melanie's health took a serious turn but for where I was very confused. I needed to talk with Victoria on the matters.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was out of it again." Victoria said, looking at Melanie, who was still asleep.

"They had put her through around, but she wasn't opening up like she has to be. They had to give a series of sedatives in order to get her to settle." Victoria said.

"How much are they given her?" I wondered.

"Just enough to get her to relax, so they can try another tactic. They did get more information about the choking incident, leading to this mess. They're going to for exposure therapy shortly. They felt she hadn't been getting the proper treatments to overcome her problems. It was much deeper than we thought." Victoria said.

"I know she had a rough childhood, but her parents treated like... family." I said.

"Well, it's not that. Still, she has been keeping the trauma away from pretty much others. They needed her to work on her recovery on her own. They had noticed some attachment issues. She has already been diagnosed with depression despite her attitude along with some kind of personality disorder and body dysmorphic problem. Still, post-traumatic stress disorder is the main one that took control." Victoria said.

"I never considered that she was depressed. I know about her habits, which includes what she eats." I explained.

"Same with me, but they suspect that she was trying to control her emotion with how much she would eat or workout. She also refused to admit that she's scared despite already being outed in front of the group. That really got the best of her. They'll also look at the damages that the parasites left behind. I finally asked why was she often cold to the touch. They explain they're trying to go for cryotherapy to help her, given her background in sports." Victoria said.

"I had done that. After a workout on the field, I often ice baths to relax my muscles." I explained.

"I know. You limited yourself. I just want to ask why up to an hour." Victoria said.

"That long!" I said.

I often limit my bathes for about 15 minutes, but an hour is clearly too long.

"First, they had to give her some sedation to get her to remain still. They did that when she had to have surgery to remove those parasites. The way they handled her intestines had her upset, as they were placed on some hooks." Victoria said.

"Well, they had to place them somewhere in order to do their job. They have done it to me, but that was to check if there were any damages as they didn't have enough time for an MRI." I said.

I know it seemed barbaric but my life was on the line, so I let that slide. Besides, it was one of the ways I found about my stomach problems.

"They working on fixing the damages that were left behind." Victoria said.

"Like what?" I ask.

"They agreed that'll she need to be on the G-Tube for a long time, likely a year. I'm not sure when she's ever going to be allowed to leave." Victoria said.

It got me thinking about the situation as this was Melanie we were talking about. I know Melanie doesn't like to be treated like a baby... at all. How would she feel if she would stay in the hospital for a longer time than agreed? Melanie was already facing a 6-month stay thanks to being on section three of the Mental Health Act, which handles treatments. I knew Melanie would want to go home, but she'll need to have someone to watch her 24/7. I know she would hate to be seen anywhere being treated like baby, despite agreeing that we'll be there for her.

The more I thought about, it starts to get to me that she was going have to accept the help she's being subjected to if she's ever going to get back her life. All of a sudden, I started to mourn for her loss of life when I got down to think about it. I started to think about the mock-funerals she was being subjected, it was pretty much one for her old life. I wasn't sure how knew about it, Melanie could tell I was getting upset as she was slowing waking up. This got the assistant's attention, who came into our room to check her, while Victoria tried to calm me down. The medication was keeping Melanie from fully waking up, just enough for her to move her eyes. The assistant took all vitals, as required, but Melanie tried to speak up.

Despite not noticing at first, the assistant looked at Melanie's eyes after rather red for some reason. While me and Victoria were just looking out the window, gazing at the skyline, we heard something strange behind us. We wheeled over to see what was going on. Melanie was clearly upset, which caught us off-guard. We asked about what was wrong, but the assistant was just as stumped since this was a side of Melanie we rarely have seen. We were pretty much clueless, not because of what emotion it was, but on how can we handle the situation. It was rather the scariest few minutes we ever found ourselves in.

After a while, Melanie was able to relax and tried to resume as nothing had happened. We just resume many of the random activities to keep our business while waiting for someone who works with the field in parapsychology. We thought were done with the parapsychology, but we were far from that. Miller had explained about the upcoming visit a while back and explained about our medical conditions. The folks in the study of parapsychology would like to do some examinations for a baseline. Both me and Melanie were brought to the radiology department to have those scans done, but we didn't expect a few others.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, just no" Melanie said.

It was rather eerie to hear her be brought down like that.

"What's wrong?" I asks.

"I just want them to stop. Please, just... stop." Melanie said.

I checked on Melanie, she was still cold to the touch.

"Why they kept doing that?" I wondered.

"They won't listen. They got what I can give them, but they won't stop." Melanie said.

A nursing assistant was nearby, I demanded answers.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just following what was in the treatment plan." She answered.

Melanie was brought in for scans, giving me a chance to get some answers.

"What do you need about the treatment plan? I mean, she's suffering pretty badly. She's already been put through enough. What's more, do they want?" I demanded to know.

"Well, as far as I'm aware, she was placed under section 3, treatment order. A few others did explain what was happening but there was little that they could do. They agree against electric-shock given her current condition, which was understandable. However, they're having a hard time getting her to comply with cognitive behavioural treatment, where there's a high amount of resistance." The assistant said.

"Have they seen what's been doing her?" I questioned.

"Yes, but they're all they can't. They're trying cryotherapy, as one of the alternative treatments. It's clearly reducing her to a child-like stage. Yet, they explained they had to do what they can in order to get her complied despite being pointed out that's making like this." The assistant said.

"She had to have some way to tell to stop." I told her.

Suddenly, I remembered some of the drawings she had done, expressing her feelings.

"Have anyone..." I asks.

"They noticed that she seems to do okay with art treatment and someone talking to her. They're trying to get her to the level she can regain control of her well-being. I meant, her body is healing but her mental stage needs some work." The assistant said.

I wanted to be re-insure about that but still wasn't sure. I demanded some answers about what was happening to her behind my back. I was able to detect that her mum was on her way over, demanding to know what has been happening to her only daughter. I had noticed some slight improvement during the family therapy session but could tell her family was still grieving as if they lost her.

After her scans were done, it was my turn. I was given some of the same set of questions Melanie was given, which did have some elements of ESP check-ups. They had noticed my ESP abilities were getting stronger but still were puzzled about the side-effects it was having. This was needed to see what method they could do to allow us to use our ESP abilities with minimal effects. They were also careful with our recovery from our injuries, as I had noticed a small group of folks I knew were fine as far as their bodies are a concern. I was able to recognize a few of them as I had worked with them in the past. Finally, I tried to see I could try the remote viewing to check up on Melanie, which caught one of the examiners. However, I was asked if I can locate an object in a certain location to check out it. I did exactly that, but it was giving me a headache. I asked them to stop as I was getting sick, which they understood as they got what they were needing for the day.

We finally got back to our room, given some medication to help cope with the pain, and tried to relax. I was still on a blended diet after learning about the new set of health problems, while Melanie was still having trouble with her. Her left hand had been checked out to see how the healing process was going before being given a lessen the amount of dressing. Melanie still hated being fed like an infant but she was too weak from the medication she was given for her parasite problems. Again, I gave her some privacy, while having a conversion with Victoria. We were wondering how much longer Melanie could take when it comes to what the poor thing had to be put through. It was almost like we were grieving as her old self as to have perished and left behind some stranger with us. 


	22. Chapter 22

After that meeting, I had to think about what can be done to help Melanie out. I know she can come back from this nightmare she's trapped in but how. Melanie was in a frightened state, even if she won't acknowledge, let alone admit to it. I had noticed her skin had gone slightly blue as she kept shaking after being subjected to some kind of treatment, which was clearly pleading with the doctors to stop. It was like she was made to go into the arctic regions in nothing but her in undergarments. I needed to know what was going on because this wasn't the kind of lass I'm used to seeing. I'm used to seeing Melanie as some kind of hoodlum, which it's often for the better. Trust me, when there's a football game involving her team, it's best to keep quiet or risk it. Eventually, I just opted to speak with Victoria, as she could have some clues on what had been done to Melanie since this was understandably before she got into that fight.

As I was able to speak, I had noticed a change in Melanie that I didn't expect, the same goes with Victoria who had been suspicious. Melanie seems to start agreeing to some of her treatments, which she had rebelled against. I thought about her screaming for her life, begging them to stop. I wondered for a moment if she had been coerced or not since she was sectioned under the Mental Health Act. Suddenly, I overheard some commotion from the hallway, arguing over what Melanie had been subjected to. One was yelling why didn't just stop when Melanie's heart was suffering, leading to a third heart attack... this time flat-lining... almost being declared dead. Someone had enough and discontinue whatever was going on and was able to restart her heart. It was likely at that moment, Melanie finally came to the realization that she clearly needed help for her problems. I had heard of the phase _three times the charm_, but being close to death during those times. How was this the deal-breaker? I mean, I heard of scaring someone straight but never to the point of death in order to get them to understand that they need help. If you ask me, it seems to make the problem worse.

It was something I wasn't sure what was going on. Melanie seems to be broken after that kind of incident, which I demanded to know-how is that going to work. Melanie was still hesitated about allowing anything apart of something that was simple to swallow. The nurse assistant has also noticed a slight change, after being told what had happened. A word about what had likely caused this mess had been found out, so there was no used of hiding anymore. Yet, the look on the assistant's eyes gives me some kind of clue on what was being done, almost like wants to apologize for what happened. I had to put two and two together if I was going to find out, for the stake of pretty much everyone involved. Finally, I had a chance to talk to Melanie... alone.

"What happened?" I asks.

"I'm not sure but needed some help." Melanie said.

"On what? You're often been quiet about your problems. To the point, the only way I ever found out was seeing it for myself." I told her.

"Well, you didn't say much of anything on what I had been eating. I had to have a substitute but doubts it was the cause." Melanie said.

"Look, it's not that weird to find other sources of nutrients." I said.

I was trying to ensure what she was secretly isn't that much of a deal.

"What did your mum about it?" I asks.

"She was pretty upset that I was eating instead of 'human' food. They found tins of dog food. You know why I have a problem with such." Melanie said.

"I know. Victoria got forced to tell about your problems with food because of what happened." I asks.

"At least, she kept her mouth shut about blending in dog food with my drinks. I kinda got addicted but didn't think it would be that big of deal." Melanie said.

"Look, I know that you're downhill in your health was thanks to choking incident and just want food easy to swallow. Still, what they did was clearly uncalled for. I understand you needed help but wanted you to see if you can seek it for yourself." I said.

A weight was lifted off my shoulders after saying that, I was realizing my role in the matter was making matters worse.

"It still didn't justify having me close to death for what they want. I understand what you mean. Luckily, they stopped it after someone had enough sense to get me out of there." Melanie said.

"Why do they put you in a freezer?" I asks.

"That's what I want to know." Melanie said.

"Wait... how did your mum find out when you hardly let anyone at your flat?" I asks.

"They got a police warrant while I was gone. They searched around and found empty tins but no signs of a dog. You know, I have issues with dogs because of health reasons. They stumbled on why I had many tins of pet food despite not having a pet." Melanie said.

I wouldn't be surprised if she's required to have some of a pet although the block of flats she lives wouldn't mind it since pet-friendly. Just as long it complies with the law.

"They had tried to have animal therapy despite declining the offer." Melanie said.

"Did they get anything else out of you?" I asks.

"They still believed I was stuck in a state of fear and have to face them but withholding information. I often subjected to question when put on the spot. I tried to hide any damaging information but got outed each time." Melanie said.

"Why kind of treatment is that?" I asks.

"I wanted the head nurse to stop but she just won't listen." Melanie said.

"When did that happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but it was likely while I was on the run before being taken against. Rumours started to spread around the hospital ward. I just simply had enough and left. I didn't care about any section order or any police warrants for my arrest. I want just to be left alone, minding my own business. Why don't get that! For fuck sake, just leave me alone when shit like this happens." Melanie said.

I could tell Melanie was up to something, so I just left her alone.

"Look, forcing all these bullshit isn't going to get them the answers about the choking incident, eating what little I would allow that won't kill me, throwing me in some kind of fucked-up loony bin, and killing me on the spot when begged for my fucking life. I know I have my own problems and needed help but all that fucking torturing isn't going to get what they want. It's all about them, NOT ME. It has already cost me a lot of what I was. If they fucking think all they need to do is drill a fucked-up rod in my skull, those wankers got another bullshit coming that their way!" Melanie said.

I never thought would breakdown like that, but I gave her some space to relax. Melanie did calm down after that.

"Why are they doing this to me?" Melanie asks.

"To tell you the truth, I'm at a loss of words on what just happened." I said.

"I understand, Emma. It's not your fault, it's my own hellhole I have been thrown into. I didn't mean to drag you along." Melanie said.

"I had worse. I'm dealing with the pitch accident at the moment but couldn't standby to see you pretty much-committing suicide very slowly." I said.

"Suicide... I haven't much thought about since I often viewed it as pretty selfish." Melanie said.

"Now you realize, there's no running away from the problems you're being forced to face." A male's voice was heard. It was Nick.

"At least, I didn't add Nick into the conversation." Melanie said.

"That's all right. It's very common." Nick said.

"Say, I'm sure you must've seen similar problems in your days." I said.

"There was a serious famine in my days, informing the sailors to unload their wheat to help out. There was the time I stopped three men from having heads off and tracked the corrupt jury to were paid sinfully. With the punishment of hell, they got the messages. They thought they can bribe their way out but nope, not on my watch." Nick said.

"I'm confused. What does have to do with me?" Melanie asks.

"I remember the stories of the three men. Say, about this punishment of hell, does it have any links to what the people overseeing Melanie's care are forcing her. The poor thing had three heart attacks, that last one almost..." I said.

I had to stop for a moment.

"Yes, you're getting there." Nick said.

I just froze, not knowing what to say.

"I understand. Facing death is very scary from time to time. I had been there before, life in the early Middle Ages wasn't like you see in those fairy tales." Nick said.

"I wasn't certain what was going on. I mean, I didn't want to talk about why I had reduced to eating such food. I tried to tell them that I don't want to talk... they won't listen." Melanie said.

"Forcing everything of you they're aware of out, I can see why it's wasn't wise to rush. They're thinking that your mental captivity was damaged from that incident. You'll have to step it up a notch." Nick said.

"How is that?" Melanie asks.

"Looking for what took over, they're starting to notice you felt you're being torn apart by whatever had taken over. It's almost like you're being depersonalized." I said.

"What can I do?" Melanie asks.

"It's relatively simple, after all, you have begun the process." Nick said.

"Are you able to work on your artwork?" I asks.

"Well, I been trying to do so, with these busted hands." Melanie said.

"You kept trying, which does show." I pointed.

"Well, all I just want to get my life back. However, there something else they want from me." Melanie said.

"I understand the ESP studying has taken a toll." Nick said.

"With each usage, we end up losing control. Afterward, we kept suffering. It hurts." Melanie said.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"I tried to explain it but they won't listen." Melanie said.

"Have you demonstrate the abilities in front of them?" Nick asks.

"Well, they got scared when it happened at random." Melanie said.

"I did go for it once, but that was because something wasn't right." I said.

We all thought about the matter, trying to understand what was holding us back. Taking his advice, both me and Melanie knew we're going have to demonstrate some of our ESP abilities. Nevertheless, we were aware our bodies were still recovering from the trauma we had all been in. We waited carefully before we could show, at least Victoria about some of the abilities... just as long she shuts her trap. It was kinda hard to do so without the assistant watching nearby thanks to section 3, Melanie was placed on. However, Melanie was pretty much determinate push as far as she could when it comes to her abilities. Still, we didn't want to be seizing up during the demonstration, so we went with what causes the least amount of damage.

For me, I opted to show my projection ability, while Melanie just stuck with her drawing skills. I had to show how I was able to remotely receive a message from any given location that I saw fit. However, I kept projecting visions that seem to gain insight on what had happened to either Victoria or Melanie, almost like there was something I didn't to see. There it dawned on me, what was it all about... telling me, it's not my time when I pretty much died in the A&E before being brought back. What was it about? I had to carefully project that kind of memory on where it went all down. I needed to know what was it. I had to stop for a while after Victoria seeing the projections I was able to show off, mainly for headaches. Victoria couldn't believe such an ability was developing, but she wanted to know how I was able to separate my soul and body. I didn't want to answer that question because I knew it would just give me problems, as I was still recovering from the pitch accident.

We glazed at Melanie for a minute, seeing what she's drawing. It was enough to get a view on what she was detailing, in spine-chilling yet intensive attention to details. We left her alone to finish up, knowing Melanie just wanted to left alone as she's working. I just opted for a game of chess with Victoria to help heal my headaches while Melanie was busy. Melanie had been given a sketchbook to work on, while she recovers from her trauma. It was kinda like a reflection journal, allowing her to express herself on her pathway to recovery even if by force.

We knew a visit from Miller was bound to happen at any time, but we still had to be mindful of the word about the ESP/PSI examination. It's still unknown whenever or not we'll have to appear to the public with our abilities but side-effects were still taking their toll on us. I want to be able to demonstrate my abilities to my family but was too scared that it could put them all in danger if gotten into the wrong hands. It got me to think about the situation and wondered if fear was holding us back, though we did have genuine reasons for it. After all, we'll still need to find a way to demonstrate some of our abilities with a reduce chance of impacting our health as it is. Now, I said reduce rather than prevent because there wasn't still of a way to keep the seizures at by during of astral plane. However, it was pretty much a catch-22, thanks to the side-effects of the medication for the seizures.

After a while, Melanie stopped drawing in the sketchpad, dozing off... likely due to the effects of using her abilities. Melanie turned on the television to calm down but seemed out of it, rather uncertain on what was happening to her. Melanie had placed the sketchpad on the night-stand next to her bed, leaving a page open. I just left it alone since Melanie would most likely wouldn't want anyone to look without her say, as she already had enough of her personal life invaded.


	23. Chapter 23

The following day, I was getting a check-up to see what kind of outpatient treatment I'll likely be needed once cleared to do so one day. I still have to handle the ESP/PSI examination but the worst to be over... or so I thought. Yet, I had started to think about what Melanie has gone through and begun to unthinkable I had some involvement. I opted to check out what it could be and seek treatment for it since it was going to be essential if Melanie was ever going to have a probability of receiving the all-clear. Unlike her, I knew I have to take some kind of action, nip this in the bud before it gets out of control. It was clear that we all lost, it was control. We didn't have much control over our lives and paying the price for it.

However, I knew the folks behind the ESP/PSI experimentation would still want to have a word with us about what was going on. The more I looked into it, I stumbled upon how long this has been going on, which even took me by surprise. For a long time, in most cases, it had been suppressed from the public even by the demand of the government or by request of those affected, in order to keep some form of stability. The earliest I could reach was shortly the beginning of the Cold War while many other nations were keeping an eye of the warring superpowers, as one false move could've to trigger World War 3. In most of the cases, it seemed to awoken whenever someone suffers some of the neurobiological trauma but lived to tell about it, only to be plagued by the side-effects such as seizures. Some had pleaded for help, many going as far as to commit themselves in mental hospitals just they would get some kind of relief. There were cases of much requesting electroconvulsive therapy to demand a lobotomy, which most medical practitioners were caught off-guard by as it's seldom voluntary... ever.

After reading that, I had to stop as I was starting to scare the living shit out of me as well. Yet, it was rather needed if I'm going to help Melanie at all to recover as I got her into this shit and was going have to get her the fuck out of it. Speaking of which, I had to know how she was doing after she pretty much broke down in front of me. I wasn't sure if anyone nearby heard about what Melanie had said in front of me but certain it was going to come back to either harm or heal her. I hadn't heard much about what was happening to Melanie, which got to me as the absolute silence was often nerve-wracking. I checked out, being very careful with my neck, and went to see how Melanie was doing.

When I did, Melanie was still asleep, which prompted me to back-off to let her relax. I had to be careful as I still on that tracheotomy and hadn't been clear on when it could finally be removed. I wanted to get up for a while, figuring that I could use some air. However, a nurse assistant came by to check up on us as it was rather routine while explaining that a team of personal was coming over to check on both me and Melanie. I opted to talk to him but in a soft voice since I didn't want to bother to Melanie, but the assistant explained that she needed to be awake for the meeting we'll going to be there. I told him that Melanie was still sleeping, but he had to carefully wake her up as he needed to some cleaning.

Melanie didn't like being woken up but we had to get ready for the meeting. While we were being transported to the area we needed to be for a meeting, I started to wonder who was going to be there this time around, as they often seem a different set of people. Still, what I saw in Melanie was something I haven't seen before, but she had to express her true emotions. Melanie still had to go through talking treatments for her mental health issues, which landed in this mess. Yet, I wasn't very sure about what was going to happen, as I had a feeling someone from the ward was going to be present.

"She better not go at it again," Melanie said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Someone from my hellhole has to be present." Melanie said.

"Which one" I said.

"I just don't want to talk to that lady for she did. If I wanted to talk about my health problems, I could've down it myself at my own time." Melanie said.

"I know, I didn't want to rush it. Why would she do that and when?" I ask.

I wasn't quite sure what she was had been subjected to.

"I told her I don't want to talk about, but she wasn't listening. She had me hooked up to some kind of wiring and device they had." Melanie said.

"What kind?" I ask.

"Ever heard about those they hooked up to Moe, which exposed his private life?" Melanie asks.

"A polygraph, I think I heard about something like that." I responded.

"That's the one, but it wasn't enough for her. I was soon placed in some kind of machine to take a scan and was given the exam a few more times." Melanie asks.

"I'm going to guess they weren't content with the results they originally got earlier." I ask.

"I was able to listen in on them as they were talking about me behind by my back. They were saying that the results weren't good despite answering each question given." Melanie said.

"Come on, they know you're pretty well-hard. What can it be that they want?" I wondered.

"I don't know any more than that. They wouldn't give me a break, even when badly hurt. They noticed I wasn't hiding the amount of pain I was truly was, not just the physical one. Still, it's not fair for my parents to endure what I have to put up with." Melanie said.

"I was asking why they got them involved. They had nothing to do with her near-death experience from choking and being eaten alive." I told her.

"They dragged them into this shit. I had explained to my parents that they had nothing to do with it. I'm still not fucking lost at who's at fault." Melanie said.

I didn't want to tell her on the spot since it would be a disaster. Let, she pretty much hit the nail on the fucking head with that kind of statement. Whoever it was putting Melanie through that kind of a hellhole was noticing that there was one person that she was upset with, she had become her own worst enemy. While I don't blame Melanie for being threatened by the folks at the ward, but I was starting to understand that she had been lying to herself and cut off tires... except for one. Of course, there was no way of completely detach herself, as that would understandably end in death.

Was that the next step though? Was she planning to do the unthinkable? How was this possible? Did she think doing this to herself very slowly would finally put an end to this battle? Those were a couple of scary thoughts.

Folks behind the ESP/PSI screening arrived, not sure if they learned about what Melanie was doing or telling me. Wiring from a host of electrodiagnostic system, ranging from EGG, ECG, and EMG, they were placed all over put were careful about our injuries. Most of my bones were still healing, likely for a few more weeks as I still had exams to go through along with rehab.

Since it was going to involve going into our astral forms, we were given some medication to ease the effects as they understood how it can affect our physical recovery. Despite not liking going into one, I had to enter my astral form as this was for a reason. This was still new to pretty much everyone involved, so it was understandable to be very strange. We were explained that footages were most likely to taken, but given code names to protect our families. I was given the code name Barbie, since I looked like a fashion doll, while Melanie was given Redd as that was her favourite colour.

Once in our astral forms, our physical ones just laid stiff while the machines they were hooked to keep an eye on the effects. This time around, it was to see how long a single session on last for before any kind of medical intervention would be needed. Since I still had a tracheotomy, breathing was less of a problem, still, it was cleaned out as usual. Melanie had to be intubated before she can process with hers. There was no telling what we were in for, as we often blacked out each time we had done that.

Yet, somehow I ended finding myself in some location I was almost familiar with. I said almost because I knew there had to have happened. I was trying to make sure sense on what was going on, as it was the same areas I had been. Yet, there was something different, almost like it was a different universe. I got back to the pitch in this dreamscape, where this all happened. I wasn't surprised if this is one I died permanently. The main reason I wasn't scared of the chance of dying since I knew how bad I was gravely injured. I know that was kinda morbid but what can I do, I had to accept my fate even it means death. After all, Brandy and Geri both lived thanks to me, so it wouldn't be in vain. I have begun to look around, knowing full well my body was going to end up in a morgue, readying for a funereal. In one moment, it skipped into that funeral in question, seeing all those who had been there with me. Still, I had already accepted what could have happened, which was why I wasn't too upset, something wasn't right. How does Melanie get into this? After all, she had nothing to do with it. It was an accident, and I would've all right all of my loves just move on. I didn't want anyone crying all over this mess.

Then, I remembered the choking incident, if I had gone with either Geri or Mel, same goes with Victoria, then I would've been at Melanie's funereal as I did save her life in the living years. I stayed behind and saved a life, and the favour was returned after the river incident. I almost drowned after the currents got too much, and Melanie swam to the surface, carrying me with her. I suffered bruised ribs but otherwise, I was just fine. We were lost in the woods and set up a tent to survive. I just blacked out, but Melanie refused to leave. Her actions did save my life, and I ended up saving hers again when she wasn't able to catch up with Liam for that nasty trick he played. Melanie had tripped over a storm drain, twisting her ankle. I still kept up the chase for who knows how long. I was finally had enough and throw a stone at Liam, before checking on Melanie.

However, the images started to fizzles, as if someone pulled water onto a TV set. It went for about a few minutes before I finally got things under control. It was there I woke up, not sure about what was going on. I wasn't if I was back in my body as it was seizing up, leaving in a stage of panic. I quickly got someone from security to help while still in my astral form. The poor lass didn't know what was going as she couldn't see without any polarized lens. I had to yell at her as it was one of the few ways I could get someone's attention who couldn't see. I wasn't able to return because of the pain level was rather high. It was one of the scaring things I ever had to endure. I was given urgent treatment to get my body to a safe level, which took about another hour. Finally, when all was done, I was able to return but very weak. I didn't move at all, I felt like in a world of shit at that point.

When I finally calmed down, I wasn't able to move. The same story with Melanie, she had to be given a shit of sedatives to keep her from harming herself. The team was scared about what happened as they weren't aware of how much was too much and still had to their jobs. We were brought back to our room, but a guard and two nurses were in there... I wouldn't be surprised if they put us a 1:1 as a result of that of fucking bloody shit. It was one of the few times I was in a state of fear and wasn't shy to admit it, even asking for something to drink to calm down. Unlike Melanie, I didn't mind being fed like an infant as this was one of the few times where it was justified. Melanie wasn't going anywhere for a while before what she had to endure, I could tell how scared she had gotten. I didn't want to point out to her, after all, it's better than what I had to put up with.


	24. Chapter 24

After awhile I was still immobile, I never had that feeling before but was slowing regaining control of the matter. Since one of those nurses was going to be around, I might as well have someone to talk to. However, that same researcher was coming back as he heard what happened. Melanie wasn't in the mood to talk, but I had a lot questions on what the fuck was going on. We could've died from that fucking shit. I had a lot of anger going through my body, which kept my mind off from the pain I was going through. Still, I was too weak to express my rage in the matter I wanted. Finally, when one of the nurses arrived, it was the one Melanie didn't want to see. _Well, it looks like I was getting a front seat_. I could tell in the look on Melanie was a clear-cut intensive rage in her eyes, she had enough and wanted to take action. I know for a fact attacking someone like a nurse was going to be a dreadful idea, and I wasn't even worried about the legitimate actions... _let alone talking about._

Finally, Melanie attempted to launch but was held back thanks to her body being in a shit load of pain, making her go limp. I looked straight at the woman, readying myself to have a word with her. I mean, I opted to go for a civilized approach, maybe getting down why was she doing to Melanie. Just as I was about to speak, the nurse began to act in a strange matter, almost like she was taken over by from demon from the depths of hell. I just looked on, until it dons on me... Melanie had enough and found a loophole. I tried to sit up to look at what the fuck was going on while keeping an eye on Melanie's limped body. Finally, I noticed something, Melanie was in astral form and how a way to physically attack person, even trying to choke her out. I was quite surprised when I was noticed. While those around Melanie's victim was trying to help, I just sat back... watching the action unfolding in front of me. Well, I found was it really disturbing, but at the same time, proud of this "breakthrough". After a while, Melanie returned to her body, satisfied on talking her anger out on someone who was clearly bullying her. Of course, I wouldn't recommend it but it was one of the most beautiful I ever seen.

"You just had to do it... impressive." I told her.

"She deserved that. I strictly requested she stays the fuck out." Melanie said.

We just watch the nurse being taken to care, while the researcher and the officer stayed behind.

"Didn't know you had that level of rage." I said.

"She wouldn't fuck off after telling her end it. She refused to listen, making me like a total twat in front of the group. I could hear all the laughter at me, even with Victoria the others to stop. There wasn't anything we could do. She wouldn't listen... it was making matters worse. When I was testing my astral for, tried on a nearby computer." Melanie said.

"You're the last person I would expect to be bullied if you can call it that." I said.

I wanted to give Melanie a hug but couldn't thanks to the pain. She would've rejected anyway.

"I just wanted her to stop. I was able to hack into the computer system, to see what she said about me. What she wrote down was finally the last straw." Melanie said.

"I'm going to assumed." I said.

"I just wanted her to stop. JUST STOP!" Melanie said.

"Well, I'm not sure who to explain it this to. I mean, I'm not in charge." The researcher explained.

Victoria was also listening.

"Well, she kept saying Melanie needs to experience the pain she kept to herself, but it was too much. Some of the others were picking her because of it. She wouldn't let Melanie be alone, not for a minute upon arrival." Victoria said.

"A 1:1 order is often common for new arrivals, but most of the time, it was rather peaceful. It often counts as an invasion of privacy, but many in the psych ward don't often get a word. Pretty much, many feel they're stripped of their rights." The officer said.

"Say, it's your job to look into that line of work. Why didn't you say something?" The researcher asks.

"I wasn't assigned to the case. I only found out while looking in a different matter, after having some meetings with the people at the ward. Having to deal with a 136 order is unbelievable high. I could explain one sad case of taken in a young man. His parents had tried to get him help, the father thought he was just scared. However, the officer informed that his parents no longer had a say. It broke my heart when I was told about it." The officer said.

"Still, you did give Melanie a chase when she was on your case." I told him.

"I was just doing my job. I was just what I was told to do. She had been admitted under Section 2. I thought it was a heart attack, which puzzled me at first until I was informed why was that the case." The officer said.

"Still... " Victoria said.

"Her health was jeopardized. Now, I didn't know how it started. If she wants to in the future, she can take the nurse to court over this. Same goes with her parents." The officer said.

"What about what we just saw? What was that all about?" Victoria asks.

"I'm not sure. It's new to me, too." The researcher said.

"Well, they're likely going to check her out for any injuries. Doesn't appear to be serious, just shaken up." The officer said.

"What do you think will happen?" Victoria asks.

"I'm not sure. It's up to her, meaning the victim. If she wants to take the rest of the day, I don't blame her." The officer said.

"What about hacking into the system, like she fuses up to?" Victoria asks.

It was clearly about Melanie.

"Well, it's unclear as there weren't any damages. Still, in most cases, likely a warning if something is damaged, though she didn't appear to have malicious intent. I can take a look." The officer said.

The officer leaves to check on Melanie's victim.

"I'm just as stumped on what I just saw." I finally said.

"Someone from the same area she works at is on her way over." The researcher said, talking about Melanie's victim.

The researcher leaves, leaving a nursing assistant in his place. I was still both shocked at Melanie for her actions but also pleased with her. Melanie just stays in complete silence, refusing to talk to anyone. I didn't blame her, as she had been put through enough. I opted to let Melanie calm down as wasn't talking, despite still having to go through any set of the interview. Miller finally arrived and was told about the situation. Melanie was still ferocious, but she started to calm down once she was willing to talk. We didn't bring up what Melanie did, all we just opted for was to speak about the matters.

"My apologies about Nurse Ratched. She can be a bit of a hard-arse at times." Miller said.

"Tell me about it, when Melanie was brought to the ward, she refused to talk. I'm not surprised. To be frank, a bit is pretty much an understatement." Victoria said.

"I know, she often rushes things whenever a patient is holding back. I'm not sure how she got information about the choking incident." Miller said.

"I told her to shut the fuck up!" Melanie said.

"Wait... I'm the only other person who had information about, even her parents were left out." I explained.

"I get it, you were trying to help. Yet, good luck with Ratched." Victoria said.

I wasn't sure thanks to Melanie.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"She wouldn't fuck off." Melanie growled.

I wasn't surprised by that conduct, yet something was pushing me for answers.

"Is it okay you can tell us?" I asks.

"During one session, Ratched got tired from Melanie stalling about the section order. She went at it with her eating habits, pointing out the first of the heart attacks." Victoria said.

"Victoria, do you think it's better than Melanie talks about when she's ready." I suggested.

I had made it clear to Victoria not to push it, especially after we just saw.

"That was the problem. With all due respects, it was likely getting onto Ratched. I'm not sure how she got a hold of Melanie's files." Victoria said.

"They kept at it for months." Melanie said.

That caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I keep getting many letters unrelated to the other letters I was getting at the post-office. I was in the middle of paying for my TV license when I was about the mental health order. I told the guy off for looking at my letters, as you know that's illegal. The clerk explained he kept getting copies, but he wasn't sure what was going on. He just explained that the matter was between me and the GP." Melanie said.

"Why would they keep doing that?" I asks.

"You weren't answering." Victoria said.

"How long was that?" I asks.

"As far as I could remember, about a day or two before the incident. I have gotten a letter, telling about 135." Melanie said.

"I can obtain copy." Miller said, as she leaves to pick up such a copy.

"They have gotten a warrant." Victoria answered.

"Talked the number listed, demanding to know what was the meaning of it. I told them I wasn't going to put up with that kind of bullshit. I didn't want anyone coming into my flat with the purpose of kidnapping me. I had plans to confront them. You can figure out the rest." Melanie said.

"It can explain how your mum found out the tins of dog food. I mean, they didn't even ask me about it." I said.

"She ate dog food. What the fuck!" Victoria said.

"Lay off, it's her business." I said.

"Try explaining that to my mum. She was upset about it. Didn't bother telling anyone else." Melanie said.

"Say, how do you found out?" Victoria asks.

"What did have I told you?" I replied.

Miller returned.

"I got it right here. Warrant to Search and Removal of the Patient. This copy of this noticed to inform you about the approval to enter premises under the Mental Health Act of 1983. This warrant has been approved magistrate's court. An approved mental health professional has been given the authorization to enter the residents of said individual. If considered, transport the individual for medical screening includes for any mental illnesses, is allowed. Police officers accompanying health professionals has also been approved due to understanding, help with transport." Miller said.

I pretty much a confessed look.

"It basically they need felt Melanie needed to be checked out." Miller said.

"Did they find anything else, like..." Victoria said.

"GROSS" Both me and Melanie told her.

"Nope, the bottles found simply had some strange cocktail which included dog and cat food, hence the tins. Still, they needed to check to see what was wrong." Miller said.

"Look, she was likely looking for something easier to sallow. I was recently about my stomach issues." I finally opened.

This caught all in the room.

"You have." Melanie said.

"Yeah, it was likely there has I was a baby, which why it took a long time for me to eat. I didn't know about it as it didn't seem to get my attention. I was just advised to eat slowly so it would stay in place." I told them.

"I heard about that. The pitch accident made it worse. Pretty much, causing some form of paralysis." Miller said.

"How is that?" Victoria asks.

"The doctors are just as confused." I said.

I felt quite relieved to open up about my recent health problem, which was why I was still connected to the G-Tube and tracheotomy. I was due to have my rib case check out, in order to look see if I could breathe on my own again. However, I was still wondering what the fuck I just saw Melanie being able to do to that lady, let alone what she has been eating. I wasn't sure what kind of legal trouble Melanie found herself in, but I would like to have a word with this Ratched woman. Why was she picking on Melanie?

The rest of the day, I just kept an eye on Melanie, trying to make sense of her new bound ability. I was asking myself if I could be able to do the same thing. Still, I kept getting more questions than answers, as I told tell Melanie was still upset, as I looked into her eyes. Later that night, we were greeted by someone who worked at the ward Melanie and Victoria had been before the transfer. I also had forgotten all about the incident that they were involved in. I opted to give them some privacy, though Melanie wasn't in the mood to talk. Yet, the person wanted Melanie's side of the situation despite clearly giving her that look. Of course, Melanie wasn't able to move her neck, just won't talk. Victoria did most of the talking as she was the target of Donald's attack, I had a feeling they would have to testify in court if either one has to come to that conclusion. I could imagine what David would do if he was face to face with Donald, almost like another fight was going to happen.

Finally, Victoria had to bring up the worms issue again, but I was already too tired to even bother. Yet, I wasn't even expecting. Melanie started to speak up about the situation, how Donald likely obtain that information. Melanie pretty much threw that lady under the bus, which I wasn't sure what. I just listen to how Melanie was pretty much bullied, but she stayed focused on Donald as he was the one in trouble. Melanie wasn't sure about pressing charges, but Victoria clearly did. Victoria wanted Donald to pay for what he did. I was clearly confused about the matters.


	25. Chapter 25

During the night, I tried to see if I could try the ability Melanie claimed to have. I needed to enter my astral form to find out, which means I had to limit the duration. When I did, I had to find the location where the records were being held. I understood it was a clear invasion of privacy, but I had to see what was going on. I had noticed Melanie had opted for the same thing when I found her at the nurse’s station.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“Looking for what that wanker wrote about me.” Melanie said.

“How is that?” I ask.

“Well, I show what she said about me, before and after she bullied Victoria.” Melanie said.

Melanie found what she was looking for.

“Here,” Melanie said.

I have begun to read it.

\--Letter--

“It was rather a challenging time, and Miss Chisholm, a native of Liverpool, was one of the challenging situations I had to push through. During many meetings in the matter, I was noticed about another patient, Miss Adams, an Essex native, had withheld important information regarding Chisholm and her medical history. Adams arrived following a suicide attempt prompted admission, which Adams volunteered, along with for a suspected eating disorder. Adams’s health record will be kept sealed due to circumstances unrelated to Chisholm. I had to speak with Adams, requesting her attendance in one of the meeting session, with the anticipation to understand the details behind Chisholm. The only other patient I was informed of the information was Miss Bunton, a native Londoner, admitted multiple injuries following the pitch. With permission, I was handed a copy of her medical documents. Due to the injuries relating to the pitch accident, mainly injuries to the chest and neck resulting in a tracheotomy, troubling seizure episodes after struggling to merge from a coma, and a mild staph infection due to wounds from burns, I decided to exclude Bunton during the conference, understanding further stress put her danger. During the duration, I was present with Chisholm and two nearby relatives, a mum and step-father, whom both were recently informed about the matter. A copy of Chisholm’s medical records dating back to an incident, about two years prior, where she was admitted for respiratory distress and some strange bruises. I was later informed in the bruises on the upper-back when from attempts to restore breathing, leading to a form of obstruction. Chisholm had stayed for about 72 hours for observation. Since then, that seems where the health had gone on the decline, as Chisholm had failed to be present in the recommended health examination. After meeting with individuals looking over the circumstance, it was agreed that Chisholm is to be sectioned under the Mental Health Act and a notice was sent to the address listed. Finally, upon arrived along with police, Miss Chisholm wasn’t present at her dwelling. A neighbour from another flat notified both the police and approved social workers about the whereabouts, visiting both Bunton and Halliwell, a Watford native. Chisholm was admitted after having an asthma attack, leading to arrhythmia. However, during the process of admission under Section 2, Chisholm wasn’t present, resulting in a warrant. Chisholm was found, unconscious upon being found where the pitch accident had occurred, she had to be treated for burns on her left arm. Despite the recommendation to higher security suite, Chisholm was processed as required despite being informed about her medical history. She was diagnosed with anorexia and manic depression. She needed to be taken to cognitive behaviour therapy such as being in groups, though she seems to agree to expressive therapy to a degree. Chisholm was later placed under Section 3, which it’s a treatment order… meaning Chisholm will be administered medication but under supervision, as we had to be mindful of her injuries. Still, it was challenging on her progression, though she would accept food that had to be liquefied. Later, after Chisholm’s second attempt and conditions like osteomalacia, this resulted in a broken leg and a sore neck. Chisholm was ordered to strict bed and chair rest from that forward. However, I was informed about parasitic infections that were present upon admission and had to be dealt and a feeding tube direct to the stomach was ordered, following emergency surgery. She was distressed with the decision to strip her of control when it comes to medical decisions but was recognised as she lacked the capacity and considered a danger to herself. One of the recommendations was to show the result of her condition, despite the objections. It had to be done in a controlled environment, again, this was due to her injuries. However, it was discontinued at this point out of concerns for her heart, which also had to be treated for tapeworms. Since the damages were minor, standard anti-parasitic mediation was advised though monitored. During the session with her parents, Chisholm was showing signs of resentment, wasn’t speaking but pleading, and Adams was stalling to provide an explanation, as she appears to do. It was clear on the immaturity level Chisholm was displaying, though she doesn’t appear to be narcissistic as many other sessions have been shown, as she was displaying compassion. Yet, it was clear to Chisholm cleary was obsessive-compulsive in regards to her health, along with depression and disconcerted about being looked at. It’s unclear if it’s related to anorexia, as psychosis is common. I had to explain Adams in detail about how close to death Chisholm was, even if placed on waiting list for transplantation of both heart and intestines. This brought the attention of the parents present, along with a gentleman, Beckham, who was there to support Adams, though prohibited from intervening. With this information, Chisholm was finally forced to come forward about the causes, leading to the confirmation of her current condition. Recently, I had learned about a transfer thanks to an incident both Adams and Chisholm were involved with Smith. Smith, Mancunian, had attacked both Adams and Chisholm, resulting in injuries. A word about Chisholm was likely the trigger but it’s ongoing. I have recently asked to take part in a study with Chisholm and Bunton. I would like to speak with Miss Bunton, yet will restrict the questioning due to her condition. I had been informed I should speak with Bunton alone. It’s unclear why. I’ll also be going over the mediation regime for Chisholm.

Sign, Nurse Karen Ratched”

“Sorry, I fucked up on that.” Melanie told me.

“Don’t sweat it. You were triggered by her, but she likely didn’t see that coming, same with me.” I told her.

“Look, you know how I am why she just had to paint me as a psychopath.” Melanie said.

“I wouldn’t call it psychopathic, just to be frank.” I said.

“Ratched is a clear psychopath.” Melanie said.

“Still, I’m not sure how you were able to gain control, Darth Vader style.” I said.

I never thought I used those comparisons.

“I don’t know what came over me. Yet, after that, I calmed down.” Melanie said.

“Don’t think it was the right answer but can see your rage.” Nick said.

We looked.

“I bet you have a lot of naughty people on your list, I’m no exception.” Melanie said.

“I would’ve sent out Krampus, but it applies to children. Adults are fair-game.” Nick explained.

“Say, you had to handle people like Ratched before. Is there a way that I could’ve handled the matter.” Melanie said.

I never thought of Melanie asking for forgiveness, but we’re humans.

“Got caught up by the Diocletianic Persecution, which Constantine thought it was uncalled for. He felt bad for those who were hunted down, ordering such to stop. I once had to have a word with Constantine, informing him what one of his senators had done. As the lives of three innocent men were at risk, I was present had told of the swordsman, who explained that he was just doing his job. He was ordered to kill the men on the grounds of being bandits, which they weren’t unaware until I informed them. Rage, of course, but I kept it in check and made those at fault confessed to their sins, with the threat of damnation to hell.” Nick said.

“Ever had to deal with blows?” Melanie asks.

“Try a roundhouse bouts with those jailers!” Nick said, showing off his scars.

“Whoa, you had to be the tough guy.” I said.

“Rome was in a critical time.” Nick said.

We stood there for the rest of the night with Nick, getting some words of wisdom despite knowing Melanie wasn’t going to apologize to Ratched. Nick explained that she doesn’t have too, she had to stand up to a bully. We finally had to return to our bodies before morning, we had a lot of visitors coming to see us. I still need to speak with the lawyers regarding the pitch accident, likely having to be present for court. Melanie was still bleary as she tried to wake up, as she often did as an early bird. I was still unable to move at all, which I wasn’t surprised as I was still in a shit load of pain. I was given pain-killers, though I rather not because they just take me out… almost like putting me back into a coma or never fully got out of one. Then, I noticed Melanie was still asleep, unable to move at all. I get it in my situation, but Melanie… man, you wouldn’t hear the end of it. I noticed one of the assistants apologising to Melanie while he was working on her feeding tube, just following orders. I was rather puzzled on what would make him apologise, he just doing his job. I noticed a needle next to the assistant, it soon donned on me. Yet, before I could get a word in, a voice was heard from the doorway.

“Is it...” Nurse Ratched said.

There was a guard with her.

“Yes, I had to check the amount of lorazepam that was requested. Not sure if it would’ve made a difference, but I can understand the precautions.” The assistant said.

“I doubt it would work.” The guard said.

_Exactly, I’m thinking._

“Okay, I still have to a word with Bunton.” Ratched said.

“Okay, but keep in mind she still very sick. We just gave her some medication as she was experiencing a dangerous level of pain.” The assistant said.

“It was one of the reasons why they're 'yes or no' question. Is she still able to speak?” Ratched asks.

“Maybe, but don’t expect much.” The assistant said.

I wasn’t aware of some strange side-effects when it came to the mediation I was just given.

“Okay, just go easy.” The assistant said.

I was provided with a series of questions, which I wasn’t quite sure what was going on. I tried to answer in yes or no, not knowing what I was even doing. After a while, some of the mediation was starting to weaken, regaining some form of control. I was still wasn’t sure what was going as I was greeted by a person from the courthouse while Melanie was meeting with her parents while having something to eat. I was wondering if her mum noticed that Melanie was often fed.

Melanie wasn’t sure what had happened to any of us, but I started to feel a sense of guilt. What the fuck was going on? What did I do? Melanie just glanced at me, somehow saying ‘I understood why they had you.’ I just had to ask what she was talking about, she was drugged. Melanie was trying to make sense of what was going on, not knowing where she was. I had to explain why she was in the hospital, leaving out the information about being sectioned despite being told that it was all right. Deep down, I had a feeling I must’ve slipped up some kind of information I’m pretty sure she didn’t want anyone to know about. I was the only other one who knew some critical information I rather she talks about.

Her mum was still nearby, speaking with my mum, explaining how I had to come clean about some of her health history. I was trying to piece together on what just happened to us, how come we were unable to enter our astral forms during that moment. Was there something we weren’t getting at? It bothered us for a while, despite trying to move on. It was likely for the best to let it go for now, and just focus, on our recovery. It was physical therapy for me, while Melanie went forward during art therapy… seeming in a tranquil stage. I tried to figure something out after all seizures were still bothersome upon returning. Then, I remembered the moments I was given some pain-killers while Melanie was given lorazepam. Now, I’m no doctor, but you’ll need a lot more than lorazepam when comes to Melanie’s seizures. It just bothers me about what can be happening.


	26. Chapter 26

After some time, I was able to relax. I still had dreams of returning to the pitch, while Melanie was playing some chess with Victoria. It was also agreed upon regarding our medicine management to manage the seizures we keep having upon returning to our bodies. It wasn't clear how often it was safe to exit them while our bodies were recovering from our injuries, but there was little that could be done. Melanie was still defiant when it came to any medicine in general, while I was indifferent as I knew they're trying to help. The kinds of seizures were mindbogglingly, which explain the possible range of treatment which included likely implant to keep them in check. However, they were trying to understand where most of them were coming from, as I had little damage in my brain, mostly some nerves. There was also a lot of attention to my rib cage, which was why I was still had that tracheotomy. They were getting worried my heart must've been affected, which could also put my football career in jeopardy. Fortunately, they explain it as implausible as I was doing okay in rehab. For now, my main goal is to be able to walk on my own again.

Still, I had to question what did I do to Melanie just now. I was still baffled as she seems to either mellow out or what? Melanie wasn't her usual rebellious self. I didn't bother with her while she was in the middle of a chess game, as she was recovering from that dosage of lorazepam she was given. I wasn't sure what amount she was given, but Melanie was pretty much like an infant for some time. It awhile for Melanie to come to her senses, as she continues with the game. I had to meet with some of the nurses to see what kind of treatment management I likely had to through. There wasn't nothing more than anticonvulsant medication we had been getting for some time, which can make us sluggish. I wanted to talk to Melanie about what does she mean I had to do something for her.

Finally, Miller arrived to see how we were doing, along with explaining on working on a method to manage the seizures we keep getting while still being able to use our abilities. I had to ask why we were experiencing while using the ability since they could spontaneous at times. Miller explains the main reason was them needed to know where the seizures were coming from, so they can find out which set would be the most effective of keeping them in check. We were going to have an MRI during the astral ability demonstration to see where the hot spots were at. It was my chance to speak with Melanie.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh sorry, I just can't remember anything." Melanie said.

"Same story, not sure what was given. It was likely the medicine." I wondered.

"Did I look like a fucking baby?" Melanie asks.

"I had a hard time. I wasn't able to move at all. I mean, makes sense thanks to my spine, but I would've been able to communicate." I told her.

"They wouldn't let me have a say or decide if I should even be alive." Melanie said.

"What the fuck does mean?" I asked.

I was just as confused.

"I mean, should've I decide that. I feel like I just want to vomit but wasn't allow to that." Melanie said.

"I get when it comes to eating disorders, but there's always that hazard." I said.

Melanie knew what I meant, but to be fair, I still had a trach.

"What they're going to get is one pissed Celtic bitch with more than an attitude." Melanie said.

A knock was heard.

"Okay, we need to provide some medicine that won't affect the examination, it's just to provide some kind of pathway." An attendant explained to us.

"Has anyone have any clue why we keep having seizures or are there more?" I ask.

"That both the neurological and parapsychology departments are wondering. One of the few ways to get a scan of the brains for some clue." The attendant said.

"Cut into my brain, or you'll be sorry." Melanie said in an angry tone.

"Nah, lobotomies were abandoned long ago. However, there's a possibility of some form of pacemaker." The attendant said.

"Like the kinds for the heart?" I ask.

"Similar, but that could also be the case. There some devices that are designed for the brain." The attendant said.

"What did I JUST SAY!" Melanie yelled.

_Melanie, they're not going to open your skull though I see what you mean._

"What is going to look at is the activities during and after the examination that is being done. First, you'll be given a clean imaging for comparison and get a baseline." The attendant said.

"Would any of the medication interfere?" I asked.

"No, we usually have to check to see any interaction." The attendant said.

I wanted to interject something in the discussions but opted out. I was used to getting medication though I wished they would stop because I didn't want to become a zombie. I rather put up with pain since it lets me know I'm still alive. We had to go one at a time, given a moderate sedative before getting a baseline, but trying to get into our astral form was going to be hell. They were mindful of our injuries, which explain the sedative along with a special dye needed to see what was inside. I wasn't sure if we could go into the form of volunteering, as it could result in our seizures again. Finally, it was now or never, we had to move forward, and as guessed it, we ended up seizing up but this time it was mild. The technicians had medical assistants nearby in case something goes wrong, but they were able to get some kind of path what was causing our seizures. It was noted about the electrical shock we had endured, and it was starting to connect on a possible connection. For now, it appears to be some kind of electrical rewriting, which left partial immobile. They also noticed when demonstrating some of the other abilities, but it was causing us similar problems. However, that was only a small percentage of what was going on, but it was too dangerous to take us off oxygen for a brief moment. They had noticed after Melanie was placed on the oxygen treatment, the levels of the aftermath were milder than before.

It was understood that we'll likely have those for the rest of our lives, but there has to be something to the seizures in check. However, I overheard them talking about some kind of prosthesis that could help out when it comes to monitoring and check how the electrical system our bodies were going through. Melanie wasn't thrilled with the idea of anything being penetrated in her skull, but we had to wait to see what was going to happen. Since I was in physical treatment, my case had to be taken into an account if I'm ever going to be able to participate on the pitch again. I was finally able to take simple steps as my back was still recuperating from the accident. I almost lost track of time, but I could tell it had to be at least 2 in a half months since most of my bones were almost back to their original condition. My legs healed well enough I no longer needed hip-cast and can finally resume regular function again. My right arm was back to normal, while only my lower left arm needed to continue recovering. I was still in a neck/thorax brace although I was trying to breathe on my own, as I still had a hole in my neck. I was monitored in case of any complication from the tracheotomy, which was carefully being reduced when it comes it.

While I was looking forward to getting my life back together, I still had feelings about Melanie's situation. Melanie was still under section 3 for her eating disorder and her body was more fragile as a consequence. I couldn't myself but to think what could happen to her giving her already weak body, as it could go one way or the other. I started to fear for her life, which I bet she had to be thinking about that herself. It was around that time another ability was forming, but it too was also giving her a headache. For some reason, I could detect the genuine emotions of any target as long as I can focus on them in some way. I finally had to meet with Melanie about this.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I don't want to die." Melanie whimpered softly.

"It's okay if you're upset. We don't know what's going to happen." I said.

"Then, why do they want to cut into my brain, that's all I have left." Melanie said.

"I know think it's going to be like that. I doubt it." I told.

"Why can't just leave me alone?" Melanie asks.

"Have you tried to appeal to the council about your section?" I asks.

"I'm still waiting for word but it's clear. They want to dig in." Melanie said.

"Mel... now, I'm not sure what's going on but I doubt they would do anything like that." I told her.

I tried to calm her down while trying to figure what was going on. I wasn't sure if it's some malnutrition.

"Just remember, you're not alone." I said.

"They want to see where the seizures are coming from." Nick said, coming in.

We looked.

"Couldn't help myself but hear about the recent turn of events." Nick said.

"They want to drill a hole into my brain, turn me into some bot." Melanie said.

"It's likely to be similar to a pacemaker, maybe they don't need to touch your brain at all." Nick said.

"How does that handle seizures?" Melanie asks.

"Well, your seizures tend to be a lot worse than mines. Yet, I was the one who got hit in the head. I was lucky my arm took most of the impact." I said.

"From what I heard, it had to that bolt of lightning that likely got involved." Nick said.

Melanie looked at her injured, which had been healing thanks to the change to bandages.

"How does that happen?" Melanie asks.

"Well, the human brain is like a power plant. One has to be careful of power surges." Nick said.

"We got overpowered or something." Melanie said.

"Ever saw what a power surge does? Well, it looks like that seems to be the case." Nick said.

"It could explain the headaches." I had to say.

"I know you're scared. We have to face them. No worry, I'll be there by your side when it's time. You might not even need to have it." Nick said.

"They still have to see if we're any candidates for such. Giving us time, to speak up and see what we're in for." I said.

"You mean, to say goodbye to my family and friends. I don't want to die!" Melanie said.

"Melanie, we have no idea if any of us are going through it or not. I had been looking about the matter into our situation." I said.

"You have," Melanie asks.

"Yes, I was researching the matter. There have been similar cases before, many were also scared just like us." I said.

Both me and Nick were able to talk some sense into Melanie, who was still scared for her life. Nick still had his rounds, but he told Melanie someone will be by her side for the whole thing. I told her I'll be there for her while the operation was going down if we get approved for it. We have to be explained about what was going to happen before they can make the first cut. Victoria noticed this, but she wasn't sure what was going on as she never saw Melanie get this upset. For the first time in a while, Melanie could no longer hold back any tears. It wasn't the kind one would hear from a newborn infant, but it still struck a chord. I had to hug Melanie for comfort, which I was dumbfounded as she often rejects such a gesture. I held on to Melanie until she fell asleep, which gave me the strength I needed. I knew I needed to push my body as much as I could as a sign I was getting better. I was finally able to walk without the need of a wheelchair, even if it's just for a brief moment, let alone stand. A nursing assistant likely saw it but didn't bother, as I had sat back down on my bed. My body was still weak in a way, but it was a gamble I willing to take. 


	27. Chapter 27

The following morning, I knew it was happening. Brandy and Mariah had come over to see how I was doing before going through the pacemaker operation. Celine and the others were at the courthouse as I was still didn't get medically cleared. I know it wasn't going to be a cure but it can keep our convulsions in check. Melanie was not too content about the idea, but her parents had to re-insure her that it was going to be all right. We were told where the most activity was happening after using our abilities that was causing serious consequences. As it was mandated, we had to be explained about the likely side-effects, look there was no quick fix. Brandy and Mariah noticed that Melanie was getting increasing distraught, prompting them to help her out.

Eventually, it was time for the moment. I was brought into the operating theatre and given medicine. I tried to stay conscious as it was rather common because they needed to check on things was going. However, I did had a strange sensation during the surgery, almost like I was splitting into two or more. Still, I kept going forward, knowing they were trying to help with my seizures as I was going have to demonstrate one of my abilities. I was given a piece of paper and pen to check my mental stage, which could also see how my abilities were being affected. After it was over, I was brought to the recovering room to rest up. I still had that pen and paper to check my mental stage in check but noticed a reduction in pain.

After about an hour, Melanie was finished with her rounds. She was still distressed about having to go through such but her mum was there to calm her down. It was recommended that we're given a few days of rest to our bodies to adjust to the pacemakers though I was still trying to walk on my own, at least for a short distance. Luckily, my motor functions were still intact, as I was still recovering. Melanie was still withdrawn, as she felt violated that her trust was broken. I wouldn't be surprised I was the one broke that trust, though she'll willing to forgive. Melanie knew I spoke against my will, trying to make sure she wasn't able to stop them from going anywhere near me. I was just wondering, what was going with Ratched as she seems to go into convulsions whenever Melanie was going to deal with her. Of course, I barely know what goes on in the ward Melanie had been placed before all of us were placed in the same room for our protection. I wasn't ready to even start asking or wanted to. It was up to Melanie if she wants to talk about it. If she doesn't, I'm not going to force her... like it seems to be going on. I wanted to check on her, but I felt it was best to let her rest despite understanding she needed someone to speak with. Then, I noticed her just lying in her bed, not moving apart from blinking at times. Then, I noticed that I was having that feeling myself. I thought it was just a glitch and opted to take find something get my mind off about for awhile.

About a few minutes later, a knock was heard coming from the door, which Victoria had to tell us. It was someone who works at the parapsychology department, who wanted to see us. They had been told about the surgeries and wanted to check to if there was any problem. I heard noticed Melanie had gone limp and spotted Ratched, though Ratched didn't act like the one I had seen in the films. Suddenly, it happened again. Ratched was somehow attacked by something no one was certain about it. Before a police officer could come, it stopped again. I noticed Melanie was partially conscious after that, but she didn't have a seizure that has been bothering us... at least that the usual kind. This time was similar to those drop attacks. Victoria noticed the whole thing but was left speechless. I didn't blame her. Yet, I had a theory that Melanie wasn't done with Ratched just yet. Still, we had to see what the folks that arrived wanted to see for. Finally, we have presented some items like Zener cards, likely to ease us into what was in for us since we had to go under the knife to treat the seizures. We explained that the method was likely to be recorded for our safety, which I understood.

One of the examinations was a set of containers and what was likely inside, which neither were informed. It was to reduce the chances of a false positive. It reminded me of a scene in an anime I watched as a kid, where a young girl, after her surgery, was given a similar examination with someone writing down the observation. Yet, I knew there was going to be the hardest part that we'll have demonstrated, but for now, they wanted to show that off until it was deemed safe. Melanie was very weak to move, which was expected. Still, they were trying to figure out what to do for Melanie since one day she'll be released. I wasn't given a release date as I still had to go move for more therapy to be able to walk again. Melanie was starting to come forward about what could've to lead to her health problems, which was a good sign. Melanie had started to come to terms with her mental health issues, that nearly killed her. She finally came forward about the choking incident that made matter worse. Yes, she had over had other mental health issues but often kept quiet, since I rather she talks about them.

I passed the time with a note pad, working on my drawing skills to check to for any problems as I was informed about the side-effects. I noticed some strange details of areas I hadn't even been for a long time or before. I wasn't sure if this was normal or had these abilities before. Still, I just wanted to focus on my recovery as I was still waiting for the day I was finally be cleared to leave for outpatient treatment. I had been looking into art therapy as part of the recovery, which the nurses felt that it could be helpful. The reasoning behind as it can give insight into the recovery process, looking for any sign of trouble. It was also going to be needed if I was going to use my abilities again, but I was still careful when using them because it was unclear if the surgery was helpful on keeping the seizures in check. I wasn't sure how far I could push myself on my road.

"Recovering still, I see." Nick explained.

"Yeah, I'm doing all right but Melanie is another story." I explained.

We both checked on Melanie, who was still with her mum.

"She's starting to open up. I'm not sure it was due to the surgery. It was meant to keep our seizures in check." I said.

"Even without the surgery, she would've started to forward anyway. After all, one can only keep a secret for so long, and it can take a toll." Nick said.

"I wondered what was that broking point. I mean, there has to be a back-story." I wondered.

"I'm sure there's a lot of that she had to deal with, that she even kept away from you. It's not unheard for some secrets to be kept sealed." Nick said.

"Well, I mostly stay out of it. It's her private business. I'm still wondering if most of our abilities had been affected. She's still under the section. I read somewhere that they can force such treatment if it has to do with her mental health. I have never seen her cry at the wrong time." I said.

"Same with me, but I'm used people trying all the tricks to hide their emotions. I could tell if someone was hiding something but don't bother, knowing they start talking." Nick said.

While looking on, Melanie finally explains how Ratched treated her.

"I hate to be where she was when she has to deal with Ratched. It doesn't take much for someone like Melanie to get going on anything. I'm just worrying about how her parents just had to feel about what happened." I said.

"They could take legal action against Ratched. I wouldn't be surprised to see if they'll go with it." Nick said.

"How far could they go? Is it possible that they can get Melanie out of the hospital sooner?" I asked.

"Under section 3, it could last as long as 6 months but not all at least." Nick said.

"I've lost track on how she's been here. I'm not even sure how long I been here, let alone be able to return." I wondered.

"You can ask. I'm pretty they wouldn't mind." Nick said.

A nurse came by to check my tracheotomy, as I knew it was going have to be reduced to allow me to breathe on my own again. I was being weaned off the tracheotomy as my rib cage was still healing, but they still have to be careful. It had been reduced to a one-way valve to allow me to speak more clearly. It was unclear how long it'll be, but it could help if I had to go to the courthouse. The driver was still refusing to take in a plea deal, which was starting to piss off a lot of us. I have to focus on recovering from the accident, but this was getting harder knowing that driver was only making it worse. However, when it comes to decannulation, it wasn't clear on how the hole was going to be covered up to allow it to heal. It might be likely it'll likely be stitched up to allow it to heal faster. There was also an issue with my neck, as I was still on a long road to recovery on that. Normally, it would've been about 3 months, but it seems to take longer than they thought. I was wondering if I was really decapitated internal, as they had to perform surgery to save my life. I was screened before going in for the pacemaker surgery because it but was able to breathe a sigh of relief as the nerves had stayed intact. That means, there wasn't cutting, but they were still worried about it. Giving I was still trying to walk again, it was a good sign that it was healing but will need to have exercises to keep my neck from atrophying. The treatment for it was very painful but didn't mind it, I rarely complain. I had a feeling they were getting worried as the pain was a way to tell my body that something was wrong, but I still ignored it. It was mostly due to knowing what I was in for and just had to deal with. It got me thinking about Melanie, as she hated to be medicated for pain. It was the reason that she was still alive, the pain was keeping her knowing she was still here. The idea was pretty alarming.

I have also begun to think if I'm medical cleared, what about Melanie? She was going to be in the hospital for a long time if her injuries weren't enough. I know how stress she can get under certain conditions. I knew she'll need to move on without by her side, but I kept asking myself on how she'll fair. After a while, Melanie was left alone as her mum spoke with the doctors, demanding to know why they still were forcing her to go through hell. The look on Melanie was very clear that tears had been running down, more than it needed to. I tried to sit-up, wanting to calm her down, never seeing this. All Melanie wanted at that moment was a shoulder to cry on, it didn't like it could be done given the neck brace she still had. I don't know what came over us, all we knew that we got a long road ahead of us. I stayed with her until I fell asleep, didn't know it was that long of a day. Melanie had already asleep.

This time, we found ourselves in a dreamscape. Like before, we had our original clothes on, before the injuries. Melanie was still upset, and I sat by her side. I wasn't sure what kind of feeling that was rushing into the both of us. It was on a random field that we hadn't been before, looking up at the stars... wondering what was going on. It was almost like a scene from an anime film I had seen before. It felt rather eerie. Finally, for some reason, I broke into song, "You'll Never Walk Alone", her football club's song. The dreamscape soon faded into that song as we were holding our hands. It was rather surreal but finally something to focus as we tried to get our lives back if there's any chance. 


End file.
